Querido Diario
by marilole
Summary: 16 y último capítulo, gracias a todas las que me leyeron y escribieron, espero y les guste, pronto subire el epilogo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

_**Capítulo uno.**_

Querido diario: En tus páginas escribiré fecha con fecha el paso de los días en mi, trazaré con tinta una a una las hojas que se encuentren en tu interior y marcare las cosas importantes que me acontecieron para poder el día de mañana acordarme de ellas, reírme tal vez de las niñerías que pude sentir en este momento o ser mudo testigo de las hazañas que corrí y que puede que con el andar de los años, mi memoria olvide. Comenzare por relatarte el por qué comencé con este proyecto que, en algún tiempo atrás, pude haber dicho que era absurdo y de una tonta y boba niña pero que, más sin embargo, lo estoy haciendo. Hay secretos en el corazón de una chica que uno no divulga más que con la mejor amiga, sin embargo yo no la tengo, o bueno tal vez sea que no quiero ver que me juzguen, solo que me escuchen. Tengo dos hermanas y un padre maravilloso aunque algo anticuado y exagerado (solo hay que ver como llora cada vez que le digo que no me casaré con el baka de mi prometido).

Mi hermana Kasumi es la mayor, ella es muy linda, tierna, atenta, inocente e inteligente y por supuesto que hermosa, desde que murió nuestra madre ella se ha hecho cargo tanto de la casa como de todos nosotros, su carácter es apacible y amoroso, es una excelente ama de casa y una atenta hermana mayor, sin embargo no podría contarle lo que me pasa en el corazón por la sencilla razón de que es demasiado inocente y en algún momento podría decir algo que hiciera que los demás sospechasen o en cualquier momento me escucharían y sería mi muerte.

Mi segunda hermana es Nabiki, mayor que yo por un año y seis meces, es algo inquisidora, algunas veces me ha dado consejos muy útiles, aunque tiene su gran defecto, es muy ambiciosa, es tal su ambición hacia el dinero que ha llegado a vender a nuestro padre, sin embargo la quiero mucho, aunque a ella JAMÁZ podría contarle algo (podría venderlo al mejor postor), incluso el tenerte es un riesgo para mí ya que si te encuentra es seguro de que la subasta comenzaría por más de mil yens o lo que es aún peor, la información la divulgaría para obtener ganancias haciendo que todo Tokio se enterase, por lo que comprenderás que no podría contarle nada.

Tengo a mi padre pero como te comente, él es al menos indicado en que podría confiar, su afán es el que me case con mi prometido (a tratado de conseguirlo a toda costa acudiendo a jugadas sucias), al cual me prometió sin siquiera mi opinión con un amigo de sus tiempos de entrenamiento en el cual yo ni existía, estoy en absoluto desacuerdo con mi compromiso ya que considero que esa era mi decisión además de que creo sinceramente en el amor de ambas partes, no en el compromiso de alguien más que lo pactó. Tengo a mi tío Genma quien es el padre de mi prometido, el cual también esta aferrado a que nos casemos (si la conveniencia tuviera pies y nombre se llamaría Genma) debido a que su hijo heredaría el Dollo Tendo para hacerse cargo de él. También esta su adorable esposa, mi tía Nodoka, ella es muy apacible pero con un carácter firme y también algo anticuada en sus creencias sobre la actitud y virilidad de un hombre, en lo demás es demasiado liberal (uf, si yo te contara la cantidad de propuestas y exigencias de probar su de virilidad que le ha insinuado a mi prometido terminaría quedando como mojigata), la he llegado a querer mucho ya que se ha vuelto como mi tercera madre (la segunda como comprenderás es mi hermana Kasumi).

Ranma Saotome, el es mi prometido, nuestros padres nos prometieron antes de nacer, es maleducado, mujeriego (tiene tres prometidas más), machista, patán, tiene una boca muy pero MUY grande, egocéntrico, insensible, soberbio, indeciso, testarudo (Aunque yo también), quisquilloso, presumido e infantil, sin embargo también es muy guapo, en algunas ocasiones caballeroso, tierno, atento, astuto, enérgico, determinado, protector conmigo, detallista, amable y muy sincero, siempre me salva cuando estoy en peligro o en alguna dificultad, se ha arriesgado mucho por mi sin importar correr riesgo, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito, el es mi guardián y protector, sé que si en algún momento tuviera alguna dificultad él sería el primero con el que contaría.

Como te abras dado cuenta estoy enamorada de él, aunque él no lo sabe (antes me romperían las piernas y los brazos que confesárselo) A veces he pensado que siente algo parecido pero luego dice una serie de sandeces que me hace olvidarlo por completo (Ranma no baka). Cada vez que me mira siento una serie de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, y cuando tiene detalles conmigo o me defiende mi corazón late más fuerte y se derrite al mismo tiempo como hielo al sol, que puedo decirte, se que suena bobo pero así me siento, algunas veces he soñado con que él por fin se me declare, pero por supuesto que jamás pasaría, simplemente porque él tiene a alguien más a quien elegir, yo soy demasiado torpe, algunas veces agresiva (aunque él con creses siempre me provoca) mala en la cocina y mala en la decoración, que puedo decir, esa es mi realidad y no hay nada que la pueda remediar, tiene tres prometidas más, cada una cocina muy bien (aunque la loca de Kodachi siempre agregue veneno y Shampoo pociones raras) sin embargo ellas son muy superior a mí, igualmente de que el muy baka siempre me recuerda que ellas son mucho más bonitas, atentas y amables, que ellas si se comportan como mujeres, no como yo la "fea, pechos planos y marimacho de Akane" ¿qué más puedo compartir de las "amabilísimas" palabras de mi adorado prometido? Aun así y aunque sea grosero, siempre está a mi lado, siempre me protege y me cuida, nunca ha abandonado y soy la única con la que siempre esta.

Tengo, bueno más bien tenía una mascota, a ella era a quien siempre le contaba todo, era mi confidente, sin embargo un mes atrás me di cuenta de un horrible secreto.

**Flas Back:** en las calles de Nerima se sentía tranquilidad, paz, algo muy raro en aquel lugar, el aire soplaba leve meciendo las copas de los árboles, y en los parques, se llevaba arrastrando las flores de cerezo que en ese momento caían como lluvia rosa sobre el piso. Junto a un tronco se encontraban la pareja de prometidos más famosa en toda la ciudad. Él, un joven de diecinueve años, su cuerpo al paso de los años había madurado ensanchando sus hombros y fortaleciéndose por el duro entrenamiento al que era sometido desde muy niño, su estatura también había evolucionado ya que ahora era mucho más alto llegando a medir uno ochentaicinco, su rostro había adquirido rasgos más atractivos y juiciosos haciéndolo más seductor de lo que ya de por si era, aun así, conservaba aquellos rasgos de niño que tanto llamaban la atención por el conjunto totalmente opuesto en el que se fundían, sus ojos azul grisáceo semejaba al cielo en el ocaso, cuando el último rayo lo ilumina y hace ver la tonalidad fundiéndose con la obscuridad de la noche, su largo cabello de color negro lo llevaba en su típica trenza manchú haciendo que resaltaran mayor mente el azul mar de su mirada contrastando con la tonalidad de su piel, llevaba su típica camisa china sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos musculosos y fornidos y su pantalón negro. Se podía ver que de reojo miraba a una chica.

Ella, de cabellos negros azulados como las alas de un cuervo, que caía delicadamente a la altura de sus hombros, sus rasgos se habían vuelto muy femeninos, el pasar de los años también le habían favorecido, su rostro mostraba más madurez adquiriendo el de una jovencita muy hermosa que a su paso llamaba la atención de quien caminaba a su lado, seguía teniendo su misma estatura pero su cuerpo también había madurado, sus caderas se habían hecho más redondeadas y su pecho más prominente, sus cintura más estrecha y la largura de sus bien torneadas piernas más evidente, su piel seguía igual de blanca y tersa semejando a la de la luna, y sus labios también igual de carnosos y delicados como los pétalos de las rosas, sus grandes ojos castaños intactos, regalaban la mirada más inocente y soñadora que el joven de la trenza jamás había visto, la miraba embobado recostado sobre el tronco aprovechando su distracción de ella miraba el agua cristalina caer de la fuente en la que se encontraba sentada, su vestido blanco se mecía junto con sus cabellos con la suave brisa de verano, su sombrero del mismo tono con una banda rosa semejante al listón que esta llevaba a la cintura se encontraba plácidamente sobre sus piernas, en eso miro a lo lejos a un joven muy apuesto de cabellos cortos con una banda en la frente, en su rostro se reflejaba la duda y en sus manos se veía un amplio cartel en el cual se encontraba un mapa.

-¡Rioga por aquí!- le grito mientras levantaba la mano para que la distinguiera, el muchacho al verla se le ilumino el rostro y corrió hasta donde se encontraba sin darse cuenta que alrededor se encontraban jugando unos niños con sus bicicletas, cuando al fin estuvo a su lado se rasco la cabeza y puso una sonrisa que delataba el inmenso amor que sentía desde hacía algunos años por la jovencita.

-Ho… hola Akane, ¿Qué haces en Kioto?- Le dijo mientras un ligero sonrojo se presentaba en sus mejillas y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, en eso antes de que la jovencita de cabellos azulados contestara uno de los niños de las bicicletas derrapo y empujo al joven despistado directo sobre la fuente. **Fin del Flash Back.**

Y así es como la realidad llego a mí, ¿Cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo y que en varias oportunidades que se me presento no me hubiera dado cuenta de que quien era P-chan en realidad? De verdad que la cara de estúpida me la vieron bien y bonito, es que por que se quedaron callados tanto tiempo.

**Flash Back: **No podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos, ante ella, sacudiéndose en la orilla de la fuente, se encontraba su adorado cerdito negro, en el agua de esta flotaba la ropa de su amigo Rioga, pasmada no supo que pensar, todo razonamiento había abandonado a su cerebro y ahora solo la sorpresa junto con miles de imágenes de momentos vividos junto a su cerdito lo llenaban todo, de inmediato esta dio paso a sentimientos que la embargaron de pies a cabeza, tales como la ira, la indignación, la tristeza y la cruda y cruel realidad ¿Cómo era posible que Rioga se hubiera estado burlando todo este tiempo de ella? cada momento vivido con el que creyó su mascota dio paso a la realidad de que no era un simple animalito sino uno de sus mejores amigos, uno que le había fallado, por dios santo si hasta llego a estar semi desnuda ante él, además de que había dormido a su lado, la había visto llorara por el baka de Ranma. _""Ranma""_ En ese momento la verdad la golpeo más fuerte que si un camión la hubiera arroyado, _""Ranma siempre supo todo y no me lo dijo""_ Lentamente se levanto y dio la vuelta, de inmediato miro a un joven erguido ante ella, aunque a su lado apenas y le llegaba al ras del hombro, en ese momento estaba algo distante por lo que no tuvo que elevar la demasiado cabeza, en sus ojos se miraba el miedo y al ver la expresión de tristeza de ella también se reflejo la pena y la tristeza.

-Aka…Akane… lo sí…siento, se que debí decírtelo antes pe…- El sonido de un golpe fue lo único que se escucho en todo el parque, ella salió corriendo con las lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas de porcelana. **Fin del Flash Back**.

Si, él también lo sabía y nunca me dijo nada, en ese momento sentía que me estrujaban el corazón, y no por el hecho de que Rioga me había decepcionado, me dolía más el saber que Ranma lo sabía todo y no tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad, que no le había importado ni un ápice, que no sentía celos ni nada por el estilo al saber que yo dormía con aquel animal. Bueno, aunque después me di cuenta de que no era así, y al hacer memoria a mi mente llegaron más recuerdos.

**Flash Back:** -¡Espera Akane, déjame explicarte!- Gritaba el joven de la trenza mientras trataba de alcanzar a la chica de cabellos azulados.

-De… déjame Ranma- Le decía mientras las lagrimas corrían sin tregua nublándole la visión, de pronto tropezó con una piedra que había en el camino, y cuando iba a caer sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la mano y después era tomada en brazos. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido y enterró su cabeza en el amplio pecho de él mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, apreció que era cargada mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado hasta que lo sintió sentarse con ella en sus piernas sobre el piso, miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraban debajo del puente en el césped junto al rio. De pronto la mano de él la obligó a elevar el rostro para verla directo a los ojos, retiro la mano solo para limpiar las lagrimas y la volvió a tomar de la barbilla.

-Lo… lo siento Akane.- Le murmuro. De inmediato ella dio paso a su furia.

-¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Por supuesto baka! Si te divertiste de lo lindo viéndome la cara, ¡Shimatta! Por qué no me dijiste que Rioga es P-chan!-

-¡Por qué no era mi deber Kawaiikun! Yo le prometí a Rioga que me esperaría hasta que él te lo dijera ¡Además de que muchas veces te lo insinué, aquí la baka es otra!-

En ese momento nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡Es que acaso no te importo! ¡Yo soy tu prometida!, ¡es conmigo con quien tenías más obligación! Ya sé que no soy tan bonita ni amable como tus otras prometidas pero por lo menos debería de haberte causado malestar el que Rioga durmiera conmigo.- Le dijo en un susurro mientras ocultaba nuevamente su rostro en el torso de él, realmente eso era lo que más le dolía.

De pronto sintió que los brazos de él la rodeaban más fuerte, -Tonta, si no me hubiera importado no hubiera entrado varias veces a tu cuarto a tratar de arrebatártelo.-

Le susurro al oído haciendo que todo su mundo desapareciera, levanto su rostro lloroso hasta encontrarse con los ojos azulados de él, una pequeña sonrisa asomo a su boca.

-¿De… de verdad?- le pregunto con la mirada iluminada. Aquello hizo que un ligero sonrojo cubriera las mejillas del joven de la trenza, el nerviosismo se apodero de él, más sin embargo la mirada y sonrisa de ella lo cautivaron al instante.

-ha…hai, por supuesto, tu eres mi prometida y es mi deber protegerte.- le dijo. Akane se quedo perdida en esos ojos mar que la miraban con la misma intensidad que el sol, sin embargo el maullido de un gato los hizo darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, ella seguía sobre las piernas de él y además lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos, él la tenía sujeta de la cintura como si temiera que fuera a huir. **Fin del Flas Back**.

Creo que es de las pocas veces en que he sentido que de verdad le importo, el solo recordar su mirada y cada una de sus palabras hace que mi corazón vuelva al latir hasta casi salir de mi pecho como aquella vez, y qué decir de las miles de mariposas que inundan mi estomago, incluso pensé que nos íbamos a besar, más sin embargo en ese momento paso un vendedor de peceras y le cayó una encima arruinando todo, aunque por algo pasan las cosas, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si alguno de nuestros padres nos hubiera visto, o alguna de las locas de sus prometidas.

Sin embargo ya comprenderás el por qué de que ya no tenga a nadie a quien contarle mis sentimientos, a quien contarle mi extraña relación con ese chico llamado Ranma que me impusieron como prometido. Entonces decidí empezar con este nuevo proyecto para desahogarme sin que me nadie me diga nada, ni me obligue a nada y por supuesto que no me cobre por quedarse callada o se lo cuente a medio mundo.

Alguien a quien pueda contarle mi dolor al ver el sufrimiento de mi eterno amor, la tristeza que me embarga al sentirlo tan desolado por su nueva condición y por la cual me aparta de su lado, como si él fuera algo contagiosos o dañino, algo en que poder imprimir la soledad al sentirlo tan lejos de mi con el andar de los días, algo en que poder gravar una a una de mis lagrimas sin que estas causen más que el desahogo de mi alma, algo en que poder tatuar la desesperación de sentir que a cada segundo de mi existir lo se pierde más y más sin mí. Aún recuerdo sus palabras aquel día _""¡Yo no quiero estar al lado de una fea y agresiva marimacho! ¡Quiero romper este compromiso, no quiero estar eternamente atado a una persona de lo más torpe y tonta!""_ Sin embargo, se que por primera vez no me lo dijo para ofenderme o molestarme, por primera vez pensó cada una de las palabras, por primera vez analizo cada letra con la cual compondría una a una las silabas con las cual trataría de ahuyentarme de su lado, por primera vez lo dijo para alejarme eternamente de su corazón.

Más sin embargo el no sabe que si algo he adquirido en este tiempo de estar a su lado es la paciencia, y si algo he aprendido a obtener de su personalidad es lo obstinado, sí, porque si hay algo de lo que Ranma siempre se ha quejado y a desesperado es mi testarudez. Por más que él me trate de apartar, por más que él quiera alejarme de su lado e intente rechazarme no lo lograra, yo seguiré al pie del cañón aun a costa de mi integridad, aun y cuando cada una de sus palabras se claven en mi pecho como miles de dagas y destrocen mi confianza, aun cuando mi corazón se seque como un oasis con cada uno de sus mensajes y me sienta morir cada vez que me mira con esa tristeza o esa rabia contra el mismo, aun así seguiré junto a él, no me apartare nunca de su lado aun y cuando me haya corrido no sé cuantas veces, jamás lo dejare, porque yo, Akane Tendo, lo amo con todo amo corazón, con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser.

Espero que les agrade, soy nueva por aquí así que no seas tan malos conmigo, nos vemos y espero nuevamente que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capítulo Dos.**

Querido diario: Hoy he despertado y me he sentido más sola que nunca, sabía que él tenía pensado tratar de recomponer su problema, de huir de mi, más sin embargo, una cosa es lo que tu mente te dice y otra lo que en realidad puedes sentir, el eterno dolor y vacio que se te introduce en el corazón al saber que por fin había logrado apartarme de su lado. Pero, como dije al principio, era algo que ya sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos, en su eterno desvío de miradas, en la sequedad de sus palabras y en la ausencia de su sonrisa. Nunca estuvo conforme con las miles de veces que le dije que a mí jamás me había importado su condición, que yo jamás lo había visto como un fenómeno o algo de lo cual me diera asco o vergüenza al tener a mi lado, que a mí lo único que me importaba era que no se alejara de mi. Sí, ayer le dije, le implore, le suplique que no se alejara de mí, que no me apartara de su lado porque no sabría qué hacer.

**Flash Back: **Una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego y mirada azul del mismo tono que el mar estaba sentada sobre el tejado de un dollo muy conocido para todos en la ciudad, su mirar se perdía en las tonalidades del cielo que se fundían unas con otras en el ocaso llegando hasta el dorado del sol, el cual alumbraba su rostro y cabellos haciéndolos parecer que eran brasas encendidas. Su cuerpo muy llamativo y provocativo resaltaba aun y cuando sus prendas no eran nada femeninas, en conjunto era una belleza espectacular del que cualquier mortal no podría apartar la vista, su larga cabellera caía sobre su espalda en una trenza manchú y su blanca piel parecía resaltar con los rayos del crepúsculo el cual parecía que la acariciaba con su cálido halo, en sus ojos se mostraba una profunda melancolía y tristeza que llenaba de pena a quien la acompañaba. Estaba tan pérdida en sus reflexiones que no escucho un pequeño sonido de madera tronando.

Una jovencita de pelo negro azulado lentamente alcanzo a llegar al tejado de su casa, sabía muy bien en donde encontrar a la persona que buscaba ya que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, su hermosa figura resaltaba por unos lenings negros que llevaba debajo de una falda corta azul eléctrico haciendo que el conjunto sobresaltara la redondez de sus caderas y el largor de sus piernas, su blusa negra de cuello alto sin mangas a pesar de ser recatada, se amoldaba a la perfección a las curvas de su pecho ya muy voluminoso resaltándolo de inmediato y contrastando por completo con el color de su delicada piel distinguiendo la fina silueta de su cintura, el conjunto era completado con unos zapatos de piso azul marino. De inmediato distinguió la figura de la persona que con tantas ansias había estado buscando, sabía a la perfección que le estaba huyendo y que el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí provocaría su enojo, más sin embargo eso no le importaba, ella estaba ansiosa y no sabía por qué, tal vez era debido a un extraño presentimiento que le estaba atenazando el corazón, algo que ni ella misma podía definir pero que hacía que cada uno de sus cabellos se erizaran con el simple hecho de temer.

Sí, temía, no sabía que causaba ese temor, lo que si sabía era que tenía que ver con el constante rechazo de la persona que ahora tenía enfrente. Poco a poco se acerco hasta donde se hallaba, se imaginaba que ya sabía que se encontraba ahí, era como si la detectara a una gran distancia así que esa no debía de ser la excepción.

De inmediato observo que miraba con una tristeza inusual el ocaso, suavemente se acercó al notar que no se había percatado de su presencia, cuando al fin llego a su lado se sentó y, sin atreverse a seguir mirando ese dolor en sus ojos, decidió que lo mejor era observar el ocaso.

-Que quieres Akane.- Le dijo bruscamente, de reojo vio como hacía una mueca de fastidio y desviaba el rostro. Sintió el enojo envolverle el cuerpo, más de inmediato se dio cuenta que lo único que quería lograr con eso era apartarla nuevamente, conto hasta diez y con una sonrisa le miro diciéndole.

-Nada, es que el atardecer me parecía muy bonito y quería apreciarlo contigo.- Sintió que se le ruborizaban las mejillas así que desvío su vista para volverla a depositar en el cielo que se volvía de tonalidades azules, celestes, rojo sangre, naranjas y dorados. De reojo miro como las mejillas de su acompañante se coloreaban como las suyas así que eso le dio valor para seguir ahí.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería verlo contigo?- Fue la ruda respuesta de él, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle conto hasta veinte y volvió a mirar a su compinche encontrándose con la mirada bastante molesta de él. Sintió que la tristeza la envolvía, por más que ella hacía, el se empeñaba en apartarla más y más de su lado, aun así reunió el poco valor que le quedaba y realizo una sonrisa.

-Pues no me importa lo que digas, yo seguiré a tú lado aunque te comportes de lo más grosero conmigo, además de que ya estoy acostumbrada.- Le murmuro mientras se abrazaba las piernas y colocaba la barbilla sobre las rodillas, empezaba a sentir el frescor de la noche que se avecinaba.

-Ya ves, ahora tienes frio, mejor vete antes de que pesques un resfriado.- Le contesto ya un poco más calmado, sentía que quería correr a abrazarla para calmar esa tristeza que le dedico en su mirar cuando le murmuro las últimas palabras. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuánto estaba sufriendo ella también con su nueva actitud, pero era algo que no podía evitar, después de mucho analizarlo decidió que lo mejor era apartarla de su lado, alejarla lo más lejos de él, aun y cuando con ello sintiera que le marcaban el corazón con hierro incandescente todo los días y todas las noches. Eso era lo mejor, lo mejor para ella, él ya no era el hombre indicado para estar a su lado, él ya no era Ranma. Sin embargo, por más que su mente le gritara que la dejara ir, que se apartara de ella antes de lastimarla más, que la liberara de ese castigo que era su estado, la necesitaba como necesitaba el aire, necesitaba ver esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él y que hacía que nuevamente su corazón bombeara sangre a todo su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir su aroma porque si no sus pulmones no querían volver a respirar, necesitaba ver esos ojos grandes y castaños que le inyectaban vida nuevamente a ese cuerpo, su cuerpo.

Poco a poco se acercó y paso una mano sobre su hombro, aun y cuando su cerebro le gritaba que no lo hiciera su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, por que el ya era un adicto, adicto a ella, adicto a estar a su lado aunque solo pudiera mirarla de lejos.

Akane sintió un delicado abrazo, tan intimo y especial pero a la vez tan importante y esperado, poco a poco recargo su cabeza en el hombro de quien la rodeaba en ese instante con su brazo, por un momento se olvido de todo y de todos, ese momento era solo de ellos, a pesar de que pasara mil años de soledad sabia que ese instante sería de ella eternamente, sabía que nunca olvidaría al dueño de sus noches y días, y aunque en ese momento el cuerpo de él había cambiado, no le importaba, porque a ella solo le importaba lo que en realidad era en su interior, porque ahí, adentro, estaba Ranma, el Ranma de quien ella estaba enamorada.

Ahí estaba la persona por quien ella dejaría de respirar si con ello el pudiera recuperar esa felicidad que hacía que brillaran sus ojos, allí estaba el ser por quien viviría eternamente ciega si con ello escuchara mil veces de sus labios su nombre, porque así era su amor, incondicional, no le importaba quien era, quien fue, o en que se convirtiera, ella lo amaba, lo amaba más que el sol a la luna, lo amaba más que el mar a la lluvia, lo amaba más que la primavera a las flores, ella lo amaba así, por quien él era, por ser solo Ranma.** Fin del flash Back.**

Así es, cuando me abraso ya nada me importo, no tuve más frio, tampoco tuve más miedo, no sentía nada más que la felicidad plena de estar en sus brazos, una felicidad que me envolvió como si fuera un manto de paz, borrando con ello esos días en los cuales no me miraba, ni siquiera me hablaba, y cuando lo hacía solo me murmuraba malhumorado, como si mi presencia le irritase. Quitando de mí corazón la pena de sentirlo cada vez más lejos, más apartado de mi lado, más distante de mí, y cada vez más inalcanzable, y, aunque, solo fue un instante, un pequeño momento de escasos minutos, en mi corazón durará eternamente, aun y que él me ha dejado más sola que nunca.

**Inicio de flash back:** El manto de terciopelo bordado de estrellas los envolvió tan suavemente que no lo sintieron, la luna menguante alumbro a las dos personas abrazadas que miraban los resquicios del ocaso que instantes atrás las había iluminado con sus últimos rayos, la muchacha de cabellos azabaches azulados cerró los ojos y dio un suave suspiro como queriendo guardar el perfume de esa noche mezclado con el de su acompañante eternamente. La otra persona quito el brazo que momentos atrás había depositado sobre los hombros de la menor de las Tendo y se levanto de un salto.

-Vamos Akane, es hora de regresar, con lo débil que eres podrías pescar un resfriado.- La jovencita frunció el seño, más de inmediato cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la magia del momento había acabado y era de volver a la realidad, por más que esta lastimara era hora de regresar, aun así le sonrió como solo ella solía hacerlo, la belleza de la noche no se comparaba con la hermosura de su sonrisa y la reacción que causaba en su acompañante.

-Si Ranma, gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo.-

Aquellas palabras se le encajaron en el alma, ella le agradecía, como si lo que pasaron fue un favor que él le brindó, aun y cuando él había intentado hacerla enojar con las últimas palabras ella le sonrió, todo su mundo se paralizaba cada vez que lo hacía, era como si el universo dejara de rodar y quedara estático en aquella sonrisa, apretó los puños hasta que le sangraron las manos y desvió el rostro tratando de ocultar lo profundo que le afectaba su sonrisa y el dolor que le causaban sus palabras.

Akane miró como Ranma desviaba el rostro, de inmediato se dio cuenta que un aura fría envolvió el ambiente.

-Akane… ¡Eres una tonta! Tú no tienes por qué agradecer el que yo te acompañe, ¡No te has dado cuenta! Medio Nerima está detrás de ti y yo… yo ya no soy el hombre que fui, ¡que no te has fijado en mi nueva condición!, que no te das cuenta de que ya no puedo…- Akane se quedo asombrada, nunca, jamás se imagino que él le diría eso, sin embargo, por primera vez en toda la tarde, no pudo contener más su ira.

-¡Ranma no baka!, eres el hombre más tonto que he conocido en mi vida, como te atreves a decirme tonta, ¡se perfectamente que ya no eres el hombre que fuiste!, pero, ¡a mí nunca me ha importado eso!... a mí nunca me importo tu condición, ni lo que fuiste ni lo que eres, yo no estoy contigo por eso.- Las lagrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Ranma miro con consternación a la jovencita de cabellos azulados que en ese momento ocultaba su mirara debajo de su flequillo.

-Claro, tu solo estas por solidaridad, por lastima, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto ya no tendrás que hacerlo.- Fue lo único que acertó a decir, sabía que no era justo para ella pero necesitaba alejarla, ya que él no tenía el valor de hacerlo, dio media vuelta pretendiendo huir, sabía que era cobarde de su parte pero si seguía viéndola así haría o diría algo de lo que tanto había intentado ocultar. Una delicada mano le sujeto la suya ante su asombro, más sin embargo no quiso mirar de quien se trataba.

-No Ranma, no te vayas, por favor… no me dejes, es que no te has dado cuenta, yo estoy contigo por lo que eres, porque eres Ranma Saotome, estés en la condición que estés, por favor… no me apartes de tu lado.- Ranma se quedo de piedra, por un momento las palabras curaron un poco el dolor de su condición, Akane lo quería a su lado, sin embrago, al bajar la mirada noto dos bultos que se vislumbraban bajo su camisa y de nuevo se dijo que lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor, que no debía dar marcha atrás, suavemente se soltó de su agarre y de un salto se situó frente a el estanque de peces en el que tantas aventuras había pasado, ahí, frente a él se vislumbraba lo que sería por siempre.** Fin del flash back.**

Así es, Ranma se fue, por fin me dejo, y yo no sé qué hacer con este dolor tan grande que me invade el pecho, por más que intento las lagrimas se empeñan en salir de mis ojos sin darme descanso alguno y en el lugar en donde se supone que debía estar mi corazón hay un vacio tan grande que envuelve hasta mi alma, porque se marcho con él, se marcho con Ranma. Mi padre ha llamado un millón de veces a la puerta y mi hermana Kasumi ha intentado convencerme de bajar a comer, más sin embargo yo no contesto, no quiero salir, no quiero que vean en la condición tan deplorable que me encuentro, no quiero llegar a la mesa y ver su lugar vacio, porque en ese instante me derrumbaría, porque en ese instante todo se vendría abajo y mi dolor terminaría por consumirme, porque en ese momento perdería la razón.

Yo lo amo, lo amare siempre, aun y en la condición en la que se encuentra yo lo amo, yo lo amo aunque nunca más sea hombre, aun y cuando por siempre se vuelva mujer, yo amo a Ranma Saotome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo, algo tarde pero es que no había tenido chance de subirlo, antes que nada quiero aclarar algunos puntos.

*Ya habrán notado la nueva condición de Ranma en algunas partes del flash, pues nunca lo nombre de forma femenina, aun y cuando se encontraba convertido en mujer, eso es porque Ranma en realidad es hombre, siempre será hombre, aun y dadas las condiciones el de todas formas se mira a sí mismo como hombre, actúa como hombre y como en realidad es un hombre no quise nombrarlo en pronombres femeninos.

*Se que la actitud de Ranma es algo que para muchos no concuerda, pero después de mucho analizarlo, yo creo que si, a final de cuentas él piensa que nunca más va a volver a ser hombre, y recordemos que el convertido en mujer se demerita, y por lo tanto decide apartarse de Akane, como ya no se siente "digno" no quiere que ella este así junto a él, sin embargo los sentimientos no lo dejan, y todos sabemos el por qué, yo creo que ellos aunque nunca lo han reconocido abiertamente en el interior ya admiten que se aman.

*A todos habrá dejado anonadados la actitud de Akane, pero recuerden la vez de la aventura de Herb, ella en realidad tenía mucha tristeza de que se fuera Ranma, fue por eso que decidí ponerla pidiéndole que no se valla, no la puse llorando porque ahí si no concordaría, pero si con un nudito aunque si cuando se fue la encerré, era lo que más lógico se podía vislumbrar dada las circunstancias.

En otras cosas, quiero decir que el proyecto es mío (alguna persona me dijo que creía haberlo leído en algún otro lado) el único lugar en donde lo tengo es en SGteam, paraíso fanfictión y aquí por lo que si lo intentan buscar no lo encontraran, puede que el formato sea my parecido a otros pero quise ver la trama desde la perspectiva de Akane, que aunque para muchos puede ser la más sencilla para mí es un tanto difícil por lo demás muchas gracias a quienes me leyeron, en especial a Trekumy que es la que me ayudo a subirlo, lo que pasa es que no se me da el ingles, bueno nuevamente gracias por la bienvenida y el apoyo, espero y de verdad les siga gustando este humilde proyecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capítulo tres.**

Querido diario: Hoy, hace cuatros días que él se fue, he derramado tantas lágrimas que mis ojos y el hueco donde estaba mi corazón se secaron, durante tres días no salí, no quería que nadie me viera en un estado lamentable, porque a final de cuentas yo amo a Ranma, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie, hoy, cuando por fin decidí salir, fabriqué una máscara en la que gravé la sonrisa y distintas emociones, todas para que mi familia no se diera cuenta del dolor que sentía al ver que el me había dejado, no quería que sintieran lastima ni pena al ver mi dolor.

**Flas Back: **el sol empezaba a iluminar con sus dorados rayos las calles de Nerima, despertando a su habitantes a un nuevo día, en el dollo Tendo se escuchaba como para ellos también el día había empezado, en el segundo piso, dentro de su cuarto, se encontraba una muchachita recostada mirando el techo, de sus ojos caían unas delicadas gotas de cristal, lentamente se levanto, la sabana que instantes atrás la cubría cayo lentamente revelando la piyama amarilla de pantalón pesquero que tanto la distinguía. Despacio llego a él alfeizar de la ventana, una suave brisa acaricio su rostro de porcelana llevando consigo las perlas de cristal que se negaban a dejar de salir de sus grandes ojos castaños y moviendo sus delicadas hebras azabaches hacía atrás al compas del viento.

Akane miro el amanecer, vio como los rayos dorados teñían de un suave color rosado mesclado con naranja el cielo dando paso a un celeste, en el aire se percibían aun los restos del perfume a zakuras que tanto le gustaba, aspiro todo lo que pudo reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, era un nuevo despertar para ella, además de un nuevo día, para ella era un nuevo dolor, porque por más que lo ignorara, el solo respirar sin él a su lado hacia que sus pulmones se contrajeran dolorosamente, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que ya había llorado bastante. Durante tres días no había salido de su habitación, nada le apetecía, ni siquiera los constantes golpeteos de la puerta debido a su desesperado padre, o los llamados de una Kasumi angustiada, ni mucho menos la preocupación genuina de su hermana Nabiki habían llamado su atención, era como si ella no estuviera allí, su mente había volado años atrás, a cuando lo conoció, a cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado, recordaba nítidamente cuando él le sonrió por primera vez, una sonrisa genuina, llena de honestidad, de sinceridad, también recordó las tantas veces que él la salvo y defendió, la vez que le grito al patinador estrella Mikado que no lo dejaría besarla porque ella era su prometida, cuando le dijo a él príncipe Toma que nadie la iba a alejar de él, que ella era suya, y que con el único que se iba a casar sería con él, esa fue la primera vez que ella le dijo que siempre estaría con él, que no le importaba que se convirtiera en hombre o mujer, para ella él era un hombre completo.

Otra lagrima cayó por sus mejillas, incluso que le hubiera dicho eso tantas veces no parecía importarle, era como si no le creyera, como si no fuera suficiente, y eso dolía, dolía porque esas palabras siempre fueron reales, siempre salían de su corazón, vislumbrando lo que sentía por él, y sin embargo, su mayor temor, por lo que tanto tiempo negó sus sentimientos se convirtió en realidad, el la había rechazado, para el ella no era suficiente. **Fin del Flas Back.**

Y después de tanta insistencia de mi padre y de mis hermanas, también de mi tía Nodoka, decidí que lo mejor era salir, baje de peso con eso días que no probé bocado, pero la realidad es que poco me importa, si salí a ponerme una máscara es porque no quiero que mi familia se preocupe más, suficiente deben de tener con la marcha de Ranma, pues todos lo queríamos, sin embargo, hoy nuevamente me derrumbe, la máscara que con tanto esmero fabrique y detalle se rompió, frente a todos salió el verdadero dolor, no lo pude evitar, por más esfuerzos que hice no pude, simplemente porque la tristeza me sobre envolvió hasta asfixiarme.

**Flash Back:** La mañana apacible colmaba a todos de la cotineadidad, una jovencita de cabellos azulados se encontraba sentada frente a el estanque que tantas aventuras había traído a su vida, aunque su rostro se mostraba apacible y sin emoción, sus grandes ojos castaños brillaban de dolor ante lo que su mente se empeñaba en rememorar, la brisa fresca inundo el lugar y el salto de un pez fue lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa, en eso tocaron a la puerta y decidió que era hora de levantarse, en la portilla se asomo su hermana mayor con una tranquila sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

-Akane, ¿puedes ir a ver quién es por favor?- Simplemente asintió y salió en dirección a la entrada, la abrió haciendo que los gozones hicieran un rechinido. Se quedo muda de la impresión al ver que frente de ella se encontraba una jovencita de cabellos castaños a mitad de la espalda, llevaba el típico traje usado por los cocineros y tras de sí la gran espátula asomaba dejando sorprendidos a quienes la apreciaban, en su hermoso rostro sobresalían unos llamativos ojos azules.

-¡Ukio! Que sorpresa, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?- La mirada de ella reflejaba un dejo de pena al verla así, sin embargo también reflejaba firmeza.

-Hola Akane, podríamos platicar un momento, necesito decirte y darte algo muy importante.- La jovencita peli-azul la miro, ella era la mejor amiga de Ranma, muchas veces había peleado con ella por el amor de su prometido, aun así la miraba con firmeza y algo de compasión, pero su mente se preguntaba de que tenían que hablar, nunca fueron grandes amigas y lo único que las unía se había marchado.

-Por supuesto Ukio, pasa.- Se sentaron en el mismo lugar donde la muchachita se encontraba ensimismada minutos antes. Después de un incomodo silencio por fin la chica de la espátula se decidió a hablar.

-Veras Akane, después de mucho analizarlo, me doy cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda hacer, siempre lo supe, pero me negaba a enfrentarlo, la verdad es que, Ranma a la única que por todas las cosas siempre ha preferido, es a ti.- Aquello dejo sin palabras a la joven peli-azul, se imagino que le iba a decir cualquier otra cosa menos eso, ella fue una de sus grandes contrincantes, la verdad de las más fuertes, era la mejor amiga de su prometido, además de ser bonita y buena cocinera, algo que la llenaba de inseguridades.

- Hace tres noches, Ran-chan me visito, dijo que venía a despedirse, se veía muy solo y triste, sin embargo su mirada reflejaba firmeza, le pregunte el por qué y ha donde iría, cosa que se negó a responderme, la primera era más que lógica, su nueva condición era en gran parte la causante, aun así no me di por vencida y trate de convencerlo de que habría alguna solución, que huyendo no arreglaría nada, cosa que me dijo que ya sabía, sin embargo se negó a escucharme, después me dio algo, es una carta, me dijo que él no tendría el valor de despedirse así que te la dejaba conmigo, su mejor amiga, después de esto se marchó dejándome la encomienda…-

Hizo una pausa y miro el estanque, sus ojos se veían llorosos más sin embargo después de unos instantes decidió continuar, Akane solo la veía callada, las palabras le llegaron a la razón como miles de bombas.

-No sabía qué hacer, se que debí de haber venido de inmediato, pero mi corazón se negaba a hacerlo, me negaba a perderlo, yo… lo amo, lo ame durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no recuerdo, y verlo perdido me duele, me duele más de lo que te puedes imaginar, sin embargo siempre lo supe, cada vez que los veía juntos la realidad me llegaba como un balde de agua fría, siempre supe que en el corazón de él ya no había lugar para mí, yo solo podía ocupar el de una buena amiga, pero nada más, aun así he de reconocer que la esperanza de que algún día ese sentimiento cambiase hacia mí, que la envidia y el querer que fuera mío a la fuerza fue lo que me impulsaba, y fue lo que me impedía venir… Sin embargo, ante todo soy su amiga, y mientras él sea feliz, yo lo seré, no podrá ser mío, pero sé que se queda con una persona que lo ama de igual o mayor manera que yo, porque la realidad es que tu nunca lo atosigaste, ni lo viste como el objeto a ganar, tú lo viste y lo quisiste así como es, sin pedirle que él te correspondiera, así que por eso estoy aquí, porque Ran-chan me lo pidió, y porque sé que es lo mejor para él.- Dicho esto, de entre sus ropas sacó una carta arrugada y doblada a la mitad, con manos temblorosas se la tendió.

La joven artista marcial no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, por un lado sentía rabia al pensar que ella no le había dado a tiempo algo que le pertenecía, y que además le era muy importante, porque el período había transcurrido y si había habido alguna forma de encontrarlo ahora no quedaba nada, sin embargo, poniéndose en su lugar, se dio cuenta de lo difícil y duro que debió de ser para ella esa condición, porque se estaba haciendo a un lado, aún y cuando Ranma no había aclarado sus sentimientos, ni con ella ni con nadie, aún y cuando ella también, no le había dicho ni a él ni a nadie que lo amaba, pensó que con las palabras él se daría cuanta, pero tal vez él creyó que solo lo veía como a un buen amigo. Con manos temblorosas tomó la carta, al ver él sobre se dio cuenta de que este no estaba abierto, miró a los ojos a Ukio y esta solo le sonrió nostálgica.

-Lo pensé, créeme, pero la realidad es que no me correspondía, se que te hice mucho daño Akane, por mi egoísmo y mi aferre llegué al grado de venir a tú boda y arruinarla sin importarme si te lastimaba, y créeme que lo pague muy caro, porque con eso y más Ranma se apartó más de mí, realmente, últimamente estábamos muy alejados, pero creo que Rioga y yo éramos los único amigos con los que él podía confiar, más Rioga que yo, pero como él no estaba… Sin embargo me alegra que pensara en mí como su amiga aún y cuando yo hiciera mucho daño con mi empeño en separarlos. Ahora te toca decidirte a ti, búscalo, no te des por vencida, así y como él no se dio por vencido cuando te creyó perdida, Rioga me contó que estaba desecho al creerte muerta, que cuando te deshidrataste el perdió el tiempo y el control, era como si no estuviera, solo tenía tu ropa abrazada aún y cuando tenía las manos tiesas por el hilo de Safrón, y después, cuando el guardia se la quitó el se abalanzo sollozando cayendo de bruces al piso, hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad.-

Aquellas palabras dejaron helada a Akane, ¿De verdad Ranma había hecho eso? Nunca hablaron en concreto de lo que había pasado en Jusenkio, pero jamás se imagino el dolor de él al creerla perdida, ¿Es que él en realidad la amaba? No lo podía creer, esas palabras hicieron que un nuevo calor calentara su cuerpo, sintió que las manos le temblaron con el sobre que miraba con escepticismo y miedo, porque ¿Qué era lo que él le decía? Además, ¿Entonces por qué la alejo? Sí la amaba ¿No era lo más lógico querer tenerla a su lado? Sintió que los bloques de hielo que con tanto esmero había fabricado para que no la inundaran las emociones se empezaban a derretir dando paso a sus inseguridades y temor, con manos temblorosas abrió suavemente el sobre de un costado, lentamente saco la hoja que contenía en su interior y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire la abrió:

_Akane:_

_Cuando leas esto yo estaré lejos, me voy porque no puedo permitirme ya el estar a tu lado, ver el dolor que te causa mi sufrimiento, se que lo que hago es una de las cosas más cobardes y egoístas que he hecho en toda mi vida, sin embargo no lo puedo hacer cara a cara, no tengo el valor, simplemente ver tu tristeza hace que la mía se vuelva más inmensa, sin embargo, solo quiero decirte que el día que me vuelvas a ver será porque he vuelto a ser un hombre, alguien digno de que tu lo veas, si no me puedes esperar, lo entenderé, a final de cuentas, nuestro compromiso fue arreglado, por lo que por medio de la carta te informo que eres libre, el compromiso queda anulado, has con tu vida lo que creas conveniente, no tienes por qué quedar atada a un fenómeno como yo, sin embargo yo siempre te recordaré como una de las mejores cosas que mi padre hizo por mí._

_Atte.: Ranma Saotome._

La máscara que había usado durante todos esos días cayo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, el la había apartado de su vida para siempre, había roto su compromiso, empezó a sentir que el cuerpo entero le temblaba, dejo la hoja caer de sus manos y las lagrimas empezaron a inundarla como una torrente, todo el dolor oculto salió a flote, sin más se derrumbó sobre la mesa y sollozo como nunca antes había hecho, no le importó que Ukio la mirara escéptica, ni que con sus sollozos llamara la atención de todos los de la casa, Ranma no le había escrito que la amaba, ni que lo esperara, al contrarío, era como si se hubiera dado por vencido, y por lo tanto la había apartado a ella para que no sufriera junto a él, nuevas perlas de agua salina cayeron amargamente sobre sus mejillas de porcelana, sintió el suave agarre de una mano que le acarició la espalda, levantó sus ojos llorosos y miro que su tía Nodoka la miraba con tristeza y determinación.

-Akane, ¿tú amas a mi Ranma?- Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron, entonces miro que se encontraba rodeada por toda la familia y que la carta era sostenida por la mano libre de la madre de su prometido, sin embargo, ya no tenía su máscara, ya no se podía ni quería esconder, las lagrimas seguían cayendo incesantes, la miró a los ojos y con toda la que sinceridad que había en su alma contesto.

-Sí, yo lo amo tía, lo amo con todo mi existir, amo a ese baka.- Se tapó el rostro con las manos y se dejo envolver por el cálido abrazo de la que la quería como a una hija.

-Pues entonces ve por él, no te quedes aquí.- Ella elevo el rostro mirándola nuevamente a los ojos. –Es que el ya no me quiere a su lado, ha roto nuestro compromiso, me pide que rehaga mi vida.-

-No querida, el dice que eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones, a veces los Saotome son lentos con las palabras y no saben bien como expresarse, pero si entiendo bien, mi muchacho no quiere que sufras, y por lo tanto se aparta de tu lado, sin embargo te promete volver, pero como no quiere que te quedes esperándolo eternamente te deja libre para que tomes la decisión que creas más correcta y no te sientas atada por un compromiso arreglado.-

Lentamente se acercó Ukio. –Así es Akane, Ranma siempre ha sido malo para expresarse, pero él te deja porque te ama.-

Nabiki la miro y con una media sonrisa en los labios le dijo. –Por supuesto Akane, todos sabemos que mi cuñadito es algo torpe, más sin embargo se nota a leguas que te ama, anda ve y búscalo.-

Su padre con dos ríos en los ojos la miro y firmemente le dijo. –Mi pequeña, defiende el honor de los Tendo y ve y busca a tu prometido.-

El panda que estaba en un rincón levanto un cartel que decía "no pierdas tiempo y empaca, trae a ese muchacho a casa". Kasumi sonriendo amablemente se acercó y quedado junto a ella, la abrazo.

-Anda, ve por él hermanita, no te detengas, se que el también te ama.-** Fin del Flash back.**

Y así, después de los abrazos y la solidaridad, he decidido salir en busca de ese baka, porque aunque él me haya alejado, yo lo encontrare, lo encontrare así tenga que ir al fin del mundo y más allá, lo encontrare y lo traeré de nuevo a casa, de nuevo a nuestro hogar, no sé qué aventuras me esperan, ni tampoco que sorpresas, pero iniciare mi viaje sin que nada me lo impida, lo aré porque a final de cuentas sin él no soy nada, me duele el pecho y los pulmones con solo respirar un aire en el que su esencia no esté, me duele estar sin Ranma, sin la persona que más amo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Quisiera explicarles la actitud de Akane, cuando describí su reacción fue porque me acorde de cuando se fue Ranma a la aventura con Herb, si recuerdan, Akane estaba triste, pero trataba de no demostrarlo ignorando las diversas señales que según los Japoneses son de mala suerte, así que ella lo esperaba todos los días a las afueras del dollo, así que decidí que siendo de cabezota como son los dos, bien ella podría seguirlo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, ahora si me despido no sin antes darle las gracias a los que me leyeron, me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios o sugerencias si son con buena intención, si quieren decirme algo fuera de lugar por favor ahórrenselo, gracias nuevamente y gracias a mi sensei Trekumy que fue la que educo en esto de subir los fanfictión, porque miren que estaba re verde (por no decir azul). Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

Querido diario: Hoy inicie mi viaje, tenía muchas dudas al respecto, no sabía dónde empezar, no tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirme, la realidad es que he tenido tantos momentos de incertidumbre, pero después de mucho analizarlo decidí buscar pistas que me llevaran hacía él, y entonces fue cuando la ayuda de mi hermana cobro más valor, y ante mi sorpresa, por primera vez ella no me cobro, al contrario, fue muy solidaria conmigo (todo lo solidaría que Nabiki puede ser).

**Flash Back:** sentada frente al escritorio por cuarta vez releyó la carta, que a esas alturas no era más que un papel arrugado a punto de romperse, las palabras que se podían apreciar eran firmes y francas, aun así, eran sorprendentes, porque aunque no eran una declaración en toda la regla, denotaba profundos sentimientos de su escritor, aumentaba la sorpresa al apreciar que él estaba admitiendo que le dolía el dolor de ella, algo que ni en sueños pensó que el haría, algo que denotaba el profundo lazo que los unía, por primera vez el dejaba claro que lo hacía porque sentía sufrimiento por ella.

Un suave golpeteo llamo su atención, dijo un delicado "pase" y la sorpresa el embargo, ante ella estaba su hermana Nabiki. En su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, suavemente se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en la cama semi recostada apoyándose en sus manos.

-¿Cómo estás?- La pregunta sonó genuina, como si en verdad quisiera saber su nueva condición, y ante la franqueza en su mirada no tuvo más opción que admitir su verdadero estado.

-Confundida, por primera vez él admite tener sentimientos hacia mí, más sin embargo…- Nabiki la miró a los ojos. – ¿Sin embargo?- En esos momentos llego su hermana Kasumi con una charola en la que traía té.

-Sin embargo no dice que me ama.- La respuesta salió como un susurro que le desgarraba la garganta. Kasumi le sonrió plácidamente y le acaricio un poco la cabeza mientras le tendía un poco de té, ella había desayunado muy poco y con lo de la carta ni siquiera había vuelto a probar bocado.

-Akane, todos sabemos que él te ama, no te la habrá expresado, pero con las miles de veces que te ha salvado, las otras tantas que te ha defendido, además de estar siempre pegado a ti, y de las continuas muestras de celos que luego se le notaban al tener cerca a algún pretendiente tuyo rondándote era más que obvio, que tu no lo hayas visto eso si que era de ciegos, pero todos nosotros hace años que nos dimos cuenta de la realidad.- Le dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, Kasumi se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomando un sorbo de su té tranquilamente le dijo:

-Así es, la verdad es que tú eres la que se ha tardado demasiado en darse cuenta, pero todos nosotros ya lo sabíamos, era un secreto a voces.- Las palabras de su onee-chan la sorprendieron, siempre tan solemne, nunca se imagino que le dijera algo así.

-Y dinos ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Lo buscaras?- Fue la pregunta que le realizó Kasumi después de un intenso silencio.

-Pues la verdad es que no los sé.-

-¿Y por qué? ¿Aún tienes dudas?- le dijo Nabiki. –Lo que pasa es que no sé ni por dónde empezar, no se a donde se dirige ni qué piensa hacer.- Les murmuro Akane.

-Ese no es problema, tachi y yo te podemos ayudar.- las dos mujeres de la habitación miraron a la mediana de las Tendo con un gran signo de interrogación formado en su rostro, _"¿Dijo tachi?"_.

Nabiki frunció el seño y con una sonrisa de lado las miró. -Así es, llevamos saliendo seis meces.-

Akane parpadeo sorprendida, _"Ahora que lo pienso, esto había estado muy tranquilo por parte de ese tonto, no lo había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando Ranma se transformó en la chica pelirroja él apareció, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta porque tenía demasiados problemas metidos en la cabeza, con lo de Ranma ni tiempo medio de pensar en la tranquilidad de ese tarado."_ Kasumi la miró y le dijo.

-Así que por eso habías estado tan misteriosa estas semanas.- Nabiki solo asintió y miro seriamente a Akane.

-Nosotros te podemos ayudar.- Akane la miró sin poder creerse la actitud de su hermana, su estado debía de ser más deplorable de lo que creía para que su hermana la ayudara sin condición alguna.

-Pero que podemos hacer, no tengo ninguna pista, ni siquiera sé que es lo que va a buscar.- la chica castaña le miro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, le guiño un ojo y le dijo.

-No te preocupes hermanita, estás hablando con la mejor detective de todo Tokio, tu mejor prepara tus maletas que mañana a primera hora te tendré lista la información.- **Fin del Flash Back.**

Y así es como ahora me encuentro en este viaje, Nabiki me hizo un préstamo, más el dinero que me dio mí tía y los pasajes que me compró mi padre, yo tenía otro poco guardado, así que con eso espero que el viaje no se me dificulte, además de que Kasumi me puso víveres para que pudiera sobrevivir cuando acampe, me trato de convencer en poner puras comidas instantáneas para que con ello no tuviera que cocinar, pero yo le dije que qué tan difícil podría ser, además de que mi comida no me haría daño (no creo que sea toxica como piensa Ranma ¿o sí?).

No fue muy difícil que mi hermana encontrara alguna pista (Después de todo es muy intuitiva y buena para encontrar cosas con las que extorsionar a la gente) además de que el dinero de Kuno ayudo más, el muy baka el día que vinieron a despedirme en la estación me agarro las manos y me dijo que lo sentía por mí, que sabía el gran dolor que sentía al saber que lo había perdido, pero que más sin embargo tenía el consuelo de que se había unido a mi hermana y que lo vería muy seguido, que su presencia haría más llevadero mi dolor, aunque, por primera vez no tuve que golpearlo, mi hermana Nabiki lo dejo choqueado con un bolsazo (Quien sabe que armas o piedras traerá ahí) Y después le fingió que estaba muy dolida (Vamos si hasta lagrimas se le veían, si no fuera porque la conozco yo también le habría creído.) A lo que el muy tarado hincándosele le pregunto con una serie de poemas y sandeces que como le perdonaría, ella ni tarde ni perezosa le dijo que un brazalete con esmeraldas era lo menos por lo que olvidaría su "profundo dolor".

Las pistas que encontró Nabiki fueron muy precisas (No me dijo a quien tuvo que sobornar pero la información era completa y detallada) según su informe, Ranma tomó un tren hacía un pueblo llamado Kuonjhi, después se quedó tres días y una mañana salió tomando el tren de las 6:00 am. Hacía la estación Maculara, ahí se perdió, aunque solo había dos salidas, la de las 11:00 y 11:35, por lo que según ella tomo la más cercana ya que las cámaras de seguridad solo lo tomaron hasta las 10:50, la cual se dirigía a un pueblo llamado kama-ashi que queda a las faldas de una montaña llamada Kasai-hasaní. Como veras a mi hermana no se le escapa una (Ya veo porque siempre descubría todo)

Lo que no se es que busca Ranma en ese lugar, no me puedo ir de inmediato a ese pueblo porque el tren hace varias paradas forzosas en las que me tengo que cambiar de tren, aún así espero con toda el alma que lo pueda encontrar, ya que si se le acaba el dinero (cosa que no tarda) se trasladará caminando y por lo tanto yo ya no tendré pistas hacia dónde dirigirme, sin embargo no estoy dispuesta a rendirme, una vez tomada mi decisión nada ni nadie hará que cambie de parecer. Le hice prometer a mi hermana que no le vendería la información ni a Shampoo ni a Kodachi, ya que si esas locas me siguen no podré perderlas fácilmente, además de que quien sabe que serían capaces de hacer ese par de locas, andan muy celosas y esquizofrénicas de que no lo ven, ya me atacaron al saber que se había ido.

**Flash Back:** Una jovencita de cabellos azulados caminaba rumbo al dollo, llevaba los víveres que su onee-chan le había encargado para poner en su mochila de viaje, de pronto una rosa negra callo clavada en el piso a unos centímetros de sus pies, el lugar se empezó a llenar de pétalos negros y una conocida risa inundo la calle.

-¡Dime donde esta mi Ranma-sama bruja peli-azul, donde lo tienes secuestrado, te lo exijo!-

Le grito una chica de coleta con leotardo verde mientras era envuelta en un torbellino de pétalos de rosa negra, su mirada se veía algo perdida. En eso un bombori pasó volando por encima de su cabeza. -¡Chica del mazo tener a airén secuestrado, decirme donde lo tiene porque si no morir!- Le grito una voluptuosa chinita de cabellos púrpuras.

-¡Y quien les dijo que yo lo tenía secuestrado par de locas!- Les grito la peli-azul mientras agarraba más fuerte los víveres contra su pecho, la jovencita de cabellos púrpuras se acerco – Si tú no decir donde estar airén yo tener que hacerme enemiga de chica violenta.- se acerco un poco más con una sonrisa que empezaba a poner nerviosa a la joven tadaima y suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, de inmediato se apartó y tomó la posición de combate dejando a Akane completamente anonadada.

-Ahora tu ser enemiga de Shampoo por siempre y si no querer que Shampoo te mate dime donde estar mi airén- Akane rápidamente dejo los víveres en el piso y tomó su posición de combate, era cierto que tenía mucha desventaja, estaba sola, tenía una contrincante más fuerte que ella y le acababa de dar el beso de la muerte, además de tener a una loca sobre él techo, sin embargo ya estaba cansada de esas locas que decían ser prometidas de su prometido.

-Miren par de esquizofrénicas, yo no tengo a Ranma, y donde esté mi prometido no es asunto suyo ¡Porque a la única que le concierne es a mí, su verdadera prometida, con la única que se va a casar y con la cual se hará anciano! Así que ¡Ya no anden de rogonas tras de él, que les quede claro que Ranma es mío y de nadie más!-

Aquellas palabras dejaron en desconcierto a las dos jovencitas, sin embargo pronto se recuperaron, se miraron y asintiendo empezaron a atacarla, un par de bomboris le atacaron por la espalda dejándola indefensa, en eso una banda de gimnasia la rodeo del cuello haciendo que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones.

-Te lo repito por última vez, dime donde esta mi Ranma-sama, que no entiendes que nuestro amor es inextinguible, ambos nos amamos con un amor tan intenso como el fuego, y ninguna chica mediocre como tú me lo puede quitar.- Le dijo una Kodachi con la mirada llena de determinación y odio, en eso la muchachita de cabellos púrpuras se acerco con una sonrisa perversa en los labios y los bomboris listos para atacarla, cuando empezó a ver todo obscuro un paraguas naranja calló clavado en los pies de la chinita, al acto se abrió y miles de gotas de agua salpicaron a la joven de curvas prominentes que desapareció dejando a una gatita blanca y morada en su lugar, en eso una palita lanzada corto la banda de gimnasia. **Fin del Flash Back.**

Gracias a dios que Ukio y Rioga pasaban por ahí, sino no se de que hubieran sido capaces ese par de locas, por un instante temí por mi vida, esto se está saliendo de control más sin embargo él que tiene que ponerles un hasta aquí es Ranma… Ranma, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará bien? Espero que sí y que Kami-sama lo ayude y lo proteja. Por lo pronto mi viaje ya comenzó, me di el tiempo de escribir ya que la tarde es hermosa, por donde pasa el tren es en una montaña la cual se colorea en tonalidades cobres ya que los últimos rayos del sol la alumbran de tal manera que la vista es preciosa, una tarde muy romántica, sí no fuera porque me encuentro sola y repleta de dudas, porque al fin y al cabo ¿puede que yo me haya confundido? ¿Será que me volverá a repudiar? No lo sé, pero como te dije, puedo ser igual o más obstinada que él, y ni sus más crueles palabras me alejaran, porque yo lo amo, lo amo con toda el alma, lo amaré hasta el fin de los tiempo y más, lo amo de la manera que sea y como sea, yo amo a Ranma Saotome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a los que me leen, en verdad es un placer saber que hay uno que otro al que le sigue gustando mi historia, espero y no ser muy aburrida, me gustaría que me dejaran sus mensajes para saber si es de su agrado y sus opiniones, también sus criticas, siempre y cuando no ofendan a esta mente principiante.

Como ven, las cosas no están siendo nada fáciles para Akane, ese trió de locas fantasmales le hicieron pasar un mal rato, aún así Rioga y Ukio la ayudar, porque aunque Ukio sienta que ama a Ranma, la verdad es que en el manga su amor más parece una obsesión y capricho, en fin, esa es mi opinión habrá quien piense diferente y es muy respetable, ahora si me despido no sin antes agradecer de nuevo a mi sensei Trekumy, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y darte una que otra vuelta por el fic de esta humilde servidora. Nos leemos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capítulo Cinco.**

Querido Diario: Hoy llegue a mi primera parada a eso de las 10 de la mañana, lo primero que hice fue visitar los hoteles, en ninguno se hospedo Ranma, aún así como el pueblo no es muy grande, fui a un pequeño restaurante en él que me dijeron que una muchachita muy bonita de pelo rojo pero muy agresiva había pasado hacía cuatro días, me dedique a buscar más pistas, ya tenía una idea de a dónde iba, lo que no sabía era el por qué, y eso era lo que intentaba averiguar, sin embargo me parecía que daba círculos y que nadie podía decirme o informarme de lo que yo necesitaba saber, por más que avanzaba menos pistas tenía, hasta que llegué a una pequeña casita en donde se vende comida casera, ahí habita una ancianita.

**Flash Back: **La tarde comenzó a colorear el cielo de un tono cobrizo y dorado, una muchachita camina por un sendero de piedras laja en el que a un costado se podían apreciar casitas humildes de diversas formas y colores con hermosos jardines y una paz poco vista, al otro lado se veía un parque repleto de distintos árboles en los que se apreciaban una que otra flor de sakura, la brisa ligera de la tarde acariciaba sus brazos junto con los dorados rayos del sol que alumbraban un cielo azulado que poco se vislumbraba en Japón. Sintió que el estomago le empezaba a sonar por el olor delicioso a comida que emanaba de una de las humildes casitas por las que pasaba, había estado toda la mañana buscando la información necesaria para saber si en verdad Ranma se había dirigido a donde su hermana decía, por lo que ahora se moría de hambre **Fin del Flash Back**.

Recuerdo que tenía tanta hambre que ya veía en todo formas de comida, y estuve tentada a armar las cosas para prepararme la cena, mas sin embargo después de meditarlo un poco decidí que no tenía tiempo, el tren salía en menos de dos horas y si yo me ponía a cocinar era muy probable que por lo menos me llevara cinco, (además de que no quería arriesgarme a tener dolor de estomago en pleno vagón) por lo que me deje llevar por ese delicioso aroma que envolvía a mis sentidos,

**Flash Back:** como si algo la jalara se dirigió hacía el hogar, como el tatami se encontraba abierto paso hasta el interior, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había tres zabutones , se sentó en uno de ellos y nuevamente vislumbro la pequeña estancia, en eso una mujer mayor de pelo cano como el algodón y mirada sabía salió de un cuarto en donde se podía oler los alimentos recién preparados, su rostro lleno de arrugas, contrastes mudas de los años que había vivido, observo alrededor hasta que se topo con la mirada choco latosa de la menor de las Tendo, la miro escudriñándola y luego en su casino rostro se formó una amable y cálida sonrisa.

-Oayu, dime jovencita, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? ¿Vienes a comer?-

La peli azul le sonrió amablemente e hiso una pequeña reverencia. – Oayu, La verdad es que ando buscando a alguien, pero el riquísimo olor de su comida me atrajo hasta este lugar.-

-Pues arigato, te serviré el menú del día.- Le dijo la mujer para después perderse dentro de lo que parecía era la cocina, minutos después volvió con una charola en la que se veían los alimentos recién preparados, se sentó sobre sus piernas encima de un futón y desplego la chabu-dai, para después servirle los alimentos. -Arigato.- Le dijo Akane mientras probaba la exquisita yakisoba, momentos después la mujer le hablo. -Y dime jovencita ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, heredera del Dollo Tendo, mucho gusto.- La anciana se le quedó mirando un largo instante hasta que después contestó.

-Nihao Akane, yo me llamo Ayamashi.- La mujer en silencio giro y empezó a servir dentro de un tazón mientras le decía. -Me supongo que lo que buscas ya partió hace mucho de aquí ¿verdad?- La jovencita se quedó estática ante el comentario, la mujer calmadamente seguía sirviéndole arroz, como si lo antes mencionado fuera de lo más típico.

-Y dígame, ¿Por qué piensa usted que lo que busco ya partió?- La pregunta salió como un susurro de sus labios, si no fuera porque la mujer se encontraba frente a ella dudaría de que alguien la escuchara.

-Lo veo en tus ojos, aunque el joven al que buscas hace cuatro días que se fue… pero tú aparte buscas respuestas.- Nuevamente la menor de las Tendo se quedo sorprendida, aunque de inmediato salió de su estupor.

-Cómo sabe que vengo a buscar a un joven, y además ¿Cómo sabe que salió hace cuatro días y que yo estoy aquí en busca de respuestas?- La tención parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la joven Tendo tenía demasiadas dudas y la mujer parecía tan serena, como si esas cosas le pasaran todos los días.

-Pues porque en este pueblo todo se sabe, hace cuatro días llego un joven muy fuerte, aunque su condición era muy extraña, ahora vienes tú preguntando por aquel joven así que solo tuve que juntar los hilos.- Akane miró nuevamente a la mujer mayor, la tranquilidad emanaba de cada poro de su piel, aunque ella sentía que miles de preguntas e incertidumbre la arrasaban como un torbellino.

-¿Y cómo es que usted conoció a Ranma? ¿A qué se refería con condición extraña? ¿Estaba herido?- El silencio inundo todo el lugar, solo la brisa meciendo las copas de los árboles era lo que se podía escuchar. –No, no estaba herido, aunque su maldición ahora le impedía volver a su verdadera condición.-

Akane sintió como un escalofrío le recorría por toda la espina dorsal, suavemente dejo el tazón que todavía tenía entre sus manos sobre la chabu-dai y la miro de nuevo a los ojos. -¿Es que usted conoce la condición de mi prometido? ¿Y qué sabe de las respuestas que yo vengo a buscar?- La mujer la contemplo en silencio, su mirada denotaba interés y serenidad, algo que Akane distaba mucho de sentir en ese momento, la anciana colocó frente a ella el tazón de arroz.

-Dime jovencita ¿De verdad seguirías hasta el fin del mundo a tu prometido, tanto así lo amas?- La pregunta trastoco lo más hondo de Akane, el cambio drástico de conversación la tomo desprevenida, aunque la respuesta a esas preguntas salió firme desde el fondo de su pecho, la mirada de la mujer seguía igual de calmada, aunque parecía tener genuino interés en la respuesta de ella.

-Sí, yo lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y con los ojos cerrados sin importarme nada, yo lo amo.- La tranquilidad nuevamente envolvió todo a su alrededor, se sentía la brisa cálida del atardecer entrar por el tatami abierto que daba al placido parque, aunque las palabras eran simples y sencillas, denotaban un gran sentimiento y develaban una gran verdad.

-Tu prometido llego aquí así como tú, siguiendo su instinto. Hace cinco días me encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida para los campesinos que venían a comprarla, en eso escuche las pisadas de alguien por lo que salí a darle la bienvenida, me sorprendió que frente a mí se encontrara un joven maldito, hacía tanto que no veía ninguno que la sorpresa me embargo, de inmediato lo atendí, sin embargo ya había escuchado los rumores de que una bella jovencita pelirroja de fuerza abrazadora y genio malhumorado se encontraba preguntando por algo o alguien, así que supuse era él, rápidamente le serví y sin dudarlo le pregunte sobre su maldición, me miró con sorpresa, pero había una tristeza en su mirada que la empañaba, me contó toda su historia, después supe que había quedado maldito de por vida sin poder recobrar su condición actual debido a que un anciano que vivía con él lo había atacado con un conjuro chino del cual ni siquiera sabía cuál era su reacción, supuse de que se trataba, y al ver su condición y su tristeza lo mande con mi hermana que vive en las faldas de la montaña Kasai-hasaní en un pueblo llamado Kama-ashi, ella es la que sabe más al respecto sobre ese conjuro y las pozas malditas.-

Akane se quedo sorprendida, de inmediato tomo su mochila y saco su monedero, saco un billete de mi yens y se lo dio, -Tenga, muchas gracias por la información.- Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder recogió su equipaje y salió a toda prisa, tenía que llegar a la estación, ya tenía el boleto y la información, era hora de dirigirse a toda prisa hacía su nuevo destino. **Fin del flash back.**

Y así llegue corriendo a la estación a tan solo cinco minutos de que el tren saliera, sin embargo, ahora en la oscuridad de mi vagón me doy cuenta de que me falto lo más importante, ¿Cómo voy a dar con la mujer? Ni siquiera le di tiempo a la anciana de que me digiera su nombre, no sé cómo es físicamente, pero nada me detendrá, una vez en el pueblo ya veré lo que puedo hacer, al fin y al cabo las ancianas sabias tipo brujas no abundan en todos los lados ¿o sí?, sin embargo me siento feliz a pesar de eso, ya sé que Ranma se dirige a donde Nabiki supuso, (de verdad que debo de temerle), ya veo como es que le hacía para encontrar respuestas y seguirnos a todos lados, y como le hacía para casi adivinar los pensamientos, si había veces que sentía que me leía como te estoy leyendo a ti, ahora me voy a dormir, fue un día largo y todavía hay que transbordar para mi última parada. Estoy algo nerviosa por lo que me deparará mi última estación, pero no creo que sea igual que los locos que me esperan en Nerima, allí si es para temerle, espero que Ranma se encuentre bien y que todo le esté saliendo como lo planea.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Quiero aclarar el por qué de que el capítulo fuera más corto que los anteriores, lo que pasa es que este es la unión importante hacia la aventura que está teniendo Ranma, la cual ya sabrán en el siguiente, sin más que decir por ahora me despido y hasta el Miércoles ya que ese día lo subiré, espero y les guste este ya que es algo lento.

Quiero dar las gracias también a los que me pusieron en alerta y los que me siguen leyendo porque me dan ánimo para las continuaciones, gracias sensei Trekumy porque sin ti no sabría ni como subir los capítulos, un beso a todos y hasta el miércoles,


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo seis**

**Querido diario: **Hoy llegue a la estación Maculara, transborde al tren que lleva hacia Kama-ashi, y por lo tanto aquí me encuentro, la verdad es que es un pequeño pueblo, por lo que estoy viendo se dedican a la siembra de arroz, la estación estaba casi vacía, sin embargo había una que otra pareja esperando a recién llegados, la mayoría eran seres mayores, decidí averiguar más cosas sobre el pueblo así que pregunte en donde quedaba el centro de este, allí por lo menos me daría cuenta de que tan grande era este y de que probabilidades tendría de encontrar a la mujer que yo busco, llegue gracias que pregunte y muchos me dijeron el camino, en realidad el centro del lugar era una plaza rodeada de un gran parque, en este había varios árboles y bancas, lo cual agradecí porque aunque el clima era muy agradable yo estaba agotada de haber caminado tanto, allí aprecie a cientos de parejas que recién salía de las escuelas, a otras tantas que caminaban con niños en brazos o comían en un picnic con toda la familia, me pregunte si yo tendría la fortuna de ser tan feliz como se vislumbraban que eran aquellas parejas. Me levante y mire a mi alrededor, la verdad es que el centro del pueblo era pacifico y no muy grande por lo que solo lo recorrí, allí encontré a una anciana sentada dando de comer a los pájaros, decidí que tal vez ella sabía de la mujer que estaba buscando, al acercarme pude apreciar más definidamente sus cabellos blancos y su piel lechosa surcada por las arrugas que denotaban el paso de los años.

**Flash Back:** Una anciana de contemplación penetrante desvió la vista hacia un lado buscando la mirada que la hacía darse cuenta de que era vigilada, al volver el rostro se encontró con una jovencita delicada de piel blanca como la porcelana y cabellos negros azulados, la mirada avellana de ella estaba llena de calidez y suspicacia.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, heredera del Dollo Tendo de la ciudad de Nerima.- Le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella. –Disculpe mi interrupción, lo que pasa es que busco a la hermana mayor de la señora Ayamashi que vive en el pueblo llamado Kuonjhi.-La mujer la observo un eterno minuto con su mirada penetrante y pacífica, sin embargo la brisa moviendo las copas de los árboles era lo único que sé escuchaba.

-Y dime jovencita ¿Para qué deseas hablar con ella?- murmuro viéndola de reojo.

-Lo que pasa es que busco respuestas que solo ella podría contestar.- Le contesto la joven peli- azul, la anciana volvió su vista hacía los pájaros que en ese momento comían de lo que ella les lanzaba, la cálida brisa movió uno que otro cabello que se soltaba del agarre de su moño, aun y cuando su rostro estaba marchito por los años, las cenizas que quedaban demostraban que en su juventud fue una mujer de extrema belleza.

-Mmm, pues te diré que tienes que tener algún argumento más fuerte si quieres que ella te atienda.- La jovencita miro a un lado, sentía que un reloj sonaba en su mente marcando los segundos, segundos en los cuales la posibilidad de que encontrara a su prometido se alejaba más y más.

-Bueno, lo busco por algo muy importante que solo ella me podría contestar.- Murmuro sin saber qué respuesta convincente le podría dar, tras unos minutos de silencio vio que la mujer se levantaba muy suavemente, así que se acercó tomándole la mano para que se apoyara en ella.

-Bueno, si la quieres encontrar tendrás que seguirme.- Le dijo mientras caminaba a paso lento, la iinazuke solo asintió y lentamente la acompaño, pasaron la acera y de inmediato llegaron a una gran casa, la barda que se extendía impedía ver su interior pero de inmediato se podía ver que era de alguien muy respetado, la mujer entro dejando los portones abiertos para dejar pasar a la jovencita tras de sí, pronto se vislumbro la casa, que aunque demostraba humildad era de acabados muy elegantes. La mujer abrió el tatami dando paso a la joven artista.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Mientras nos traerán el té y me podrás decir para que me buscabas.- La peli-azula la miro boquiabierta, no podía creer que esa mujer de mirada amable y sabia fuera a la que buscaba, asintió y rápidamente se sentó en un futón, unos sirvientes trajeron una chabu-dai y sirvieron el té para después retirarse dejándolas solas frente al inmenso jardín.

-Y dime Akane ¿qué es lo que buscas?- Le dijo la mujer mientras sorbía un poco de su té. –Bueno… hace cuatro días vino a visitarla una jovencita pelirroja, yo quisiera saber qué es lo que le pregunto y hacia dónde se dirige.- Le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, la mujer le sonrió haciendo que su mirar se suavizara más.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, es aquel hombre maldito.- tras una pausa prosiguió. –Y tú que tienes que ver con él, ¿por qué te interesa encontrarlo?- La muchachita la miro de nuevo y decididamente hablo. –Porque es mi prometido.-

-Mmm… ya veo, ¿y por qué quieres saber qué es lo que él busca?- Akane comprendió que si quería obtener respuestas tenía que contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

-Vera… en mi casa viven los padres de mi prometido junto con él, más aparte también vive el maestro de mis padres, se llama Haposai.- al momento vio que los ojos de la mujer brillaron de interés, tomo un trago a su té que para ese momento ya estaba algo frio y prosiguió.

-Mi prometido tiene tres años con la maldición, fue a entrenar a las pozas de Jusenkio y por un accidente cayó en la de la chica ahogada, sin embargo tiempo después tuvo que regresar a Japón y ya no pudo conseguir la cura. El maestro tiene mmm…- De inmediato se ruborizo ante el recuerdo del "entretenimiento" del maestro. –Mmm… manías y al ver a Ranma en chica quiere probarlas en él, sin embargo a mi prometido esa actitud poco respetable en un maestro le irrita, por lo que siempre terminan en disputa. Hace poco más de un mes, el maestro salió a un viaje de entrenamiento, y cuando regreso traía un manuscrito muy antiguo, data de la era Ming, en él había un hechizo para los "malditos de Jusenkio" El hechizo consistía en una serie de puntos estratégicos que se debían de tocar en cierto tiempo para aquel que hubiera caído en una poza, más aparte de un conjuro que hacía quedarse en su forma maldecida de por vida… el maestro lo utilizo en Ranma, le dijo que si aceptaba que fuera su maestro y probarse un cierto tipo de "ropa" lo volvería a su forma normal, sin embargo descubrimos que en el manuscrito no venía la forma de revertirlo, que no había cura…- Se detuvo un momento mientras sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. –Así que mi prometido decidió que lo mejor era anular el compromiso.- **Fin del Flash Back.**

Sentí que el nudo en la garganta se me hacía más fuerte, no obstante logre no derrumbarme, lo que me dijo después la anciana me despejo algunas dudas, al parecer Ranma logro quitarle el pergamino al maestro, después de un combate (ahora entiendo porque el maestro no ha aparecido) le contó que era una reliquia de las amazonas (al parecer fue una de las cosas que le robo a la anciana Colagne)y que en el viaje de supuesto entrenamiento, lo desenterró de un lugar secreto donde lo había ocultado, él fue de inmediato a preguntarle a la anciana y esta le dijo que la única en conocer más sobre ese tema era la anciana que vivía en las montañas hermana gemela de Ayamashi, esa mujer era quien sabía toda la historia de las pozas, de inmediato partió hacia donde le informó que vivía Ayamashi ya que era la única que conocía el paradero de su hermana, Colagne se fue a buscar más información a el pueblo de las Amazonas (ahora veo por qué Shampoo no sabía nada) partiendo de inmediato a china para ayudar a su "yerno". La mujer comenzó con su relato segundos después.

**Flash Back:** -Veras- …Le dijo la anciana –Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre humilde, un campesino, se cansó de los maltratos y de ver como su gran pueblo se iba a la ruina, se levantó junto con varios más en una guerrilla interna, quería derrotar al imperio ya que no pudieron controlar los desastre naturales que hubieron, dejando morir a miles de gente de hambre mientras ellos se gastaban en corrupción y otras cosas la arcas del pueblo. El emperador al ver que el hombre había derrocado a varia gente de su ejército mando reunir al consejo de hechiceros los cuales idearon un conjuro en unas pozas que subastaban de agua a la guerrilla, el conjuro consistía en que aquello que callera en una de ellas haría que los demás se convirtieran en lo mismo, sin embargo, un aliado se los comunico, por lo que no dejaban que nadie callera. Pero el gran hombre que se llamaba Zhu Yuanzhang decidió aprovechar aquello, hundió un tigre y un dragón, con esa agua convirtió a varios de sus guerreros con los cuales atacaron a el emperador, derrocándolo del trono y colocándolo a él, ese hombre empezó la dinastía Ming, en china, fue el emperador que la fundo, más sin embargo, un día, su hija menor, de cabellos rojos como el fuego y piel de porcelana decidió visitar el lugar que lo logro coronar, queriendo llevarle de regalo de cumpleaños un poco del agua en donde se hundió el dragón, pero uno de sus enemigos la golpeo en la cabeza cuando caminaba a un lado de una de las pozas, logrando que se ahogara, el emperador se derrumbó de dolor, hasta que un día, una mujer que fue rescatada por él se decidió bañarse en esa poza, ya que no quería verlo morir de dolor. Al paso del tiempo, los Tártaros derrocaron a él último emperador de esta dinastía, para ello aprovecharon esa poza, atrapando a el último descendiente y convirtiéndolo en chica para su humillación, sin embargo, para el mundo fingieron que se había ahorcado, ya que la mayoría de los jefes del gobierno lo estaban haciendo. El hombre trato de decirle a alguien, pero nadie le creyó, así que un día y para su sorpresa se mojo con agua caliente volviendo a la normalidad, pero para su infortunio el agua fría lo persiguió, convirtiéndolo de inmediato de nuevo en chica, sin embargo el jefe Tártaro lo descubrió, así que llamo a los hechiceros y a los estudiosos de los puntos chinos con los cuales aumentar el dolor o disminuirlo, así como la fortaleza, ellos fusionaron la magia con la anatomía y ciencia de esos puntos, así que ellos lo aprovecharon y convirtieron a sus enemigos en algún animal, hasta que uno de los hechiceros robo el pergamino en el cual se encontraba el conjuro, entregándoselo a un bella mujer, la cual era conocida por su fuerza y lealtad, ella formo un grupo de mujeres poderosas y valerosas, las cuales formaron el pueblo de las amazonas, jurando proteger el pergamino.- pausadamente dejo el té que traía en sus manos y continuo con su relato.

-Más sin embargo el emperador Tártaro se dio cuenta, y siendo el único que se sabía de memoria el pergamino convirtió al traidor en un cerdito negro, pero como la jefa de la tribu estaba enamorada de aquel hombre valeroso, decidió ir en su rescate, y así estudio los antiguos libros de hueso, tratando de encontrar la cura, después de muchos años, hechizo una poza muy lejos de las dinastías, en una isla, la cual la cuidaba un dragón legendario, fusiono ciertos puntos que se encuentran en el cuerpo humano, que, aunado con el agua de esa poza, volvería a su estado original a la persona hechizada, sin embargo seguiría maldito.- Termino por relatarle viéndola a los ojos, Akane quedo pasmada procesando la información, hasta que súbitamente comenzó a reír mientras inmensas gotas de cristal resbalaba de sus mejillas.

-¡Así que Ranma puede volver a ser hombre!- Grito entusiasmada, sintiendo que el pozo en que había estado su corazón se comenzaba a llenar de la inmensa alegría que la envolvía.

-Así es, el dragón que cuidaba la poza se enamoro de una humana maldita convertida en un gato de por vida debido a que se reveló contra la tribu robándoles el pergamino, sin embargo, su madre, que era la cabeza del grupo, se apiado de ella al paso de los años y al sentir que su hija había comprendido la lección de quererse apoderar de los poderes de una jefa, así que le conto el secreto de donde se hallaba la cura, el dragón la descubrió de inmediato, más sin embargo como sus grandes ojos la delataban debido a que eran tan transparentes, se dio cuenta de que era una persona hechizada, la dejo mojarse con el agua volviendo a su estado. La mujer en recompensa se quedo con él, al paso del tiempo el dragón se enamoro, pero sabía que no lo veía como a una persona así que qué decidió viajar a las pozas encantadas y se mojo con el agua en donde un joven hombre recientemente se había ahogado, al volver con la mujer, esta lo reconoció por sus ojos, así paso el tiempo y ambos se enamoraron, se casaron y los descendientes son los que ahora cuidan el secreto de la poza.-

Akane miro a la mujer, de inmediato se puso en señal de reverencia. –Dígame por favor en donde se encuentra esa poza, necesito alcanzar a mi prometido.- Al elevar el rostro miró que la mujer le sonreía dulcemente.

-Veras pequeña, el lugar es muy riesgoso, los descendientes que cuidan la poza son muy fuertes ya que en sus venas corre la sangre de aquel legendario dragón, por lo que sería muy peligroso para ti ir con él, ¿De verdad te arriesgarías solo por volverlo a ver?- La peli- azul la miro a los ojos con certeza le contesto. –Así es, yo correré cualquier peligro con tal de encontrar a mi prometido.-

Después de unos instantes la mujer asintió. –Bueno, yo trate de convencerte, pero viendo lo decidida que estas, te lo diré, veras, en la cima de esta montaña se encuentra una cueva, dentro de la cueva esta la poza, más sin embargo, el camino está repleto de trampas, además de que la entrada es cuidada por un descendiente directo, el más fuerte de todos.- **Fin del Flash Back**

Y así es como estoy de camino a la cima, la anciana mujer me dio un brazalete, me dijo que cuando me lo miraran me dejarían libre, ya que ella es la matriarca de la descendencia del dragón, me sorprendió, y más porque no me ataco al saber que venía por alguien quien iba dispuesto por el agua de la poza, sin embargo ella dijo que hacía lo correcto, que la historia se volvía a escribir, solo que ahora con los papeles invertidos. Espero encontrar a Ranma lo más pronto posible, no sé qué tan peligroso sea el camino pero espero que muy pronto él encuentre lo que tanto anhela sin correr ningún riesgo, lo único que me preocupa es que la anciana me dijo que tenía que vencer a aquel hombre para que así le pudieran dar el agua, y Ranma no tiene la misma capacidad que siendo hombre, sin embargo yo confío mucho en su capacidad y sé que él lo logrará.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda aquí estoy con la continuación, la verdad es que mis neuronas se secaron de tanto trabajar, aun ahora mi mente está sobrecargada de información, como verán invente la historia del nacimiento pozas, sin embargo mucha de la historia Ming es cierto como lo del él campesino, la historia de los tártaros etc.… lo demás ya es de mi cosecha, vieran que me tarde un rato en leer cada una de las páginas en donde encontré información Ming, pero bueno el resultado valió la pena, o por lo menos a mi me agrado, espero y a ustedes también, nos vemos si dios quiere el viernes y no se olviden de dejarme review, nos vemos entonces.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo siete.**

Querido diario: Hace una semana que no podía platicarte mis cosas, de verdad lo siento, es que han sucedido tantas que ya no sé por dónde empezar a relatártelas, solo puedo decirte que en este momento me siento en un gran reloj de arena que poco a poco se va llenando con esta para asfixiarme en su interior, con cada centésima que pasa, lentamente cae otro granito que me hace dar cuenta de mi inutilidad, de lo estorbosa que soy, con cada grano cayendo sobre mi me doy cuenta de una nueva realidad, una realidad que me quema, que ahoga, que hace que los pulmones me ardan con tan solo respirar, me duele, me duele vivir, me duele saber que nunca más volveré a ser lo que era, que por más que me esfuerce yo nunca seré suficiente, que ya no soy la misma, he evolucionado, madurado de golpe y enfrentado a una realidad que me ha superado y me ha dejado rota, con mis miles de pedazos esparcidos por un campo en el cual es casi imposible volver a juntarlos para reconstruirme, para volver a ser yo, es una tristeza que me embarga en un manto de obscuridad y dolor, por más que muestre al mundo mi sonrisa y me vuelva a poner la máscara que hace mucho había fabricado, sé que no se lo creen, sé que ellos sufren tanto como yo, pero aún así me siento tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo ayudarlos a hacerlos sentir bien, no puedo, porque no puedo yo misma sentirme bien, aún así no culpo a nadie, es mi responsabilidad, y con todo, de lo único que no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca es de que lo hice por él, que todo esto lo hice por ayudarlo, por volver a verlo y por salvarlo, lo hice por amor, y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces aún y cuando supiera lo que me pasará.

**Flash back: **el ocaso cubría al cielo en tonalidades cobrizas, naranjas y dorados, envolviendo a todo en un color ámbar, aún así, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos azulados y preciosa mirada castaña avanzaba lentamente sobre aquel empedrado camino repleto de árboles y raíces que de vez en cuando la hacían dar uno que otro tropezón, sus largas y hermosas piernas, cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla pesquero, denotaban en sus pantorrillas inmensidad de arañazos por las miles de ramas que se cruzaban en su camino rasgándolas, sus pequeños pies llevaban unos tenis muy adecuados para el arduo camino sobre el que avanzaba, y la parte superior de su cuerpo lucía una blusa de vestir abotonada al frente, aunque sin mangas, esta lucía aun más su diminuta cintura y lo bien proporcionado de su torso, que en ese momento presionaba contra esta haciendo que los botones ligeramente dejaran entrever.

Con las mejillas color carmín por el esfuerzo y el cabello algo húmedo se veía perfecta, más sin embargo lo que más perdían eran esos hermosos ojos chocolate, que en ese momento miraban con firmeza el camino que llevaba a la cima de una montaña, se le veía que nada podía impedir ese recorrido. La tarde siguió su transcurso junto con ella, entre más se avanzaba la noche, sentía que más se aproximaba a la meta, sin embargo, cuando los últimos rayos coloreaban la montaña, decidió que era el momento de armar su tienda, pues si seguía la obscuridad se lo impediría, suavemente se quito la mochila de su espalda y la poso en el suelo terroso cubierto de hojas secas, ramas y pasto. En silencio y escuchando el trinar de los pájaros sacó todos los objetos, poco a poco empezó a dar forma según su intuición y lo poco que recordaba de armar una casa de campaña, cuando terminó miro su obra sacudiéndose las manos, una gran gota de sudor se situó sobre su cabeza al mirar el fruto de su trabajo.

-Solo espero que no se me caiga encima cuando esté dormida, creo que a la próxima le diré a Ranma que me enseñe a armar una.- la obra en sí más parecía una cueva de palos y tela, aunque tenía una pequeña abertura que parecía ser la entrada de aquella peculiar casa de acampar, sin embargo decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer y lo más rápido, pues la obscuridad ya era más que notoria, y solo un fino rayo de luz iluminaba el bosque. Pronto se apresuro a juntar lo más que podía de troncos secos, los puso uno encima del otro apilados y los encendió para sobre la fogata y colgada de un palo que se encontraba sujeto de otros dos a los costados poner una olla, saco un corazón de bambú, un poco de miso y unas zanahorias para pelarlas y picarlas, después saco un paquete de fideos de soba, un poco de salsa de soya, un frasco de mirin junto con otro de vinagre y se decidió a preparase la cena. Tras varios instantes de haber pelado con las verduras por no dejarse pelar y tras un pequeño corte en el dedo miro los escasos trozos que habían quedado de las zanahorias y el corazón de bambú, sintió un poco de desilusión más sin embargo las empezó a cortar, sobre de ella volaron varios trozos de madera y uno que otro de verdura, al final las hecho a la olla y aventó un chorro de aceite pegando el grito en el cielo cuando una llamarada enorme se poso sobre esta, sin embargo al momento se disipo, con asombro miro los restos de las verduras en una tonalidad café sosa y las hojas de miso negras en su totalidad, sin embargo y tras un encogimiento de hombros empezó a moverlas, después hecho la sopa de soba y tras dudarlo, hecho medio litro de vinagre balsámico que hizo que nuevamente otra llamarada más fuerte que la anterior se posara sobre la olla y quemara una que otra rama de los árboles que se encontraban sobre ella, tras haber menguado el fuego hasta desaparecer hecho medio litro de mirin y la mitad del frasquito de la salsa de soya, después agrego un poco de agua y espero a que hirviera.

Media hora después y tras casi habérsele pegado la pasta miro su obra con el seño fruncido y algo de recelo, suavemente se llevo un poco de la extraña comida a la boca, de inmediato sintió en sus papilas el sabor agrió del vinagre, aunado con lo quemado de la verdura y lo salado de la salsa de soya, rápidamente corrió tras la extraña choza que le serviría como casa de acampar y volvió el contenido de su estomago, al cabo de unos minutos regreso a el lugar frente a la fogata y se sentó sobre la piedra que le había servido de banco. –Definitivamente nunca voy a ser buena cocinera, con razón Ranma decía que lo quería envenenar.- Murmuró con pesar, de inmediato saco de su mochila una pequeña olla y un vaso de sopa instantánea, a pesar de sus réplicas su onee-chan le había puesto dos, saco otra botella de agua y sirvió un poco en la olla para ponerla a hervir, cuando estuvo lista la vacio en el vaso y espero a que la sopa estuviera lista, cinco minutos después comía lentamente la sopa, después lavo los trastes con el resto del agua y se preparo para dormir sin darse cuenta de que unas sombras rodeaban el campamento.

El sueño suavemente la embargo, el cansancio del día aunado a lo incomodo de las noches por dormir en un vagón la hizo dormirse de inmediato, el trinar de los grillos se escuchaba como un suave nana acompañado del canto de un búho. De repente una mano sobre su boca hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, ante ella una persona robusta y alta la miraba por debajo de una máscara, rápidamente la saco de la choza que con el brusco movimiento se derrumbo, sintió que el temor se instalaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo y gracias a las pequeñas llamas de la fogata aprecio que tres más se encontraban en el exterior. De inmediato mordió la mano con toda la fuerza que su quijada fue capaz, el hombre la aventó de golpe y ella aprovecho para escapar, sin embargo uno de los enmascarados le cubrió el paso, alzo una mano en ademán de agarrarla pero ella la aprovechó para aplicarle una llave que lo desplomo en el piso, los otros la rodearon y ella se puso en posición de combate.

-Niña, te has equivocado de contrincantes, además tu estas sola, ¿qué crees que podrías hacernos?- le dijo uno de ellos con un dejo de burla en la voz. –Pues no me importa si estoy sola, díganme ¿quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?- él hombre en el piso se puso de pie y la rodeo dejándola imposibilitada y a merced de aquellos hombres.

-Eso mismo deberíamos preguntarte a ti ¿no crees? Nosotros somos de la dinastía dragón, nuestro deber es impedir que alguien suba a la cima, aquel que quiera hacerlo deberá vencernos o demostrar que tiene el consentimiento de alguno de los patriarcas.- Le contesto otro de los hombre encapuchados, solo en ese instante la joven peli-azul se dio cuenta de que aquellos no eran unos simples hombres, sino que llevaban un uniforme estilo ninja negro y en la espalda llevaban un grabado en hilo de plata en forma de dragón. Sintió que el temor la invadía, sin embargo tomo la mano que le sujetaba por el cuello para tratar de zafarse del agarre, en eso un destello en su muñeca hizo que los otros la miraran estupefactos.

-Dinos niña ¿Quién te dio esa pulsera?- ella los miro con desconcierto hasta que se dio cuenta de que le preguntaban sobre la pulsera que aquella anciana le había regalado, con algo de temor contestó. –Fue… fue la hermana gemela de Ayamashi… la que vive a las faldas de la montaña, en el pueblo.- Los cuatro hombre se miraron a los ojos y asintieron al mismo tiempo. –Así que la matriarca Shiu-long decidió que te dejáramos ascender.- Le dijo uno de los encapuchados. – Pues está bien, solo ten cuidado niña, las trampas no serán tan condescendientes como nosotros, te diríamos donde están pero ya ni nos acordamos.- Le dijeron antes de dar un salto y alejarse como si nunca hubieran estado.

Tras varios instantes de estupor, cayó sobre sus piernas y se recargo en un tronco de árbol viendo al cielo, unas pequeñas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas de porcelana y por primera vez sintió el miedo y el sentirse desprotegida, además de sentirse más sola que nunca, porque así era, se sentía más sola y desprotegida que nunca, ya no estaba ni su padre ni su familia, y tampoco estaba aquella persona que aunque la insultaba, se burlaba de sus atributos y su forma de cocinar, siempre estuvo ahí, cuidándola, protegiéndola, dando la vida por ella si era necesario.

La luna dio paso a los primeros rayos del alba que anunciaban un nuevo día, lentamente se levanto y como autómata guardo todo en su mochila, era cierto que ya no estaba el joven oji-azul a su lado, sin embargo ella lo seguiría hasta el infierno con tal de estar a su lado, con tal de volver a verlo, con tal de oírle decir que era una tonta marimacho, porque aunque siempre la insultaba sus ojos estaban empapados de preocupación, de protección y de un sentimiento velado al que aún no se atrevía aponerle nombre, más sin embargo lo identificaba con el de ella.

Ya cambiada y lista tomo nuevamente la mochila y decidió ir trotando, al menos así sabía que llegaría más pronto. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, las tonalidades del cielo cambiaron conforme el sol avanzaba sobre una bóveda azul celeste que admiraba a cualquiera e inspiraba a los más grandes poetisas, a media mañana llego a un riachuelo donde se empapo con un pañuelo el cuello y los hombros desnudos, además del rostro y las mejillas, después lleno las botellas que llevaba consigo, rápidamente reanudo el paso y al medio día ya había avanzado más de la mitad de la cima, el clima poco a poco iba haciéndose más frio por lo que se decidió poner una chamarra y un pantalón, continuando así con su camino, sin embargo a medida que avanzaba los caminos se hacían más empinados y repletos de piedras lisas y filosas, una que otra vez tropezó y se raspo cientos de veces las manos, sin embargo y para su fortuna no se había topado con ninguna de las dichosas trampas, lentamente vislumbro en tundra el paisaje por lo que se podía apreciar el vasto camino repleto de césped y ya casi sin ningún árbol a la vista, el aire mecía la pasto que le llegaba hasta la cintura en color oro, y las ventiscas llevaban consigo la frialdad que envolvía al paraje, sin embargo aspiro hondo y siguió adelante, tenía una meta a la cual llegar y cada vez la sentía más cerca.

De pronto escucho el tronar de las ramas y cuando miro al suelo se dio cuenta de que era una trampa, más sin embargo era tarde, el suelo se abrió dejando ver un pozo con postas afiladas de árboles colocadas estratégicamente para el que cayera fuera atravesado por ellas, sin embargo, como buena artista marcial alcanzo a sujetarse de una de ellas, quedando sujeta por ambas manos en posición vertical con la cabeza casi rozando otro puntiagudo palo, rápidamente y con toda la fuerza y el equilibrio del que fue capaz, arranco una posta y la encajo a un costado del pozo, suavemente se sujeto con las piernas dobladas sobre esta y elevo el torso como si estuviera haciendo una abdominal hasta quedar sujeta con las manos y las piernas, se giro sobre el palo quedando ahora sobre este y con gran agilidad y equilibrio se puso en pie para así sujetarse de la orilla del pozo, con las últimas fuerzas se elevo y salió de ahí, cayendo sobre sus pantorrillas y respirando con dificultad, tras varios minutos se puso en pie y admiro la profundidad del pozo y lo peligroso de la trampa, si no fuera por los años con aquel par de locas que fungieron como entrenamiento era muy seguro que hubiera muerto atravesada, respiro hondamente y prosiguió con su andanza dando las gracias a Kami.

Tras otra media hora por fin pudo divisar las grandes rijosidades que le servirían para escalar a la cima, era cierto que estaba agotada pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y ya nada la podría detener. De inmediato empezó a escalar apoyándose de las piedras, cierto que no llevaba arnés ni equipo de escalar pero sin embargo ella sabía que era la única forma de subir, lentamente empezó a escalar agarrándose de una que otra roca y apoyándose de igual manera, en eso una en la que había colocado su mano se zafó cayendo por el barranco y dejando al descubierto un pequeño orificio, cuando se iba a asomar salió disparada una flecha que le rozo un mechón de cabellos, se dio cuenta que tenía que subir rápido y con cuidado porque podría haber más trampas y quizá la siguiente sí diera de lleno en ella, subió más deprisa pero con cuidado, en eso sintió que otra piedra se aflojaba con su agarre y en un costado salió disparada una enorme roca colgada de una cuerda que servía para hacerla un enorme péndulo, se pego lo más que pudo a la pared y se acordó de las miles de veces que su prometido la había llamado flaca desgarbada tabla de planchar, ese sería el momento de aprovechar, aun así la roca le roso la parte trasera de los glúteos haciendo que casi cayera, miro de reojo que se había alejado un poco y lo aprovecho para subir otras dos rocas, se agarro lo más fuerte que pudo preparándose para la embestida de la roca, esta vez la aplasto más fuerte y provoco que se soltara de una mano, afortunadamente los pies y la otra mano estaban bien colocados sobre las rocas, cuando al fin se alejo se agarro fuertemente y subió otro dos, dos veces más estuvo a punto de caer, ya no llevaba la mochila puesto que lo siguiente era la punta y si la llevaba no podría mantener equilibrio, cosa de la cual se alegraba profundamente. Lentamente subió más de tres cuartos de la montaña, para ese instante el sol se había obscurecido por enormes nubes grises, además de que las ventiscas eran más fuertes y cada vez le congelaban más los dedos de las manos y los pies, lo único que la alentaba a seguir adelante era el anhelo de ver a cierto joven de ojos azul grisáceo como las profundidades del mar, suavemente tomo otra roca y esta se zafó de inmediato, revelando cientos de dagas que salieron disparadas por distintos orificios de los cuales ni siquiera podía vislumbrar, venían en todas direcciones, ella lo único que pudo hacer fue pegarse más a la pared rocosa y cerrar los ojos rogando a Kami que no le sucediera nada grave, las dagas pasaron rozándole las pantorrillas desgarrando a su paso la delicada piel junto con la tela de los jeans, además de que una le corto la espalda y otra le rozo a un lado de la nuca, para suerte ninguna salió justo al frente porque si no la hubieran atravesado.

El frio acrecentaba y la jovencita sentía como le escurrían hilitos líquidos que para ese momento ya no eran sudor, además de que justo en esas partes sentía como le dolían y le ardían con el roce del aire, en eso el viento llevo puntos blancos que la abatieron sobre su cabeza, la nieve empezó a caer anunciando lo que sería una ligera manta blanca de hielo, siguiendo con la vista uno de esos copos y con el cansancio nublándole la razón elevo una mano abierta sobre la cual empezaron a juntarse, en ella se podían ver los nudillos pelados y la palma con ligeras cortadas de las cuales salían gotas rojizas que los pintaron, entonces a su mente vinieron los momentos cuando el joven de la trenza le regalo en su primera navidad un osito de felpa, unas tarjetas y una caja musical, fue un detalle que se él incrusto en el corazón y nunca más se borro de su mente, también recordó la navidad del año siguiente cuando acepto aquella extraña red que había tejido con el afán de una bufada. Así era él, detallista, algo grosero y muy sobre protector pero siempre dispuesto a rescatarla de los momentos más difíciles, así era el hombre que ella amaba, y como aquella primera navidad cuando se enfrento a él trió de locas prometidas diciéndole que él pasaría esa y todas las navidades junto a él, así ahora se lo grito a el mal tiempo, a sus manos, pantorrillas y espalda sangrantes, que nunca, ni en un millón de años algo podría apartarlos, porque ellos estaría eternamente juntos.

Con las fuerzas renovadas volvió a tomar otra roca, y así, cada vez más cansada, cada vez con más frio y cada vez más adolorida, lentamente llego a la cima, suavemente sus manos sintieron lo lizo de el piso, alzó la mirada y ante su asombro y alegría noto que tocaba el suelo de la cima, la cima que representaba el poder acercarse a su meta, el poder volverlo a ver. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban subió, cuando al fin llego se recostó en el piso repleto de nieve y miro al cielo dando gracias a Kami y a su madre de haberlo logrado.

De pronto se escucho un monumental estruendo y al cielo lo atravesó un relámpago de luz que lo dividió en dos, se dio cuenta de que los miles de truenos provenían de detrás de ella, con todo el cansancio que le nublaba la vista se puso en pie, y tambaleándose llego a un valle que contenía grandes rocas, suavemente camino entre ellas mientras su asombro se acrecentaba más y más, dos sombras enormes se veían que peleaban con gran fuerza, era la lucha de dos titanes creando tormentas, entre más se acercaba más poderoso se sentía el ambiente y más fuerte los estruendos, en eso un trueno en forma de dragón azul eléctrico salió de entre las palmas de uno de los titanes mandando a volar al otro que cayó directo en una agua de la cual salía vapor.

De entre el agua salió la figura excelsa de un dios, los ojos de la jovencita se agrandaron más porque ante ella el titán tomaba forma. Aunque en ese momento se veía mal herido, con la manga de la camisa china completamente rasgada y un fino hilo de sangre cayéndole desde la frente hasta la sien, de entre las aguas surgió el perfecto ejemplar masculino, su porte de gallardía era orgullosa y a le vez magnífica, aún y cuando su cuerpo lucía una ligera inclinación hacía enfrente, se veía perfecto, su cabello húmedo por el agua dejaba caer sobre el adonis rostro esculpido a mano por lo más grandes escultores de la época de David, su barbilla ligeramente cuadrada por la tención, sus mejillas esculpidas en mármol y su nariz aquilina perfecta que daba la más asombrosa armonía a aquel que era la masculinidad en persona, aún así era asombroso como esas facciones se fundían con las inocentes de un niño y las arrogantes de un maestro, en sus ojos la chispa de vitalidad y fiereza aunado con la inocencia de la cual él era el único dueño, se fundían en el más asombroso azul marino intenso del que se podían inspirar para mil y un poemas, la manga desgarrada dejaba ver un musculosos brazo que denotaba años de esfuerzo y ejercicio, su caminar aunque lento por las heridas era firme y orgulloso, como todo el, simplemente perfecto. Ahí estaba la persona por la cual había ido, por la cual estaba adolorida, cansada, herida y casi sin energía, pero valía la pena, eso y más valía la pena el amor de su vida. El vacio que antes ocupaba el lugar en su corazón se reboso de él y este nuevamente empezó a latir, el aire que antes le ardía al llenar sus pulmones se dulcifico, en la garganta se le hizo un nudo y los ojos le escocieron por las lagrimas que se le acumulaban, nuevamente se sintió vivir, nuevamente sintió que el alma le volvía a el cuerpo y que el corazón le rebozaba de felicidad, parecía que nada más le importaba, no podía dejar de ver a ese joven al que tanto amaba, el que tanto dolores de cabeza y de corazón le había dado, por el cual daría la vida si era necesario, por el cual vivía, sentía, al cual amaría eternamente por siempre hasta que las galaxias explotaran y volvieran a unirse, incluso más allá.

-Bien jovencito, llego tu hora, te dejare morir con la forma que viniste a buscar.- Le grito el titán que se encontraba de espaldas, en eso empezó a juntar toda su energía entre sus manos y empezó a verse como el tumulto formaba miles de rayos de los cuales poco a poco se formó una esfera azul eléctrica dispuesta a atacar y arrasar con todo a su paso, se podía ver la fiereza en cada uno de sus músculos, aunque él también llevaba la ropa algo desgarbada y el grabado un dragón con hilo de oro en la espalda, se notaba que allí más que nada habían habido una lucha entre dioses. Cuando al fin resonó la fuerza y un relámpago partió el cielo en dos como la forma de un gran dragón que rugía como un grito de guerra, sintió que el corazón le dejaba de palpitar, ante sus ojos miro como la gran serpiente de energía se abalanzaba feroz con las fauces abiertas al chico de la trenza dispuesto a engullirlo y acabar con él, no sabía cómo es que había avanzado tanto, ni ella tampoco sabía como ellos no se dieron cuenta, lo único que sabía era que ya lo había perdido una vez, que había sido el tormento más grande de su vida y que no lo volvería a perder, de inmediato y con las fuerzas restantes en su cuerpo se abalanzo sobre él poniéndose en medio de la enorme energía y su víctima, escucho la fuerza acercándose a toda velocidad resonando con todo su estruendo y miró el rostro asombrado del amor de su vida, miro sus ojos y le sonrió de aquella manera que parecía que lo idiotizaba, lo único que atinó a gritar fue –Ranma, me alegro de volverte a ver.- lo sintió rodearle con sus grandes y fuertes brazos, miró el terror en sus ojos a la vez que el gran dolor que empezaba a formarse en grandes diamantes líquidos, más sin embargo ya era tarde, todo se volvió obscuro y cayó a un pozo negro sin fin con la única alegría de que lo había podido ver, lo había sentido abrazándola y lo había salvado.

-¡¡¡Akaneee!!!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno, antes que nada, mil disculpas, no había podido actualizar debido a varios problemillas de paro de labores y esas cosas con la musa, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero y le agrade mucho, la verdad es que a mí me gusto el escribirlo pero muy probablemente habrá a quién no, lo que es muy balido.

Explicando algunas cosas solo les puedo decir que muy pronto entenderán todo sobre el reloj de arena, a partir de aquí las cosas cambian mucho, no sé si para bien o para mal, yo diría que esta en un término gris, ahora si me despido porque ando con exámenes hasta el cuello, ojala y les guste y se decidan a dejarme algún review.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo Ocho.**

Querido diario: Se que me quede en pauta recordando, disculpa, a final de cuentas fue lo último que pude ver de ese día, a mi amado tormento, sin embargo, aún me asombra que nítidamente observe lagrimas derramadas por mí, quien lo diría, no sé si me ama, pero al menos sé que me aprecia, aunque eso no es un consuelo.

**Flash Back:** Se escuchó un gran estruendo que hizo temblar la montaña, una enorme nube de polvo obscureció el lugar donde instantes antes se realizaba una enérgica batalla, lentamente el polvo fue cayendo dejando vislumbrar la figura de un joven con una doncella en brazos.

Las extremidades que la rodeaban se veían con algunas llagas por recibir el fuerte impacto de la energía, sin embargo a él no parecía importarle, toda su atención se adentraba en la jovencita que tenía entre ellos. La muchacha estaba desmayada, su cuerpo inerte estaba con la espalda toda rasgada debido a la fuerza que instantes atrás la había atacado, sus mejillas de porcelana en ese momento tenían uno que otro rasguño del cual se podía apreciar sangre seca, su chamarra toda destrozada en la parte lateral y su pantalón en algunas partes cortado como si lo hubieran agarrado a cuchillazos, aún así en su finísimo rostro una suave sonrisa se podía apreciar.

Aquello doblego al muchacho como si fuera papel, se dejo caer sobre sus piernas con ella en brazos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se desarmo como un juguete dejándose nublar por el dolor, de repente sobre la fina piel de ella se empezaron a ver como pequeñas gotas de agua caían, eran las lagrimas del joven al verla en aquel estado, y todo por él, todo por su culpa, de repente el dolor no le entro por completo en el pecho y lo dejo salir en un grito ahogado.

-¡Akane! Akane despierta por favor, vamos niña tonta, abre tus ojos… por lo que más quieras… no me dejes.- le dijo lo último en un susurro mientras la abrazaba y la apretaba contra si, sentía el pecho ardiéndole con un dolor jamás conocido, estaba derrotado, no tenía ya nada por lo que seguir, se dejo llevar junto al dolor abrazándola como si con ello la pudiera retener a su lado mientras a su mente volvían los miles de momentos vividos junto a aquella jovencita de fuerza descomunal y frágil sonrisa, recordó la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, las veces que sentía los celos carcomiéndole cuando los miles de jovencitos trataban de llamar su atención y cuando a él, al único, le sonreía con esa sonrisa arrolladora que lo envolvía y lo dejaba fuera de sí, noqueado. La necesitaba, la necesitaba más que al aire, le dolía el pecho al sentir como se escapaba de sus brazos, como un niño chiquito lloro empapándola con sus lágrimas hablándole para que lo viera con aquellos grandes ojos avellana que le paraban el palpitar a su corazón.

-Vamos niño, aún no he terminado contigo, debes de dar gracias a esa chiquilla, si no fuera por ella ya estarías muerto, sin embargo lo único que logro fue prologar tu agonía porque ahora acabare contigo, ya sabes que si quieres volver a ser maldito por completo tienes que derrotarme, si no, no pulsare los puntos de tu chií.-

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, no las últimas a las que apenas y puso atención y que en ese momento le daban igual, sino a las primeras, esas palabras que lo hicieron tragar en seco y que lo lastimaron más que cualquier golpe.

-Mal… maldito.- Lentamente se levanto con la jovencita entre sus brazos sintiendo como el fuego de la rabia ardía en sus interior extinguiendo todo a su paso. –Que dijiste chico.- le dijo el gran hombre con una sonrisa déspota en los labios. –Te olvidas que estás hablando con un descendiente de dragón.-

-Eres… eres un maldito, has atacado a lo único que me importa, a la única persona por la que daría mi vida, ¡eso no te lo voy a perdonar!- le grito mirándole a los ojos mientras su aura crecía con el color del rojo vino haciendo grietas en el rocoso suelo.

-No me hagas reír ¿Qué puede hacer un simple mortal maldito como tú?- Le contesto el hombre mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, porque aunque no creía que ese muchacho le hiciera algún rasguño, si sabía que su deber era derrotarlo. De un salto llegó frente a él y empezó a lanzarle patadas, sabía que no podía hacer nada, todavía tenía sostenida a la joven herida la cual se veía muy mal, era muy probable que pronto falleciera. El joven de la trenza sentía el corazón en un puño, el dolor de ver a su amada así, perdida, herida y probablemente muerta le robaba la razón, ya nada tenía sentido, sin embargo sus cuerpo respondía a los ataques de forma automática, y sin saberlo, sus pasos empezaron a formar nuevamente una espiral.

-Que patético eres, no crees que no me he dado cuenta que estas tratando de repetir tu técnica, pero como te dije anteriormente, ¡es inservible conmigo!- Le grito mientras le lanzaba un rodillazo que el oji-azul apenas y pudo desviar, de forma automática su brazo se levanto de golpe y toda el aura de tristeza se concentro en este formando una gran bola de energía con destellos rojizos.

-¡Rugido de dragón!- Grito mientras lanzaba a su enemigo al aire junto con la poderosa bola de energía que se dividía en miles pequeñas y atacaban directo a su contrincante. Todo se volvió nuevamente obscuro empañado por el poderoso tornado que elevo las partículas de polvo las cuales formaron otra nube, el muchacho tocio con fuerza y con sus últimas energías cargo a la joven en brazos para buscar ayuda, no podía detenerse a ver qué había pasado con su contrincante, ni tampoco si alguien podía ayudarlo con los puntos de su chií para así poder mojarse de nuevo con agua caliente y ser hombre.

Corrió sin parar y de vez en cuando salto en una que otra rama hasta que llego al pequeño poblado en donde antes había estado para derrotar a lo que se oponían en su camino rumbo a la cima, fue duro y le quito mucho tiempo además de las trampas. Cuando al fin diviso la entrada al pueblo sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó de bruces, sin embargo de forma automática giro el cuerpo y la jovencita se derrumbó sobre él, todo se empezó a volver obscuro y lo último que vio fue a unos pueblerinos rodearle, con sus últimas energías les murmuro mientras caía en un pozo negro. –Ayúdenla… está muy mal… por favor…- **Fin del Flash Back.**

Y eso fue lo que me conto la señora Shiu-long, nos encontraron y nos ayudaron, de no ser porque veníamos de la cima probablemente no lo hubieran hecho, ya que el deber de ellos es detener a todo aquel que quiera un poco de la poza, aún así el hecho de que llevara la pulsera de ella nos fue de gran utilidad y de inmediato nos atendieron llamándola para enterarla de todo. No sé cómo fue pero Ranma logro derrotar a la persona que protegía la poza, sin embargo el hombre le devolvió a su estado de antes, por lo menos ya puede transformarse en hombre, no obstante yo ya no lo puedo apreciar…

**Flash Back: **Un destello de luz le calo en los ojos, lentamente los abrió y se encontró con un techo de madera, giro su cabeza pero ante el brusco movimiento un dolor le ataco las sienes obligándole a cerrar nuevamente los ojos, con lentitud los volvió a abrir y se dio cuenta de que había un tatami abierto que daba hacía un pasillo, despacio volvió a girar el rostro y observo una ventana por la que se adentraba la luz de la mañana, se pregunto qué era lo que había pasado y a su mente vinieron recuerdos de la tarde pasada, vio a una joven peli- azul que le sonreía y de un salto se sentó, un dolor en las costillas lo doblego un poco, sin embargo había algo más importante que lo llamaba, quería saber que había sido de ella, en donde estaba.

Lentamente se levanto agarrándose los vendajes que le cubrían gran parte del torso y el estomago, a pesar de eso poca importancia les dio, ahora lo único que le importaba saber era si su iinazuke estaba bien, con suaves pasos llego al tatami, se agarró del marco y apoyándose de la pared empezó a caminar lentamente, a cada paso sentía que en el costado le encajaban un puñal, sin embargo poco le importaba. Ahora lo único que sabía era que tenía que encontrar a esa chica que tanto amaba.

Con lentitud y mucho dolor llego a otro tatami, sin saber por qué lo abrió con delicadeza ya que el menor esfuerzo hacia que se le doblaran las piernas del sufrimiento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la visión que tenía enfrente.

Recostada boca abajo la jovencita de cabellos azulados se encontraba inconsciente, en su cabeza se podía apreciar un gran vendaje que cubría sus hermoso ojos, las gruesas colchas cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo ya que la parte superior quedaba al descubierto necesariamente, gran parte de su espalda se encontraba cubierta por gruesos vendajes que solo dejaban al descubierto sus hombros.

Suavemente se acercó al futón, sentía que la cabeza le martilleaba, aún así lo que más le dolía eral el corazón al verla en ese estado, con cuidado se arrodillo a su lado y apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo hasta que los puños le sangraron, se sentía impotente, se suponía que su deber era protegerla y era ella la que se había sacrificado por él, además de que ahora estaba inconsciente y lastimada, nuevamente sintió un dolor parecido al de él día anterior cuando la creyó perdida, si no fuera porque sintió su respiración cuando la tenía abrazada inconsciente hubiera perdido la razón de solo perderla. Con suavidad le quito un mechón de cabellos que caía sobre su frente, sin embargo notó que en su mano aun escurría un poco de sangre por lo que la apartó ya que no quería manchar su hermoso cutis, en eso se escucharon pasos sobre la duela y el sonido del tatami al abrirse.

-¿¡Qué hace usted aquí!? Todavía no está recuperado de sus heridas, estuvo muy grave anoche.- Le dijo una voz de mujer, sin embargo ni siquiera la miro, ahora en lo único que se encontraba concentrado era en el rostro sereno de su bella iinazuke. La mujer pareció notarlo porque lo único que hizo fue acercarse y poner una mano sobre su hombro. –Lo sentimos mucho, su novia debe de quererlo demasiado además de ser muy fuerte, nadie de sus características soporta un ataque como el del señor Fu-Long y vive.- Aquello pareció sacar al joven de la trenza de su ensimismamiento porque la miro a los ojos, la mujer era una anciana de unos sesenta años, su cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño y llevaba un kimono blanco con flores de cerezo bordadas en celeste. Esta le sonrió amablemente y luego miro sus manos.

-¡Ho jovencito! ¿Qué te paso? Déjame curarte.- Dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él y depositaba en el suelo la charola en donde traía todo los artículos de curación, humedeció un algodón con alcohol y tomó una de sus mano, con suavidad limpió las heridas de los dedos marcados en la palma. Sintió como el alcohol le abrazaba las heridas pero no les tomo importancia, toda su atención se dirigía a la joven heredera.

-Y dígame ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que hizo mi prometida?- le logro murmurar con un nudo en la garganta. –Ha, así que es su prometida, lo que pasa es que el señor Long nos lo conto mientras lo curábamos, al parecer diste una gran pelea muchacho ya que él está dispuesto a aplicar los puntos para que con agua caliente vuelvas a ser hombre.- Era cierto, el había caído en el manantial porque el tal Fu-Long lo había lanzado ya que como mujer no era tan fuerte, sin embargo sin la presión de los puntos nuevamente sería mujer si lo mojaba, y esta vez no podría cambiar, aunque no le importaba, le había prometido a su iinazuke que volvería siendo hombre pero ahora no sabía si ella también regresaría, la mujer pareció leerle el pensamiento porque en ese momento le dijo.

-No te preocupes muchachito, tu iinazuke es fuerte, ya paso la noche que era lo más importante, así que puedes estar tranquilo, en unos días despertara.- La mujer terminó de vendarle las manos y se marcho, sabía que sería inútil decirle al joven que volviera a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que la jovencita era muy afortunada, el muchacho se notaba que la amaba por sobre todo.

Pasaron dos días más, el joven cada vez se desesperaba mas, y cada vez que veía las heridas de su prometida en la espalda y los brazos sentía miles de cuchillas clavándosele en el estomago, y aunque él tampoco estaba mejor no se quiso apartar ningún momento de ella. El día anterior el hombre con el que había peleado entro en la habitación, su aspecto era apabullante, un poco más alto y con muchísima más masa corporal, se veía que realizaba mucho ejercicio, uno de sus ojos verdes en ese momento se encontraba cubierto con un vendaje y llevaba el torso al desnudo con unos vendajes en este, de inmediato el oji-azul se puso en guarda entre la peli-azul y el corpulento hombre, sin embargo este le dijo que no le haría nada, venía a cumplir su promesa, y sin previo aviso con un dedo le empezó a golpear en ciertas áreas del cuerpo, cuando se repuso se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya se iba, sin embargo le dijo que ya estaba curado, el solo asintió y volvió a su acostumbrada pose junto a su prometida. Parecía que todo le daba igual lo único que lo mantenía despierto era que ella en cualquier momento despertaría y él quería verla, los vendajes de los ojos no se los habían quitado, aún no le habían dicho la razón de ellos y de por qué no los quitaban, parecía que algo le ocultaba, aunque no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, lo único que le interesaba era que estuviera bien.

Al tercer día se despertó despacio, aunque se recuperaba rápidamente aún le dolían ciertas partes del cuerpo, se había quedado dormido contra la pared, ahí siempre se quedaba para estar al pendiente de cualquier cambio de su prometida, suavemente se acercó y observo que los vendajes en sus ojos ya no estaban, no sabía en qué momento había entrado la mujer que los curaba, sin embargo era hermoso poderlos ver de nuevo, sus mejillas ya habían tomado color y sus largas pestañas caían sobre estas como una cascada negra, tomo una de su delicadas y suaves manos, ya la habían volteado, al parecer las hierbas medicinales que crecían en aquel lugar aceleraban la cicatrización, acercó la mano a su rostro y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la suavidad de esta, tenía mucho miedo, miedo de perderla, de que el golpe hubiera sido muy fuerte y nunca más despertara.

-Akane, por favor despierta, hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablarte, por favor no me dejes…- Le murmuro, en eso sintió como la mano se movía, abrió los ojos de inmediato y sintió que el corazón se le paraba, la mano de ella le estaba acariciando la mejilla.

-Aquí estoy Ranma, no me voy a ir.- Le murmuro, de nuevo sintió la alegría volver a su vida, todo se lleno de luz y de colores, empezó a reírse sin importarle llamar la atención a nadie.

-¡Akane ya despertaste!- le grito con las palabras más tontas que había pronunciado, en eso ella abrió los ojo chocolate que tanto le robaban la respiración y el sueño.

-Ranma ¿Dónde estás? Por qué no puedo verte, ¿porque no puedo ver nada?- **Fin del flash Back.**

Esa mañana fue una de las más duras que he tenido que pasar, de inmediato Ranma le hablo a la señora que me cuidaba y le dijo que me revisara, que qué era lo que tenía porque yo no podía ver, la mujer me reviso, el resultado me sacudió peor que cualquiera de los ataques de las prometidas de Ranma, por más que me revisaron ella y otras no había otra respuesta para mi condición, lo sé y eso me asfixia, ya no puedo hacer nada, ya no seré una artista marcial y mis sueños se están yendo uno por uno como hojas al viento, la realidad me está cayendo como un gran peso, mi cielo, mis sueños, esperanzas y anhelos se derrumbaron ante mí como una gran torre de naipes, ni siquiera soy digna de ser la prometida de un artista marcial como Ranma, solo soy y seré un estorbo para él, porque la realidad es que ya no puedo ver, me he quedado ciega.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bueno, Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación, lamento haber tardado tanto pero como le dije a Trekumy he tenido un chorro de tareas además de que ando en busca de empleo, nuevamente a los que me leyeron y gracias a quien me escribió, tengo entendido que no puedo agradecerlo por aquí por eso es que aún no lo hago pero quiero que sepan que si leo cada uno de los review y que me dan muchos ánimos, ahora si me despido y espero poner la continuación pronto porque ahora traigo la cabeza toda achicharrada con tantos problemas y ecuaciones, uf electricidad es un rollo, en fin un abrazo a todos y ojalá les siga gustando la continuación.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo Nueve.**

Querido diario: Hoy a medio día llegamos a Nerima, el camino estuvo relativamente tranquilo, aun así pude sentir como otros sentidos se desarrollaron más a raíz del accidente, una vez escuche que en compensación por la pérdida de un sentido, el cuerpo desarrolla a los demás para que complementen la ausencia de este. El silencio que reinaba en el vagón en que iba junto a mi prometido era apabullante, parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de conversar, por lo que me dedique a escuchar el ruido de las vías al pasar el tren, a pesar de que había tenido todo el camino para reflexionar sobre lo que ahora sería mi nueva vida, aún me sentía como un automóvil sin frenos el cual iba a ciento cincuenta k/h directo a un barranco, parecía que el fin de mis sueños, de mis anhelos, de mi carrera como artista marcial había llegado a su fin, aunque siendo sinceros ¿Habría tenido algún futuro? No lo creo, siendo realista soy demasiado torpe, mi velocidad y agilidad son un desastre al igual que mi cocina, o tal vez si, tal vez si el baka de Ranma se hubiera dignado a entrenar conmigo hubiera sido buena, no excelente pero por lo menos podría defenderme y estar al nivel de sus otras prometidas, sin embargo ya no es momento de lamentaciones, ya todo paso y no puedo hacer nada.

**Flash Back:** El ambiente estaba cargado de estática, parecía que pronto llovería, el cielo poblado de nubes fue partido por una rasgadura en la inmensidad de la bóveda gris seguido de un estruendo que cimbro el suelo rocoso al pie de la cascada. El murmullo del agua caer embargaba todo a su alrededor al igual que la humedad que provocaba su caída, a un costado de ella se escuchaba los golpes secos de algo que lo embestía con furia, la ferocidad era de un joven alto y fornido que parecía descargaba su ira en la endeble roca la cual estaba al punto del colapso, su hermoso rostro de rasgos suaves y enérgicos fundidos con los duros de un guerrero se encontraban tensos, en sus preciosos Zafiros se veían reflejados inmensidad de emociones que daban a lugar a una gama de ellos, de manera magistral unas gotas de sudor le resbalaron por las sienes hasta la barbilla cayendo por su cuello y recorriendo su torso de adonis. Con fiereza sacudió con una patada la muralla de piedra la cual se desmorono como si de arena seca se tratase al piso dejando una nube de polvo a su alrededor, de sus nudillos unos finos hilos escarlata caían al suelo manchándolo, sin embargo, el dolor y la rabia que sentía en aquel momento aunado con la impotencia lo doblegaban más que aquel daño, se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas recargándose con lo que quedo de pie de la montaña.

Una vez más se cuestiono el por qué, por qué había pasado aquello, porque no la protegió, porqué no le hizo caso, apoyo su cabeza en los brazos entrelazados sobre las rodillas y miro sus pies, le dolían las costillas debido a la fractura sin embargo más le dolía el corazón al sentirse tan impotente, su único deber era protegerla, él se había autoproclamado su guardián y defensor, su protector, sin embargo, no había podido evitar que aquel estruendo atacara una parte de su cabeza, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que probablemente era lo que la había dañado por siempre, nuevamente golpeo con el puño cerrado el piso haciendo un gran agujero, de que le servían en ese momento sus fuerzas, ni siquiera podía sentirse satisfecho al haber logrado fundir la gran técnica de Rioga con la suya, porque aunque había diseñado un rugido de dragón, eso no le devolvía la visibilidad a Akane.

-Hola.- Se quedo sin aire, levanto los ojos del suelo y miro a su prometida, ahí, parada frente a él con un suave vestido celeste y un suéter ligero de manga corta en rosa entreabierto que dejaba ver el cuello v y los tirantes de este, parecía mirarlo con esos ojos avellana que tantas emociones despertaban en su corazón.

-A… Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Shimatta, qué demonios haces aquí tu sola? ¿Estás bien, no te paso nada?- Le pregunto mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada de arriba abajo buscando algún rasguño o daño que se hubiera causado.

-Kuso Ranma, estoy bien, no soy una invalida, además le pedí a la señora Mao-ying que por favor me trajera a donde estas entrenando, así que me guie por el sonido de tus golpes y como después no escuche nada supuse que ya habías terminado.- Aquello momentáneamente lo dejo pensando, ella lo había ido a buscar, a pesar de todo le hablaba como si nada, pero viendo que daba un paso con la mano estirada se sintió de lo más miserable, él era el causante de su nueva condición, si no fuera por su maldito orgullo y soberbia de haberla alejado probablemente ella ahora estaría bien, pero ahora por haberlo seguido y tratar de protegerlo se encontraba invidente, aquel último pensamiento lo desgarro por dentro, se acerco y le tomo la mano.

-No debiste haber venido, pudiste haber caído al agua.- Le dijo suavemente mientras sentía que un ligero rubor le teñía las mejillas al sentir el suave y delicado tacto de su pequeña mano entre la de él.

-¿Te preocupa?- Le dijo sonriéndole de una manera que lo dejo medio atontado y mirando estrellitas de colores, de forma automática asintió pero tras unos instantes la realidad lo embargo.

-Ha…hai, algo.- Le murmuro mirando al piso y sintiendo más que nunca el peso de sus actos.

-Pues no deberías, estoy ciega pero no tonta, además de que puedo escuchar y sentir perfectamente, escuche la cascada, mira esta por ahí.- Le dijo apuntándole la inmensa catarata de agua, aquello le sorprendió, aunque siempre se sorprendía de ella, era tan diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido, siempre tan especial y única.

-Sí creo que tienes razón, además de que, aquí estoy yo, el gran Ranma Saotome, por lo que ¿qué peligro podrías corre?- Le pregunto con el ego ya del tamaño de un globo aéreo, sin embargo un golpe en el hombro lo bajo a la realidad.

-Si verdad baka, con eso de que eres de gran ayuda cuando no encontramos a un gato de frente.- Le dijo la peli-azul mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un costado para que no viera la sonrisa en su rostro, suavemente caminaron mientras la jovencita escuchaba cada vez más lejos el sonido del agua al caer y más fuerte el tronar de los palos secos a su paso. Después de mucho preguntarle a las que los cuidaron si no tenían manera de saber si aquello era algo irreversible tomaron la decisión de irse ese mismo día al atardecer, por lo menos cuando tuvieran que transbordar lo harían en la noche y podrían dormir para que al medio día llegaran a su casa, querían llegar cuanto antes y que la revisara el doctor Tofu el cual era su única esperanza en ese momento. No habían tocado el tema, a ella le quedaba claro que fue un accidente y que más sin embargo lo volvería a cometer con tal de salvar a su prometido, sin embargo podía sentir la tristeza de él, lo conocía y sabía que muy probablemente se estuviera echando la culpa.

-Ranma…- Murmuro la iinazuke mientras jalaba de su mano, de inmediato lo sintió tensarse, fue en ese momento cuando sintió la mano algo pegajosa y endurecida en su palma, la toco muy lento llevándose un dedo húmedo a la boca, el sabor metálico tan característico de ese liquido la alerto tocando nuevamente la herida y noto la sangre que ya empezaba a cuajar en sus nudillos.

-¿Por qué estas sangrando? ¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunto, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo curarlo ya que no veía nada y por lo tanto no encontraba con que limpiar sus heridas.

-No… no es nada Akane, es que entrene muy duro y pues golpe de más.- le dijo mientras la veía que acariciaba la parte herida, sin embargo un brillo opaco en sus ojos lo hizo sentir más culpable que nunca, ella estaba preocupada y pensaba con que curarlo, sin embargo como no veía no tenía ni idea que usar, miro a un costado.

-Lo… lo lamento Akane… tu estas así por mi culpa… si no hubiera sido…- Murmuro mientras pegaba con el puño cerrado a un tronco que se encontraba a su lado, la muchachita no dijo nada, con suavidad apretó su mano para que la mirase ya que no sabía que estaba viendo, lo único que escucho fue un ruido seco.

-En realidad no fue culpa de nadie, yo fui la que se interpuso en tu pelea… es solo que… así como tú me has salvado muchas veces era mi deber salvarte también, eres mi prometido.- Le dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, lo conocía y sabía que si le decía que lo había hecho porque no soportaría que nada malo le pasara se sentiría más culpable, además de que aun no habían aclarado sus sentimientos, ¿y qué tal si en realidad él solo la apreciaba como a una hermana? ¿Y si su padres y ella se habían equivocado?, además de que no quería que la mirara con lastima o quisiera quedarse con ella porque se sentía culpable, lo que menos necesitaba era la compasión de él.

-Kuso Akane ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Shimatta! mira lo que te paso, es mi deber protegerte y ahora estas… no puedes ver y… yo soy el que debió de haber recibido el ataque, ¡maldición!- Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en lo más hondo, ella estaba tan ansiosa de verlo, había pasado tantas cosas solo por poder estar un momento más a su lado y ahora él le estaba diciendo aquello. –Pues no eres el único que tiene un deber, mi deber como tu prometida es estar a tú lado y ayudarte en lo que esté a mi alcance, además de que no podría verte casi muerto.- Le dijo mientras apretaba los puños y bajaba el rostro para que no viera el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, porque aunque ella no podía ver él sí.

-¡sí pero no así! Es mi deber el protegerte entiéndelo ¡Yo soy el que tuvo que recibir ese ataque! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí verte todos estos días en cama con las heridas del ataque marcadas en tu espalda? ¿Sabes las horas de angustia que pase al pensar que nunca despertarías? Y luego cuando al fin lo hiciste y no pudiste verme ¿sabes lo que sentí?- Le grito mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros, sin embargo poco le importo, como una torrente la embargo la ira y la rabia contenida al recordar lo que fue sentirse sola, al saber que él la había dejado, con fuerza y algo de brusquedad le aparto las manos y viendo hacia el frente sin estar segura de que fuera él contesto.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú sabes lo que fue para mí el tratar de que día a día te animara y comprendieras que para mí no me importaba tu nueva condición, que de igual manera yo seguiría a tú lado? ¿Sabes lo que fue afrontar tu rechazo, el que no me hablaras, el que ni me miraras, y después, el despertarse un día y encontrar que tú te habías ido sin siquiera darme la cara, que solo dejaste una estúpida nota en la cual justificabas que lo estabas haciendo por mí bien pero con la actitud más cobarde que te había visto? ¿Sabes lo duro que para mí fue el aceptar tu marcha, el que después aun y cuando no sabía que me esperaba seguirte, tratar de conseguir información, el soportar a tus estúpidas demás prometidas que me atacaban porque según ellas yo te escondí o secuestre? ¿Sabes lo que fue el estar sola sin saber ni siquiera armar una maldita casa de acampar, el que unos bandidos me atacaran en la noche porque según estaba invadiendo la montaña y no se podía? ¿Sabes lo que fue el estar escalando una montaña, el sentir tus huesos cansados de tanto subir, el esquivar trampas y flechas que dios sabe de dónde venían? ¿Y para qué, para que el baka imbécil por el que subí me dijera que "no era necesario" que el muy cobarde como siempre huyera de mi sin siquiera darme un voto de confianza?- Le grito mientras las lagrimas corrían como lluvia sobre sus mejillas, aun así dio media vuelta y camino a tientas con las manos extendidas, sin embargo una raíz la hizo caer de bruces, de inmediato unas fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura para evitar que se golpeara.

Suavemente la puso en pie y después sintió un abrazo, con todo el dolor de esos días de soledad, de abandono, de tristeza y de rabia lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. –Lo siento… De verdad lo siento… lo único que quería era ser digno de ti, sin embargo sabía que el viaje sería difícil y no quería que nada malo te pasara, pero aún así no lo evite, como dices, hui por no tratar de comprender que así me aceptabas.- Le murmuro sintiendo como la suave jovencita entre sus brazos temblaba por las lagrimas que caían de eso hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Para mí también fue difícil el despertarme sin encontrar la cura, el no saber ni por dónde empezar a buscar la información, el temer que tal vez nunca la encontrara y que tú podrías conseguirte a alguien mejor, a alguien normal que no te trajera tantos problemas, el enfrentarme a los pueblerinos con tal de subir a la cima para así tener un poco de esperanza, más sin embargo, lo que más me dolía y me era más difícil era el saber que muy probablemente te había perdido.-

Aquella confesión la dejo sin habla y literalmente con la quijada en el suelo, el estaba admitiendo que fue duro el no tenerla a su lado y el pensar que la había perdido, eso era algo que no sabía ni como tomar, porque a pesar de todo aún tenían un mar de distancia uno de él otro, con fuerza se abraso a su torso y se perdió en el cálido abrazo de él. **Fin del flash back.**

Y aunque ya no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar después, aun siento las palabras de él taladrándome la mente, no puedo creerlo, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme el que él me haya dicho algo así, y sin embargo lo dijo, no dijo en toda la regla que me amaba, pero al menos admitió que le era muy importante, que le afectaba el pensar que tal vez pudiera encontrar a alguna persona que me amara, el que tal vez me perdiera, con eso mi mundo adquirió color, y aún y cuando no puedo ver ni siquiera un haz del sol, siento que el mundo brilla con más tersura, porque aunque nuestra llegada fue acompañada de infinidad de trifulca, por lo menos tengo sus palabras gravadas a fuego en mi corazón.

**Flash Back:** Se escuchó el anuncio de la última parada de él tren, Nerima; habían tenido que transbordar varios desde el pueblo hasta la ciudad, la joven peli-azul sentía los nervios a flor de piel, habían acordado no llamarles, era mejor, por lo menos querían que su llegada a la ciudad fuera tranquila, lo más tranquila que se pudiera hasta que llegaran a el Dollo, porque ahí era un hecho que todo se armaría en un lío.

El joven de la trenza tomó a su acompañante por inercia de la cintura debido a la infinidad personas que bajaba del vagón a toda velocidad tratando de protegerla de la marabunta de gente. La artista marcial pego un ligero brinco al sentir un brazo fuerte y musculoso rodearle la cintura, sin embargo de inmediato le llegó el perfume y esencia tan característicos de su prometido, se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta del pelo, no obstante se acercó tímidamente más a su cuerpo, era cierto que no miraba a su alrededor y por los empujones se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual él la tenía rodeada, pero no pudo evitar recargarse un poco sobre su hombro, la sensación de estar protegida y con miles de maripositas revoloteándole en el estómago le era muy familiar, siempre era así cuando él la tenía entre sus brazos para salvarla de cualquier circunstancia, así que hizo algo no muy propio de ella, disfrutó de su cercanía, disfruto su calor, su compañía, su aroma, pero sobre todo, disfruto el sentirlo a su lado protegiéndola.

El joven oji-azul trato de moverse entre el río de personas que le impedían el paso, llevaba pegada a un costado suyo a su joven prometida, al momento la sintió recargarse sobre su hombro y el sintió las miles y estorbosas mariposas que desde que la conocía le atenazaban el estomago revoloteándole nuevamente, sin embargo siguió mirando al frente y tratando de protegerla de los empujones, siempre era así, como su autoproclamado defensor su deber era protegerla, sobre todo de aquellos tropezones y empellones donde la gente aprovechaba para hacer infinidad de cosas por entre las sombras, como por ejemplo meter mano; Ranma juraría que en ese momento alguien le toco el trasero, y viendo a todos lados mujeres y hombres al por mayor, no pudo deducir quien era "el" o "la" mañosa, por lo que al no querer que a su prometida le hicieran lo mismo, tomó la decisión de cargarla entre brazos y salir de ahí dando de saltos ante la sorprendida mirada de las personas de la estación.

Cuando al fin llego al exterior miró que su prometida no decía nada, simplemente se había limitado a recargarse contra su pecho, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, conociéndola, era para que por lo menos ya le hubiera dicho unas cuantas y "dulces palabras" con respecto a su huida, o por lo menos le hubiera dado un "lindo cariñito" que le dejara adolorido el rostro, aún así, el tenerla así no dejo de agradarle, la cálida sensación de ella pegada a su cuerpo y su delicado aroma envolviéndolo lo dejaron al momento fuera de combate y con un corto circuito que fundió unas cuantas neuronas en su cerebro, pero cuando ella alzo su rostro y pareció verlo con aquellos dos pozos almendras que lo sumergieron, fue en ese momento cuando las alarmas de apagón se encendieron por entre las neuronas haciendo que sucumbieran ante el pánico y afectando directamente a el raciocinio. Con suavidad la dejo de pie sin dejar de abrazarla, la sentía tan delicada y la había extrañado tanto, la última semana no la había tenido ni un instante cerca, exceptuando cuando estaba convaleciente o en el bosque, más sin embargo luego fueron interrumpidos y ya no pudo escuchar la respuesta a la pequeña declaración que le había brindado, y en todo el viaje se habían sentado uno frente a él otro, además de que aún sentía la culpa rasgándole los pensamientos al verla así, por eso se había sumido en nubarrones grises y no le había apetecido hablar de nada, sin embargo, en ese momento todo se derritió en su cerebro ante el sonrojo de tenerla así de cerca, la miró a esos ojos chocolate que parecían que en ese momento brillaban y lo miraban con la misma intensidad, se olvido del mundo y de todo lo que los envolvía, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos y nada los parecía interrumpir en aquella parada de taxis, con timidez y temor, la abrazo más fuerte y bajo el rostro a la altura del de ella, cuando sintió el cálido aire de su respiración miles de escalofríos lo recorrieron por toda la espina dorsal hasta la punta de la trenza, con una última duda la miro de nuevo a los ojos y vio que los de ella se encontraban cerrados como esperando la reacción de él, no pudo evitar respirar hondo y de inmediato cerro los suyos para dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo, mente, corazón y espíritu le habían estado demandando desde que la conoció.

Sintió el contacto de los labios de su prometido sobre los suyos dejándolos marcados para la eternidad, miles de sensaciones la embargaron de arriba abajo ante el rose, tan ligero y delicado como el aleteo de un ángel y tan fuerte y abrazador como la lava de un volcán, todo su mundo y sus pensamientos se esfumaron, su concentración y sus latidos se encontraban puestos en el fino beso que en ese momento su amado tormento le estaba brindando, había soñado tanto con él, lo había deseado tanto, pero ni toda su imaginación, ni los miles de libros románticos que había leído la habían preparado para ese momento, nada que pudiera haber leído o imaginado se comparaba o describía las miles de sensaciones que la envolvían en ese instante, todo su cuerpo y su mente se nublaron ante los arrasadores sentimientos que la envolvieron quemándole los pensamientos y marcando para siempre sus labios por la exquisitez de los de él, se sintió más viva que nunca y con el cuerpo vibrando ante cada roce nuevo, temblando como una hoja al viento con suavidad y por inercia lo rodeó con más fuerza con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con su último pensamiento agradeció que él la tuviera sujeta porque probablemente habría caído de las intensas emociones que le estaba despertando en su interior.

Ranma sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole cada célula del cuerpo, el contacto de los finos labios de su prometida contra los suyos lo catapulto hasta un firmamento de emociones sin fin en el cual se fue sumergiendo hasta olvidarse por completo de todo, incluso de su nombre, había pensado tanto en aquel beso, sin embargo, ni todas su ideas y pensamientos lo habrían preparado para los miles e intensos cortos que en ese momento lo recorrían como lava hirviente por entre sus venas, cada célula y cada fibra le vibraba más intensamente que ante la idea de un gran combate, con agonizante placer los rozo una y otra vez cual desesperado y adicto a ese nuevo sabor que lo recorría y le carcomía las entrañas de placer, se sentía más vivo y entero que nunca con ella entre sus brazos, en eso algún eco estorboso lo hizo separarse lentamente, cada vez el eco aumentaba más y con mayor fuerza hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el claxon del taxi que se encontraba justo al frente, enfoco la visibilidad que en ese momento la tenía borrosa por los aún pequeños espasmos que le quemaban los labios y miró con el seño fruncido al taxista que le sonreía livianamente ante la escena de minutos atrás, después miró a su prometida que en ese instante había desviado un poco el rostro que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, se sintió un poco cohibido más sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, suavemente tomó su barbilla y le dio otro suave y delicado beso, más corto que el anterior pero igual de intenso, cuando terminó la soltó y le tomó una mano mientras la guiaba hacía el taxi.

Minutos después se encontraban frente a la residencia, él llevaba su mochila, en otra mano la de ella y todavía sostenía la pequeña palma de ella entre la suya, con suavidad la soltó y toco a la puerta esperando a que Kasumi fuera a abrirles, de reojo vio que su prometida aún tenía un ligero sonrojo, cosa que causo uno en él mismo, sabía que habían dado un gran paso, y para su fortuna ella no lo había mandado a volar hasta la Antártida, sin embargo un pensamiento lúgubre le recordó que ya no podía, los goznes crujieron ante el peso de la puerta al deslizarse y de inmediato la mayor de las Tendo salió, los miro y soltó un grito de emoción mientras los abrazaba.

-¡Akane, Ranma, han vuelto!- les dijo emocionada mientras se escuchaban pasos rápidos y minutos después la familia entera los rodeaba.

-¡Hija mía, que bueno que has vuelto, y has traído a tu prometido contigo, honraste a tu familia como toda una Tendo!- Decía Soun hecho un mar de lagrimas que ya empapaban a la menor de la familia. -¡Ranma, ya eres de nuevo todo un hombre!- decía emocionada la madre de este. –Felicidades hermanita, veo que si diste con el perdido, espero que ahora no lo dejes ir tan fácilmente- Le decía Nabiki mientras le guiñaba el ojo, sin embargo Akane le sonrió a Kasumi mientras se sonrojaba compitiendo así con el color de su prometido. –Si Nabiki, lo encontré, arigato.- Todos miraron con extrañeza a la joven que en ese momento le sonreía radiante a Kasumi.

-Akane, estoy acá, acaso no me ves o que.- Le contesto la ambiciosa jovencita en son de burla, de inmediato todos le prestaron atención a la joven que en ese momento estiraba los brazos para dar con su hermana. El joven de la trenza tomó una mano estirada y miró a los presentes.

-Creo que será mejor que pasemos.- Les dijo totalmente tenso mientras los demás solo asentían sin acabar de comprender el por qué de la repentina seriedad del artista marcial. Después de unos instantes todos los integrantes se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa mirando expectantes a los más jóvenes.

-Verán.- Comenzó el joven sin dejar de soltar la mano de la joven Tendo. –Akane sufrió un fuerte impactó cuando me encontró, según parece este le afecto un área del cerebro por lo que… por… por lo que…- Todos los miraban en tenso silencio, La peli-azul sintió el ligero temblor de la mano de su prometido al igual que la tristeza en sus palabras, respirando hondo alzo el rostro.

-Lo que pasa es que ya no puedo ver.- **Fin del Flash Back.**

Así es, ahora mi familia ya lo sabe, no sé como tuve el valor de contarles la realidad sin que me derrumbara, en ese momento lo único que me hacía seguir y me daba paz es que al menos fue mínimo el preció por tener a mi lado a la persona que amo, eso y más valdría la pena si con ello tengo junto a mí apoyándome a mi prometido, eso y más…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lo siento en verdad lo siento, se que tardé pero es que no había tenido tiempo de subir el siguiente capítulo, sin embargo aquí está, espero y les guste y que me dejen algunos review para saberlo, me despido y espero subir pronto el otro, gracias a Lerinne y Trekumy, nos estamos leyendo.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo Diez**

**Querido diario:** Después de la llegada y la apabullante bienvenida todo en mi entorno quedo en una calma muy extraña, tan extraña como cabe esperarse en una familia como la mía, parecía que la noticia los había dejado muy tranquilos, con un carraspeo del que imagino era Ranma, empezó con el relato de que fue lo que había sucedido.

Por su tono de voz y su mano tensa que envolvía a la mía percibí que se sentía muy mal, aquello me hizo sentir peor, yo no quería que él se culpara de lo que para mí fue un accidente, además de que como te dije antes, es algo que yo haría una y mil veces. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yo no soportaría el que alguien lo atacara, y con lo malherido que se le veía, era muy probable que hubiera muerto, ¿Qué sería mi mundo sin él? ¿Qué sería de mi sin él? Nada… absolutamente nada… a la mejor es que soy masoquista o estoy enferma por amar a una persona que se pasa insultándome, agrediéndome y haciéndome sentí con sus comentarios del tamaño de una hormiga, pero yo así lo amo, porque a pesar de sus múltiples insultos hay momentos, pequeños detalles que me han marcado el corazón desde que lo conocí.

**Flash Back:** Todos los de la sala se quedaron viendo a la menor de las Tendo con duda y tristeza, no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar, todos la querían y lamentaban por lo que estaba pasando, cuando el joven sentado a su lado terminó su relato el hombre de bigote sentado en el lugar del patriarca soltó un gran sollozo.

-¡Akane, mi bebe, como fue que te sucedió esto, y ahora que cuentas le voy a entregar a tu madre!- exclamo a todo pulmón mientras un rio de lagrimas empezaba a realizar un charco frente a él.

El hombre del turbante empezó a darle golpes en la espalda mientras le daba palabras de ánimo a su compañero de entrenamiento. – ¡Mi bebé esta ciega, que será de ella!- exclamaba con angustia el dueño del dollo. La mayor de las tres hermanas se acercó a la menor y le dio abrazo.

-Hermanita, de verdad lo siento, no sabía que ibas a pasar por todo esto si no… no te hubiera animado a ir.- Le dijo mientras unas delicadas lagrimas resbalaban por su joven rostro, en ese instante se escuchó la voz de la mediana de la familia quien miro con furia a el joven de la trenza.

-¡Esto es tú culpa, si no la hubieras dejado así nada más, o por lo menos le hubieras explicado hacia donde ibas y lo peligroso que era tu viaje ella no estuviera así!- dijo, pocas veces se le apreciaba enojada por lo referente al daño en su familia. No obstante las duras palabras que dijo se clavaron hondo en el pecho del artista marcial

-¡Nabiki!- le dijo la mayor. -¡Qué!, es verdad, siempre la trato bien mal, la desprecio y la hizo sentirse menos que una mosca, y ahora le dice en una carta que se va, sin embargo no le dice que va a tratar de solucionar su problema, al contrario, le dice que es libre de todo, ¡y ni siquiera es capaz de protegerla cuando ella va tras de él!- Grito la joven que miraba en ese momento como su hermana veía a la nada.

La palabras se le clavaron en el pecho cual dagas, era cierto, miro sus manos sobre sus piernas las apretó en un puño, había fallado, no solo dejo que su orgullo lo envolviera, sino que esta vez había arrastrado a su prometida con ello y la había dañado, el su protector había dejado que la lastimaran.

-¡Ya basta!- grito la menor poniéndose torpemente de pie. -¡El no tiene la culpa, en dado caso la culpa es de mi entera responsabilidad!, yo conocía el riesgo de subir a la montaña, la anciana Ayamashi me lo dijo, sin embargo yo quise correrlo, yo quise seguir, deben de entender que ya no soy una chiquilla de cinco años a la que deban de proteger, yo quise arriesgarme, yo quise seguir, y sobre todo ¡Yo quise interponerme entre el ataque para salvar a mi prometido! ¡Yo no hubiera podido dejar que algo le pasara!-

Las palabras resonaron en el cerebro del muchacho, su hermosa prometida, la que parecía que nunca le creería nada de lo que dijera lo defendió, lo había defendido de una alterada Nabiki, ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que vería una escena de esa clase, sin embargo podía entender a la perfección la ira de la joven de cabellos castaños, no había escusa para lo que había hecho, se merecía cada una de las acusaciones, él mismo en ese momento las hacía.

-Está bien hermanita, como tú digas, tú sabes lo que haces.- Le murmuro la mediana de las Tendo ante la feroz respuesta de su hermana pequeña, aún así miro con el seño fruncido a su "cuñadito" había pasado por alto todas las agresiones hacia su hermana e inclusive sacado provecho en muchas veces de la situación, pero ver así de impedida a su hermana le dolía, ella podía ser aprovechada y ambiciosa, pero también sabía cuando detenerse y cuando las cosas se habían salido de control y en ese momento esa situación lo había hecho.

-Ranma- Le murmuro la joven peli-azul a él joven de la trenza, lo había sentido muy callado en todo el instante, sin embargo también había sentido su tención, más con todo seguía sin pronunciar palabra, le dio un suave apretón de manos.

-¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto?- le dijo mientras le sonreía, sabía exactamente dónde y cómo se encontraba.

-Hai Akane.- Le dijo mientras se levantaba, instantes después iba sostenida con una mano de la escalera y con la otra sujetando todavía la mano de su prometido, a lo lejos se escuchaban las palabras de su padre que en ese momento ya hipaba de tanto llanto, también escucho la réplica de Nabiki ya fastidiada de esa situación.

Cuando al fin estuvo en su cuarto soltó todo el aire que había contenido desde que se alejo del comedor, con lentitud se acerco a lo que creía era la cama sin embargo tropezó en directo con la pared, se tocó la nariz y sintió que nuevamente la mano de su prometido tomaba la suya para guiarla a la cama.

-Mañana veremos a primera hora al doctor Toffú, por el momento debes descansar, el viaje fue muy largo y debes de estar cansada.- Oyó que le dijo fríamente el joven de la trenza el cual en ese momento ya se alejaba rumbo a la puerta.

-Ranma, no te vayas por favor.- Le dijo mirando hacia donde esperaba estuviera él. –Lamento lo de Nabiki, a veces puede ser muy dura, pero como te dije antes, tú no tuviste nada de culpa, yo… yo lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario… yo no hubiera permitido que nada te pasara.- Al momento sintió como dos fuertes manos la alzaban de los brazos.

-¡Eres estúpida o que! ¡Mírate, no puedes ver, y todo por mi culpa! ¡¿Y me dices que lo volverías a hacer?!- Le grito el muchacho, la joven iinazuke sintió nuevamente la sangre congelándosele en las venas, lo sentía furioso, su voz alterada lo dejaba más que claro, sin embargo ya estaba harta de las compasiones, y de que él pensara que era lo suficientemente tonta para no saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, con brusquedad se soltó de las manos que en ese momento parecían ganchos de hierro que estrujaban sus brazos.

-¡No soy estúpida baka! ¡Se perfectamente que no puedo ver! ¡Sin embargo como te dije antes, no eres el único que puede proteger a los demás! ¡Y si, lo volvería a hacer!- Le grito ya fuera de control.

-¡Siempre creí que eras una otemba, kawaiikune, pechos planos pero jamás una baka, lo que ahora me doy cuenta de que eres!- En ese momento la joven peli-azul deseo con todo su corazón saber exactamente su localización, sin embargo el sonido de su voz le ayudo mucho y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz le lanzo una patada que dio de lleno en algo blando que le apretujo él pie, al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su prometido se dio cuenta de donde era exactamente que había parado.

-Eres una otemba violenta de lo peor, ahora ni siquiera sabes dónde me pegas.- Le dijo con un hilo de voz delgada mientras salía lentamente de la habitación agradeciendo a Kami que ella no vio donde le dio exactamente la patada y esperando poder tener la bendición de que su descendencia no se viera afectada con tamaño golpe.

La jovencita no salía de su asombro, se había pasado notablemente, lo había golpeado y en una zona no muy fuerte que digamos, sin embargo los gritos de él le dolieron y mucho, ¿por qué? Porque no podía entender que ella estaría a su lado siempre, que no permitiría que nada le pasara cuando estaba en apuros, ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender que ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo? Él lo había hecho infinidad de veces con ella ¿Qué le impedía hacer lo mismo por él? Se suponía que eran un equipo, sin embargo parecía que todo era cada vez más complicado, a esas alturas ya no sabía ni que pensar, cada vez todo se enredaba más convirtiéndose en una inmensa bola de estambre que parecía y la aplastaría en cualquier momento, tal vez debería dejarse de tonterías y exponerle todo lo que sentía, pero sabía que si lo hacia él se sentiría más culpable, no sabría que pensar si él le dijera que sentía de igual manera ya que lo conocía, lo conocía mejor que nadie y muy probablemente se comprometería más con tal de reparar un poco el daño que creía que le había causado. Lo mejor era que las cosas tomaran su acuse y tal vez en algún momento se animara a confesárselo, sin embargo tenía que hablar con la familia para que no le dijeran nada. En ese preciso momento sonó la puerta.

-Pase.- Dijo mientras escuchaba pasos suaves en la duela. -Konbanwa Akane, te traigo un poco de té.- Le dijo su hermana mayor.

-Arigato onee-chan, me lo podrías pasar por favor.- Le dijo mientras giraba el rostro a donde se acordaba era la puerta.

-Claro… y… ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto su hermana mayor mientras ponía con cuidado el vaso de té entre las manos de la joven heredera.

-Pues… bien dentro de lo que cabe, escucho perfectamente y siento que las cicatrices cada vez están mejor.-

-Qué te dijeron exactamente los que te revisaron, ¿ya saben el por qué de tu… de tú…?- - ¿De mi ceguera?- le respondió rápidamente la peli-azul, sabía perfectamente que para su hermana era muy duro su nueva condición, más porque ella era la que había adquirido el roll de madre después de que su madre murió, con suavidad formó una sonrisa.

-No, no lo saben, nadie pudo darme una respuesta concreta, lo más probable es que haya sido por el golpe que afecto un área de mi cerebro, o al menos eso creyeron, sin embargo no tenían todo para hacerme un análisis profundo, por eso fue que decidimos volver, ahí ya no había nada que pudieran hacer por mí.- Le dijo con lo que esperaba fuera una voz calmada. Aún le dolía el saber que muy probablemente había perdido la vista, tal vez para siempre, con todo eso, no quería que su familia la viera como una persona que ya no se podía valer por sí misma, era verdad que costaría trabajo, pero con constancia muy probablemente pronto se acostumbraría a su nueva vida.

-¿Y qué… qué piensas tú?- escuchó que le preguntó su hermana. –Yo… yo no pienso nada, al principio fue muy doloroso, sigue siéndolo, sin embargo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, solo me queda esperar, mañana temprano iremos con el doctor Toffú para ver si él nos puede ayudar, es el mejor médico que conocemos.-

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tú y Ranma?- aquella pregunta tan directa la tomó desprevenida, sin embargo era mejor contar la realidad, ella era la única que la podría ayudar en un momento como ese.

-Las cosas entre Ranma no van, en este momento ni siquiera podemos mantener una conversación sin que terminemos peleados porque él no entiende como fui capaz de arriesgarme tanto solo por salvarlo, piensa que todo es su culpa.- Le murmuro sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo el recuerdo de su beso fue él que de inmediato apagaron sus intensos deseos de llorar.

-Lo siento hermanita, no te preocupes, en algún momento lo entenderá.- le respondió su hermana mientras la abrazaba.

-Y tú, ¿tú no lo culpas de lo que me sucedió?- Le pregunto cuando al fin se separaron.

-No, las cosas que pasaron fue cosas entre ustedes, además de que entiendo que ya eres una mujer, tú sabes tomar tus propias decisiones, pero como en todo, en cada decisión hay una consecuencia, aún así me da gusto que tú la lleves con valor y orgullo.- Le contesto su hermana.

-Arigato onee-chan.- Momentos después, mientras escuchaba que se acercaba a la puerta la llamo.

-Kasumi, antes de que te vayas quisiera pedirte un favor.- Le dijo la joven iinazuke.

-Dime hermanita.- escucho que le dijo su hermana. –Onegai ¿podrías decirle a la familia que no diga nada de lo que les dije antes de irme?, no quiero que Ranma se sienta aun más comprometido y culpable.- Le murmuro la peli-azul. Después de unos instantes en silencio por fin la joven de largos cabellos castaños le contesto.

-Lo que tu desees, yo me encargare de que no le digan nada a Ranma, sin embargo yo sí creo que él debería saberlo, el te ama también, es solo cuestión de que uno de los dos se decida a dar el primer paso.- Le murmuro su hermana, aquello lo dejo momentáneamente pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Onee-chan ¿podría pedirte otro favor?- Le dijo la iinazuke del joven más famoso de Nerima. –Claro.-

-Podrías por favor darme mi piyama, además ¿Te acuerdas de la grabadora que tiene Nabiki?- Le preguntó mientras escuchaba como su hermana habría su armario.

-Si claro, esa que usa para gravar conversaciones entre tú y Ranma.- Le contesto mientras sacaba una de las piyamas amarilla de su hermana.

-Mmm, hai esa, ¿no se la podrías pedir prestada? es que la necesito para algo pero no quiero que ella se entere.- Le contesto mientras recibía la piyama.

-Bueno, ahorita que vaya a dejar los vasos se la pido, mientras ¿puedes cambiarte sola?- Le contesto amablemente.

-Hai onee-chan, no te preocupes.- **Fin Del Flash Back.**

Y así es como terminó mi agotadora semana, se que fue muy largo mi relato pero es que no podía resumirlo, mañana iré a ver al doctor, aún así me pregunto si habrá alguna cura, espero y que si, no lo sé, espero que no haya problemas de camino, ha, te preguntaras para que quiero la grabadora, como sabrás no puedo escribir por lo que no me queda de otra que gravarme, tal vez con el tiempo aprenda braille, por ahora solo me queda esto para comunicarme. Bueno me despido esperando que no te haya aburrido y rogando a Kami-sama que mañana sea un muy buen día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno sé que fue rápido pero así es la vida, aquí traigo la continuación y espero les guste como las anteriores, gracias a los que me leyeron y ojala les siga gustando, nos estamos leyendo y hasta luego.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo Once.**

Querido diario: ¿Que te puedo decir de cómo comenzó y transcurrió mi día? Se me vino encima un terremoto, al inicio todo pareció calmado, cuando abrí mis ojos escuche el canto de los pájaros y a lo lejos el murmullo del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles, me quede un momento así disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que pocas veces se deleitan en la casa, ya extrañaba mi hogar, el calor de mi familia y la comodidad de mi cuarto, entonces escuché a lo lejos el sonido de los golpes cuando uno entrena, te imaginaras quien era, lo reconocí de inmediato, y no por el hecho de que su sola presencia hacía que las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo se activaran aún y cuando estuviéramos a metros de distancia, sino porque en esta casa somos los únicos que asemos ejercicio desde temprano "_a veces, sobre todo cuando lo levanto con el balde helado"_, y sé que era temprano porque el aire que se colaba por mi ventana era refrescante, con lentitud me puse de pie, porque aunque lo que yo veía era obscuridad y negrura, sabía perfectamente reconocer cada espacio de ese cuarto que fue mío desde bebé. Es maravilloso sentir las cientos de texturas que existen en el mundo y que uno no se da tiempo de reconocer, la suavidad y estructura textil manejable de las sabanas, lo llano y frio de la duela, los bordes y filos simétricos de los muebles cómo mi escritorio, y el frescor y eterno espacio de las afueras de mi ventana, porque aunque yo no podía ver lo que existe a mi alrededor sé que hay muchas cosas, pero aunque no las hubiera disfrutaría de ese espacio; Allí estuve varios instantes hasta que escuche uno suaves golpes secos en la puerta, supuse que era alguna de mis hermanas así que solo les dije que pasaran y seguí disfrutando de la brisa mañanera cargada del rocío y perfume de primavera.

Al final era mi hermana Kasumi, quería saber si necesitaba ayuda, era claro que la necesitaba, no podía elegir nada ni ponérmelo por mí misma sin saber cuál era el derecho y el revés, saberlo me hacía sentir de lo más inútil y estorbosa, mi hermana pareció notarlo porque me dijo que estaba bien, que a pesar de lo que pudiera estar pensando yo nunca sería una carga, y además de que era muy afortunada, mucha gente tenía más impedimentos que los retenía y los hacían depender no solo de otra persona, sino de aparatos para vivir.

Esas palabras se me clavaron en el cerebro y una vez que estuve sola de nuevo me puse a pensar. Desde el accidente había estado sintiéndome un estorbo y quejándome de mi padecimiento, aunque no era frente a mi familia si era conmigo, nunca me puse a pensar de que soy mucho más afortunada que miles de gente que depende de respiradores, de sillas de rueda o de aparatos que te limpian la sangre para vivir, que muchos solo tiene dos meses o más y que se acaban lentamente por alguna clase de enfermedad mortal, además de que el último y más importante diagnostico no estaba hecho, con aquello en mente decidí ya no quejarme, porque por eso era que mi prometido no me creía el que todo estaba bien, él me conocía muy bien, con los demás podía fingir pero con él no, me levante de mi cama en donde en ese momento estaba sentada y con lentitud llegue a la puerta, tenía cuidado de no golpearme con cosas o tirarlas, al final llegue sana y salva.

**Flash Back:** El joven de la trenza estaba ansioso y tenso parado frente a una puerta con el patito de madera que tanto la caracterizaba, no sabía si debía tocar o no, había estado viendo minutos antes a su prometida desde la ventana, él estaba haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos ya que había decidido levantarse temprano, o más bien porque no había dormido en casi toda la noche, entonces al vio, la mirada rozagante perdida en el limbo, pero aun así su rostro parecía estar disfrutando mucho, el viento mecía sus cabellos cortos con suavidad dejando ver la piel de porcelana de sus mejillas, sin saberlo un ligero sonrojo le coloreo las suyas, disfrutaba demasiado el verla así, en realidad disfrutaba demasiado con todo lo que era ella, con su sonrisa, con su cabello al compas del viento, con la suavidad de su cuerpo cuando la cargaba para huir de cualquier número de locos que abundaban en la ciudad, en fin, disfrutaba incluso los vuelos aéreos que ella le regalaba gratis, sin embargo, ahora ni siquiera podía pegarle certeramente en la cabeza, aun se estremecía por el recuerdo del profundo dolor de la noche anterior y del esfuerzo enorme al bajar las escaleras para ir por una bolsa de hielo, en cuanto su madre lo vio junto con Kasumi le preguntaron qué era lo que le había pasado, Soun como siempre se puso a llorar y le dijo con su acostumbrada cabeza gigante de demonio que tenía que cuidar más a la descendencia y al futuro heredero de las escuelas de combate libre, había estado gran parte de la noche molesto, pero luego su conciencia lo empezó a atenazar con el recuerdo de por quién ella estaba así, por lo que ahora se encontraba frente a su puerta temiendo tocar y que ella lo echara a patadas, si es que conseguía darle una, sin embargo el escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal le suplicó que solo fuera un algún costado para mandarlo a volar, porque otro golpe así no lo resistiría. Cuando al fin reunió el valor y después de decirse que él era un Saotome y no un cobarde miró convertido en piedra de la impresión como la puerta se abría.

Por fin abrió la puerta, se llevo un ligero tropezón en su caminata con unas mancuernillas pero nada más, al momento sintió que un perfume peculiar le llegaba a la nariz extendió la mano y sintió el torso de la otra persona, sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue un respingo, al momento miles de pequeños cortos atenazaron su cuerpo.

-O…Oayu Akane.- Fue la ronca respuesta de su prometido que le murmuraba con un matiz de miedo en la voz, sin saber porque no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, algo le pasaba, una reacción así no era normal en él.

-Oayu Ranma, que tal amaneciste.- Fue la respuesta de la joven heredera, sin embargo el jovencito temblaba como una hoja y un sudor frio le recorrió por la espalada, la expresión del seño fruncido en su novia le empezaba a dar temor, sin saber por qué tomó sus manos en un puño frente a la parte sensible que había sufrido los embates de la rabia de su prometida la noche anterior.

-E… bien… jejeje, lo que pasa es que venía a v…ver si no que…querías que te acompañara con el doc. …doctor Toffú.- Escucho la nerviosa respuesta de su prometido, algo le decía que algo raro le pasaba, sin embargo dejo de lado eso y se acercó a su prometido con afán de tomarle la mano.

-Que… que haces.- Le dijo el joven de la trenza mientras retrocedía al ver que su prometida se acercaba con las manos extendidas hasta donde él, instantes después sintió como le tomaba la mano después de recorrerle el pecho y los brazos.

-Tú qué crees baka, necesito que me lleves el comedor para desayunar he irnos.- Le dijo la joven quien ya se empezaba a irritar por la actitud sospechosa de su iinazuke.

-¡Ha! S...si claro, jejeje disculpa, lo que pasa es que ando algo cansado por el entrenamiento.- Le dijo a modo de escusa el joven artista mientras la guiaba y trataba de evitar que sus manos siguieran sudando a causa del nerviosismo que lo invadía, era cierto que era un Saotome, pero su hermosa iinazuke no dejaba de ser ruda y torpe aun y con su ceguera, por lo que no podía evitar tenerle miedo y más por la noche anterior en que puso en riesgo la vida del futuro descendiente Saotome-Tendo.

Instantes después ya se encontraban en la salida del dollo encaminados rumbo al consultorio del Doctor Toffú. La joven iba con el brazo entrelazado en el de su prometido, se sentía feliz, porque aunque no fuera por los motivos que quisiera él joven Saotome la estaba tratando con paciencia y caballerosidad, algo que un su vocablo no existía, disfruto del la brisa que le acariciaba el rostro, el sonido de la ciudad y de la gente que murmuraba la bonita pareja que hacían, pero sobre todo, disfruto la compañía, el calor y la sencillez de aquel simple gesto que significaba todo y nada, eran esos detalles los que siempre agradecía porque eran los que le alumbraban el corazón y los guardaba por la eternidad.

En eso sintió un abrupto movimiento y segundos después la mano de su prometido alrededor de la cintura y la otra debajo de sus piernas mientras era elevada en el aire.

El muchacho más famoso de Nerima ahora tenía a su prometida en brazos mientras una de las locas de sus prometidas lo seguía de cerca, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo muy probablemente las rosas negras de instantes atrás hubieran estallado sobre su prometida, la había estado observando sonrojado mientras la llevaba con su brazo entre el hueco que formó él con el suyo, se miraba tan delicada y femenina con aquel sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, los rayos del sol iluminaban la piel pálida y suave de sus mejillas las cuales se coloreaban debido a esto, además de que aunque miraba al frente formaba esa sonrisa que lo derretía y lo dejaba en el cielo con cara de idiota, esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a él aunque ella no lo supiera, había escuchado entre el murmullo de la gente que los miraba la bonita pareja que hacían, aquello lo dejo más atontado y con la sonrisa más idiota que había formado en su vida, de no ser por su sexto sentido muy probablemente la demente esa que se decía ser su prometida la hubiera lastimado.

-¡Akane Tendo, no sé qué hechizo dejaste caer sobre mi amado Ranma-sama pero prometo que cabaré contigo para poder liberarlo de este y que nuestro amor vuelva a ser tan poderoso y abrasador como el fuego!- Escuchó el grito de una de las inconfundibles locas que perseguía a su joven iinazuke después del cientos de estruendos que se alejaban, parecía ser que su día no sería tan tranquilo como esperaban que fueran. El joven de la trenza corría a toda velocidad tratando de esquivar el listón de gimnasia que la rosa negra le lanzaba tratado de atrapar a su joven heredera y de paso a él.

-¡Kodachi, ya déjame en paz! ¡Shimatta quien te dijo que sentía amor por ti!- Le gritó el oji-azul mientras saltaba con más velocidad sobre los tejados para perder a la rosa negra, de lejos escuchó cómo se desvanecía el grito desesperado de esta.

-¡No te preocupes Ranma mi amor, prometo que pronto estaremos juntos y ninguna de las artimañas de esa plebeya nos lo impedirá!-

Siguió andando por entre los tejados hasta que vislumbró el edifico de Doctor, con algo de orgullo pensó en voz alta. –Je, pobre loca, de verdad cree que es necesario que me hechicen para estar contigo.-

-Que… Qué dijiste… Ranma…- Escuchó que le decía la peli-azul mientras elevaba el rostro hacia donde sentía que era el rostro de su prometido, las palabras de él resonaron en su cerebro y en su corazón, él quería estar con ella, él quería hacerlo sin ninguna necesidad. Al momento de que reacciono lo que había dicho en voz alta sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sin saber por qué la vio y reiteradamente un intenso sonrojo lo invadió, no podía creer que nuevamente se le salieran las cosas sin control, no obstante al verla tan hermosa con aquella mirada iluminada que parecía poder verla se sintió perder en el estrellato, no podía dejar de observarla y ni cuenta se había dado de que ya estaban frente a el consultorio.

-Yo… este yo… Akane, es que tú… yo.- Le dijo en un suspiro mientras sentía nuevamente aquella fuerza extraña que lo impulsaba a acercarse más y más y perderse en esas lagunas avellanas que tanto color le daban a su vida. En eso un sonido los hizo volver a la realidad y despedirse del mundo rosa en el que se encontraban.

-Cof, cof… Disculpen si interrumpí chicos, lo que pasa es que como tocaron a la puerta pensé que querían pasar.- Les dijo el doctor Toffú mientras se rascaba la cabeza y una sonrisa tonta se formaba en su rostro al verlos tan de cerca. Lo joven peli-azul sintió que la cara se le encendía al rojo vivo, sin embargo su prometido parecía que se había vuelto piedra por lo que con suavidad puso lo más cuidadosamente posible un pie en el piso y después el otro sin dejar de ver más de lo apropiado ya que con la falda del vestido todo podía pasar, con lentitud se separo de su prometido sintiendo intensos deseos de aniquilar con sus propias manos al buen doctor que en ese momento solo se escuchaba que reía por lo bajo. Giro el cuerpo y con toda la vergüenza acumulada en el rostro hizo una reverencia mientras esperaba que el joven de la trenza saliera de su trance.

-Buenos días doctor, por supuesto que no interrumpió nada- Le dijo la jovencita mientras imaginaba miles de formas de descuartizar a él doctor. –Lo que pasa es que nos venía siguiendo una loca desquiciada que trataba de atacarnos y Ranma me cargo para huir más rápido.- Murmuro mientras se enderezaba sin darse cuenta de que se había inclinado ante un perro callejero que pasaba.

El joven de la trenza salió del trance vergonzoso en el que literalmente se volvía de piedra para mirar como su joven prometida le hablaba ante un perro, con el sonrojo aun evidente en su rostro y el seño fruncido la tomó de los hombros para guiarla hacia donde se encontraba el joven doctor.

-Lo siento Doctor, lo que pasa es que Akane acaba de sufrir un accidente, pero quisiéramos explicarle mejor dentro del consultorio.- Le dijo mirando ya a los ojos a un sorprendido doctor que los miraba con una gran gota en la frente, media hora después y mientras este terminaba de hacerle unos chequeos a la retina y al iris el joven oji-azul lo miraba con ansia mientras esperaba una respuesta favorable.

-Pues miren, tengo una ligera idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero para eso tengo que hacerle unos análisis, al parecer el porrazo y estruendo produjo un gran golpe interno en el cerebro por lo que te mandare a hacer una resonancia magnética nuclear con la que además te harán un mapeo cerebral, así veremos si mi intuición es correcta.- Les contesto el doctor mientras anotaba la orden de los exámenes.

La jovencita apretó la mano de su prometido que no la había soltado para nada y sonrió hacía donde sabía que se encontraba, diciéndole a modo silencioso que todo estaba bien, que mientras estuviera con ella a sí sería.

-Aquí tienen, serán para mañana a las doce del día en el hospital general de Tokio, no se preocupen, no dolerán y serán rápidos.- Les dijo el Joven doctor mientras les sonreía amablemente, después de esto ambos jóvenes salieron del consultorio, el muchacho nuevamente colocó el brazo de su joven compañera en el espacio que hizo con el suyo, no sabía por qué pero aquellos análisis le daban un mal presentimiento, con suavidad guío a su prometida a la salida del consultorio y ya fuera giro la cabeza para decirle al doctor.

-Por cierto doctor, Kasumi le manda muchos saludos y le oferta que cualquier día de estos lo esperamos para cenar.- Minutos después se veía como el doctor reía tontamente con los lentes empañados y rayaba la pared con la pluma con la que antes había prescrito los análisis.** Fin del Flash Back.**

Y así transcurrió mi mañana de terremoto, el baka de Ranma de vez en cuando comenzaba a tartamudear si ponía el seño fruncido y sentía que sus manos temblaban cuando tomaban las mías, sin embargo las palabras que dijo en la mañana todavía retumban en mi cabeza ¿Serán verdad? De verdad le gusta estar conmigo, yo espero que sí, de verdad lo deseo.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo Doce.**

Querido diario: ¿Cómo puedo catalogar este maravilloso día? Ha sí ¡Como uno de los días más complicados y problemáticos de mi vida y que el baka insensible de Ranma es el único culpable! ¡Ranma no baka! Lo siento, perdón por mi exabrupto pero es que de verdad que ese par de esquizofrénicas me sulfuran, y más porque se aprovechan de cuando estoy sola.

**Flash Back:** La jovencita de cabellos azulados caminaba por el pasillo con un brazo extendido y el otro apoyado en la pared mientras avanzaba, trataba de caminar con cuidado para no tropezarse, estaba sola, sus hermanas y su padre junto con los de su prometido habían salido a un combate que se realizaría a unas horas de Nerima y que era muy aclamado, su hermana amablemente le había tocado a la puerta para dejarle la ropa con la que se vestiría explicándole como debía ponérsela y diciéndole que le dijera al muchacho de la trenza que calentara el desayuno y la comida, la cena ellos la traerían, le había costado mucho despedirla ya que la hermana mayor no quería dejarla sola y menos en su nueva condición, sin embargo ella le había asegurado que estaría bien, que iría a la clínica para sus exámenes y que su prometido le había dicho que la acompañaría, así que solo de esa forma su onee-chan había aceptado ir. Ahora caminaba lentamente mientras rogaba no tropezar con nada y caer, el silencio de la casa era ensordecedor, en eso un ruido extraño le erizo la punta de sus cabellos dándole un vuelco en el corazón.

El joven de la trenza veía con un ligero sonrojo como su prometida le sonreía y lentamente se acercaba tomando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos, cuando sintió su aliento sobre su rostro el mundo a su alrededor dejo de girar y cuando miró como ella empezaba a cerrar sus ojos dejó de respirar dejándose llevar y cerrando los suyos también, justo cuando ya empezaba a sentir el estremecimiento de sus labios por lo venidero, escuchó un gritó sonando como eco a lo lejos provocando que frunciera el seño, sin embargo el segundo gritó sonó más fuerte, con algo de aturdimiento se dio cuenta de que soñaba a su prometida, en eso el sonido fue más fuerte y de inmediato provocó que abriera los ojos y mirara a su alrededor.

La joven peli-azul sintió el estremecimiento recorriéndole la espina, al momento escucho la voz inconfundible de cierto anciano con estrafalaria colección.

-¡Oayu Akane-chan!, que bueno que ya regresaste y que te encuentro ¡chi que chi!, este venerable ancianito ansiaba que le cumplieras uno de sus últimos deseos con algo que acabo de agregar a mí adorado tesoro.- Escuchó que le decía el anciano mientras se le lanzaba hacia sus atributos, por más que quiso no pudo evitar el rumbo de sus claras intenciones.

-¡Quíteseme de encima viejo libidinoso!- Le grito mientras su aura se encendía carbonizando todo a su paso, pero increíblemente ni con eso el maestro le dejaba de querer tocar ciertas partes de su anatomía que no habían estado excluidas al paso del tiempo y que ya habían alcanzado el tamaño de las de Ranma-chan.

-¡Pero Akanesita! ¿Acaso no vas a cumplir el último deseo de este anciano que ya tiene sus días contados? Además ¡mira!, son de ahora que estuve en el hospital, una enfermera amablemente acepto donar el conjunto a mí adorado tesoro.- Le dijo el venerable centenario mientras ponía sus ojos en grande y lagrimen antes. La joven sintió una pequeña mano ascendente y de un agarre la torció aplicándole una llave, no necesitaba ver para poder pescarlo y darle su merecido.

-¡Seguro! ¡Lo más probable es que se los haya robado! Ahora ¡Déjeme en paz!- Le gritó mientras esperaba haberlo lanzado lo más lejos, sin embargo el ruido que hizo el golpe en la pared le dijo que no.

-Akane- chan, por lo visto ya ni sabes a donde lanzas.- Le dijo el viejo maestro mientras se ponía en guardia listo para al siguiente ataque, había notado algo raro en la chica peli-azul y él lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-Jejeje, este es el momento para usar una de mis legendarias técnicas que sellé hace mucho tiempo, solo te perdonare a cambio de que uses algo de mi nueva colección así que prepárate ¡Hapo-cambia brasear- Karin!- Le dijo mientras su aura incrementaba de un color azul eléctrico convirtiéndole en un borrón, de inmediato la joven iinazuke sintió como unas miniaturas y arrugadas manos la esculcaban por toda la parte frontal haciendo que le recorriera la vergüenza y la rabia, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar todo lo que pudo ante lo que podría venir. Al momento escuchó un fuerte golpe y una tronzadera que no sabía de dónde provenía seguido de intensos quejidos.

-¡Déjela en paz viejo rabo-verde, vallase a molestar a otro lado!- Escuchó la varonil voz de su prometido mientras un fuerte sonido de algo al tronar se hacía presente.

-Ran… Ranma… no debes… tratar… así a tu… venerable maestro…- Le dijo el anciano mientras tenía la planta del pie del joven oji azul clavada en la cabeza, el aura del anciano volvió a comenzar a arder mientras se levantaba.

El muchacho de la trenza sentía que la sangre le hervía, hacia unos segundos que había mirado como el abusivo hombre se lanzaba hacia su prometida que miraba a la pared, si no hubiera sido por su gran velocidad muy probablemente hubiera hecho uso de la técnica en cuestión y ahora su prometida luciría el conjunto en rosa de satén que había salido volando al contacto con la patada, la ira le incremento considerablemente al verla tan desprotegida y sola, su deber era protegerla y esta vez nada se lo impediría, se puso en guardia mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos y una sonrisa tétrica casi sicótica se formaba en su rostro haciendo que de inmediato el aura del anciano decayera y un gesto de miedo se formará en su arrugado rostro.

-Sí, pero usted no es mi maestro, además, ya tenía ganas de verlo anciano decrepito, ahora pagara todas las que me ha hecho.- Le dijo con la voz más escalofriante que había escuchado el abuelo, de inmediato opto por su vida, aun le quedaba mucho por lo que vivir y muchas más colecciones que realizar.

-Jejeje, lo siento mijo pero me acorde de algo importante que tengo que recoger, ahí será para la próxima, ha y Akane toma como un regalo la prenda, total se te ve fenomenal.- Le dijo el anciano saliendo de un salto por la ventana aprovechando el descuido del joven oji azul que se había distraído mirando a la jovencita para comprobar si lo que decía el maestro era cierto y había logrado concretar tan afamada técnica cambiando las piezas de satén, sin embargo de inmediato noto que no era más que una distracción, pero ya era tarde, el anciano ya saltaba por entre los tejados con la enorme bola que llevaba en su espalda con nuevo botín.

-¡Ya nos volveremos a ver viejo decrepito, y cuando lo haga esta vez lo necesitaran recoger con pala y no le será tan fácil salir del hospital!- Le grito el muchacho de la trenza mientras un aura rojo vino con tintes azules todavía lo acompañaba, sin embargo el movimiento de la joven peli-azul le volvió un poco la cordura de las tantas imágenes salvajes que cruzaban por su cabeza donde una noticia en el periódico anunciaba el haber encontrado a un anciano de quien sabe cuántos siglos con las piernas enyesadas y en medio del desierto rodeado de zopilotes.

-Akane ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto el joven mientras le daba la mano para que juntos bajaran las escaleras que se encontraban a unos cuanto pasos frente de sí.

-Hai, arigato Ranma, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras venido de inmediato, por un momento pensé que estabas en el dollo y el maestro realizaría esa "afamadísima" técnica.- Le dijo la muchachita mientras apretaba más la mano de su compañero.

-De nada Akane, sin embargo no creo que sea bueno que el anciano ande por aquí mientras tú estés así, no obstante si te llega a hacer algo te aseguro que ni todas las bombas del mundo lo salvaran de que le recuerde a dios padre y a su madre con la golpiza que le daré, además de que ya me debe todas las que pasamos por su estupidez.- Le decía a la jovencita mientras la agarraba del brazo para que no se cayera en las escaleras y con la palma libre empezaba a hacer sonar sus nudillos imaginándose una escena donde el viejo maestro no pudiera ni mover un dedo sin que este estuviera roto, al momento se empezó a reír como sicópata mientras el aura se le encendía con los colores más intensos y a la joven peli-azul le recorría un escalofrío mientras una gran gota de sudor le adornaba la frente.

-Mejor deja de pensar en eso, ya habrá tiempo, por ahora tienes que calentar el desayuno que Kasumi nos dejó o se nos hará tarde para la cita de los exámenes que me mando el doctor Toffú.- El muchacho al momento disipo las nubes de dolor, agonía y sangre que le embargaban la imaginación, la llevo con delicadeza hacía la mesa en donde guío su mano para que tocara la mesa.

-Hai Akane, pero primero me tengo que cambiar, todavía ando con la piyama.- Le contesto ya desde la entrada al comedor subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Esta bien pero date prisa!- Le grito al jovencito mientras tocaba la mesa con cuidado y con la mano extendida trataba de dar con el tatami, cuando al fin lo logro sonrió complacida y lentamente lo abrió, sintió la brisa mañanera revoloteándole sus cabellos y acariciando sus mejillas, respiro hondo y con cuidado de no tropezar con nada trato de avanzar hacia el pequeño jardín, conocía de memoria ese lugar en donde había vivido toda su vida y en donde era tan feliz, cuando al fin sintió lo mullido del pasto se sentó en la duela respirando el aire fresco y escuchando los saltos de uno que otro pez.

El artista marcial observo a su prometida recargado en el marco de la entrada al comedor, le encantaba el color que sus mejillas adquirían ante el sol, además de que se le veía feliz, y eso era algo por lo que él podría dar la vida, por verle feliz, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acerco, quería verle más de cerca pero sin que se diera cuenta, sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño chiquito al que no quería que lo pillaran pero aquella imagen valía los incontables golpes que le podría dar su prometida si se asustaba de tenerlo tan cerca.

La jovencita peli-azul sonrió complacida ante la calidez del nuevo día, sin embargo su sonrisa se ensancho al escuchar los suaves sonidos secos de las pisadas de su prometido que se acercaba con lentitud, lo conocía, sabía que pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, sin embargo siempre se daba cuenta, aunque ahora le ayudaban sus demás sentidos que estaban más sensibles, cuando veía también notaba las miradas discretas que le daba cuando creía que estaba atenta a la clase o a alguna otra cosa, además de que su sola mirada hacía que pequeños escalofríos le recorrieran la piel, con suavidad le escuchó sentarse a su lado, no parecía que se hubiera enterado de que ella ya estaba al tanto de que se encontraba ahí, sin embargo mejor prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar del nuevo día que los cortejaba con su compañía.

El joven de la trenza admiró en silencio el profundo azul que se veía, rara vez se podía apreciar un cielo tan despejado y libre de contaminantes, aun así no pudo apartar la mirada mucho rato de su preciosa iinazuke, el mirarla era un placer que había adquirido desde que la conoció, eran incontables las veces que se le quedaba mirando y muy dentro de sí sentía que se le calentaba el corazón en cada uno de esos instantes, sin embargo casi nunca la había sentido tan calmada y llena de paz como en ese momento, su preciosa piel de porcelana brillaba al sol con la tonalidad de la luna, su cabello se mecía al compás del viento y sus mejillas habían adquirido el color de un melocotón maduro, sintió como las manos le picaron por querer tocar de nuevo la suavidad de ellas, sin embargo se limito a observarla y a gravarse cada uno de sus finos detalles que tanto la destacaban, en eso ella giró el rostro y pareció verle con aquellas lagunas avellanas que tanto brillo y amor desbordaban, la calidez que le embriago el corazón lo intoxico tanto al grado que sus latidos aceleraron de puro gusto, esa imagen la recordaría hasta que se muriera y más allá y sin saber por qué no contuvo más lo que tanto sus manos suplicaban, como si se tratara del más fino cristal recorrió con su palma la mejilla maravillándose nuevamente de su suavidad, la ternura que vio reflejada en aquel universo chocolate le lleno el corazón, con sutileza la sintió recargarse en su mano mientras dejaba caer los parpados y sus largas pestañas reposaban.

En su mundo obscuro sintió como un pequeño haz de luz le iluminaba el alma y la hacía mirar con el corazón a su prometido, se dejo llevar por la calidez de su palma sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento tan especial que la envolvía haciendo que su corazón estallara de felicidad, sin saber por qué una lagrima cayo de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla hasta caer sobre la mano del joven artista.

El muchacho la continúo acariciando llenando sus sentidos de esa calidez nunca antes apreciada en su vida, el alma empezó a rebosarle de felicidad y por primera vez en lo que fue su dura existencia sintió que pertenecía a ese lugar, pertenecía a su lado, ella era parte de él y él de ella, de pronto sintió la humedad en su palma y aprecio que se trataba de una fina gota de cristal, ella lloraba, aquello hizo que toda la felicidad que instantes atrás lo llevaban a un mundo rosa en ese momento lo obscurecieran por la culpa, esa culpa que se le encajaba en el corazón, en ese momento la mente se le puso en blanco, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, no sabía ni siquiera como pronunciar su nombre. Pero al ver esa fina gota brillar a la luz del sol todo se le despejo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Fue lo único que se le cruzo por la mente y que sus cuerdas bocales aceptaron pronunciar. El silencio que siguió llenó a la casa, lo único que se podía escuchar a lo lejos era el sonido del tic tac de un reloj y el movimiento de las ramas al moverse por el aire, la jovencita abrió lentamente sus ojos haciendo que al jovencito las dudas lo empezaran a ahogar, lo único que tenía claro era que él era el culpable, como siempre.

-Abrázame.- Fue el susurro que salió de aquellos labios tan rojos como pétalos de rosas.

-Pe… perdón… creo que escuche mal.- Le dijo el joven despistado que no cabía del asombro por las palabras antes escuchadas, no sabía si lo había imaginado o era que su corazón ya le estaba provocando cortos a sus neuronas.

-Baka abrázame.- Le repitió la jovencita pero esta vez con mayor firmeza.

-Hai.- Fue la rápida respuesta del jovencito, aquel tono de voz todavía ponía en alerta a sus terminales nerviosas, sin embargo el contacto de su delicado cuerpo y la calidez de esta fue lo que provoco los choques eléctricos haciendo que todo en su interior se incendiara.

La sintió acercarse, no sabía ni que hacer así que el instinto fue el que lo guio, con cuidado rodeo con sus brazos la fina cintura de ella haciendo que quedara entre sus piernas acurrucada en su pecho, unas rebeldes mariposas lo desconectaron del mundo haciendo que intensas ráfagas de electricidad lo recorrieran por todo el cuerpo, el sentimiento de sentirla entre sus brazos le lleno de un deseo de protegerla eternamente. Ella era suya, siempre lo había sabido, por eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad se lo recordaba a ella y al resto del mundo, sin embargo lo que ella no sabía era que él también era de ella, desde siempre, desde que la vio por primera vez y le sonrió de aquella manera tan maravillosa decidió que él era su protector y nada ni nadie lo apartaría de su lado, un sentimiento abrazador le fundió los huesos y las pocas neuronas que pensaban, el sentirla aprisionada y con su aroma embriagándole los sentidos hacia que le diera una nueva definición a la palabra felicidad, porque de ahora en adelante felicidad era tenerla así, por siempre y para siempre.

La jovencita de cabellos azulados sintió las miles de estorbosas mariposas que siempre la albergaban al tener así de cerca a su prometido, sin embargo estas se convirtieron en ráfagas de viento al sentirlo rodeándole con sus brazos, al momento sintió la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y tras un momento en que solo escuchó a su corazón empezó a escuchar el de él, parecía que le brindaba una melodía suave y delicada que solo ella podría escuchar, sin saber por qué se acurruco más contra él perdiéndose en su aroma tan característico y en ese mar de sentimientos que le revolucionaron los nervios perdiéndola en ese mundo rosa que solo el despertaba en su interior.

-Esa lágrima era porque soy feliz, soy muy afortunada de sentirte a mi lado, de poder apreciarte, escucharte, susurrarte y hablar contigo, de sentirte abrazándome y de que aunque no lo necesite en muchas ocasiones, me protejas.- Le susurro disfrutando de ese momento tan especial y único.

Por un momento sintió que el corazón se le paro en el pecho para escuchar mejor las palabras de su iinazuke y cuando terminó de pronunciarlas se sintió catapultado a un mar de sensaciones, amor y alegría que jamás creyó sentir, fue en ese momento cuando la timidez lo abandono y sintiendo la cara arder por fin las cuerdas bocales volvieron a sonar.

-Yo también soy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo, la verdad que esos días lejos de ti fueron un infierno y cuando te volví a ver me sentí completo, sin embargo lo que sucedió después me hizo darme cuenta de que sin ti el mundo, mi mundo no tendría sentido, puede que a veces seas la más ruda y que siempre me mandes a volar al otro continente, sin embargo no cambiaria eso por nada, no cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera por mi cura este instante.

Le susurro besando sus cabellos sedosos, la jovencita levantó el rostro esperando hacía donde estuviera él, el ligero sonrojo que le cubría las mejillas era la huella innegable de lo mucho que le había costado decir aquellas palabras arriesgándose a un rechazo muy temido.

El muchacho de la trenza miró a la jovencita, sus mejillas lucían un rubor igual al suyo, sin embargo lo que le envolvió de inmediato fue esa mirada tan brillante y llena de luz, con suavidad la apretó mas contra él queriéndola esconder en el fondo de su alma, lentamente bajo el rostro hasta quedar a la altura de el de ella, miró como ella dejaba caer sus parpados por lo que un nuevo nerviosismo lo invadió, aun así el sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho fue más fuerte y con lentitud ladeo el semblante hasta rozar sus labios.

Al momento el mundo de los dos fue catapultado a un cielo infinito de estrellas y sensaciones nuevas y desbordantes, el joven oji-azul rozo con lentitud y suavidad acaricio los labios delicados y llenos de su joven iinazuke deleitándose de lo tórridos y embriagadores que eran, le parecían que eran la cosa más deliciosa y deseable que jamás hubiera probado en su vida, adictivos para cada uno de sus sentidos, el tiempo y su corazón dejaron de caminar mientras se perdía en las miles de sensaciones y sentimientos que se despertaban en su interior y que le arrasaban como lava el profundo de sus venas, todo pareció desvanecerse y lo único que pudo fue seguir rosando con delicadeza esos labios que lo extasiaban y lo dejaban fuera del planeta, la rodeo más fuerte y con timidez abrió lentamente la boca hasta prenderse de la de ella, se maravillo de lo suave y delicado de su labio superior y de la exquisitez de su sabor, se encontraba en la sima de los placeres perdido lejos del mundo con su prometida mientras la besaba, el instinto era el que le dictaba y el corazón era el que dejaba de palpitar por las emociones de felicidad, plenitud, amor y más que lo llenaban sin dejar espacio para nada más.

La joven heredera se sintió perdida con cada roce de los labios de su prometido, cada que él se los brindaba el corazón se le paraba en seco mientras las miles e intensas emociones le llenaban el cuerpo haciéndole vibrar cada una de sus células, con lentitud rodeo el cuello de él mientras lo atraía más, ya no existía más el mundo, solo la plenitud de aquel universo de sensaciones y sentimientos que la embriagaban y la arrasaban como si del mar se tratara. Al momento sintió como el atrapaba sus labios entre los suyos y de nuevo el mundo se volvió rosa compuesto de cientos de matices que daban color a los sentimientos que la envolvían hasta casi desfallecer, era una sensación tan placentera llena de amor, plenitud, pertenencia y muchas cosas más a las que no pudo poner nombre, miles de escalofríos y cortos le recorrieron por toda la espina dorsal hasta fundirle literalmente el cerebro en las sensaciones tan placentera que la envolvían y la sumergían más y más hasta paralizarle el corazón.

En eso un bombori paso rozando el brazo del joven de la trenza quien de inmediato se separo de su prometida aún aturdido por las emociones tan fuertes que lo habían embargado, de no ser por sus reflejos probablemente el arma hubiera golpeado la espalda de la jovencita.

-¡Airén, que hacer tú besando a chica violenta y agresiva!- Le grito una voluptuosa amazona que no había soportado la imagen de la pareja de prometidos en un beso. El muchacho artista marcial lentamente enfoco a la joven china que tenía frente a él, parecía que sus terminales nerviosas al igual que su cerebro había tenido un fuerte apagón producto de las miles de descargas eléctricas que lo había envuelto por el beso de su prometida, aun aturdido frunció el seño viendo el bombori encajado en la pared y la mirada llameante de la joven amazona que miraba a su prometida con llamaradas en los ojos y el aura encendida.

-¡Shampoo, que te pasa!- Le grito mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su prometida quien tenía el rostro del color de los tomates muy parecido al suyo.

_**Continuara.**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Espero y les guste, lamento haber tardado tanto pero es que mí cargador de la laptop se hizo chicharrón y ahora tengo que pedir prestado el de un primo para que cargue, muchas gracias Lerinne por tus palabras y también a mi sensei que espero y se encuentre bien y la musa la toque con inspiración, nos estamos leyendo bay.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo Trece.**

Querido diario: Siento haber pausado mi relato, lo que pasa es que me pareció escuchar ruidos en la ventana, sin embargo al parecer fue solo mi imaginación, continuando con mi narración te diré que en ese momento me sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra, es cierto que ya me había dado otro beso, pero igual me emociona porque es algo que nunca imagine, después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado, después de que siempre algo o alguien nos interrumpen justo cuando parecía que al fin él iba a dar el gran paso, el que por fin se haya atrevido a darme un beso es algo para rememorar el resto de mis días, porque no fue ni obligado, ni inconsciente, ni que lo obligaron o se lo implantaron, ni siquiera por el Neko-ken, fue porque a él le nació dármelo, porque el deseo besarme, de verdad que me sentía en las nubes hasta que llego Shampoo y de sopetón caí a la tierra.

**Flash Back: **Una voluptuosa amazona de pelo purpura miraba con ojos llameantes a la que siempre había sido su eterna enemiga, aún no podía comprender que era lo que le había visto su airén, siempre supo que de todas las rivales que pudieran competir para ganar el amor del joven de la trenza la jovencita de cabellos azulados era la que llevaba las de ganar, sin embargo nunca lo había aceptado y había optado por ignorar las claras muestras de amor que su querido airén demostraba en distintos momentos donde ella corría peligro, ahora sin embargo era distinto, se daba cuenta de que por fin habían pasado la fina línea de timidez que tanto la había ayudado a estar segura de que nunca formarían nada más. No obstante una parte de su cerebro segada por la ira empezó a imaginar que tal vez… solo tal vez se tratara de algún hechizo, esos de los que ella tanto había hecho uso, o que tal vez se tratara de algo impuesto u obligado, cualquier cosa era mejor que aceptar la realidad, porque en el fondo la sabía pero se negaba a aceptarla.

-¡Yo exigir una respuesta! ¡Decirme que te hizo la chica fea para haberla besado!- Le dijo la amazona en un grito de guerra mientras se lanzaba contra la joven heredera sintiendo la poderosa necesidad de calmar su furia y sus temores acabando con ella de inmediato, el odio de sentir que era ella la que merecía ser protegida por él joven artista y no la muchacha agresiva y poco femenina que se encontraba custodiada por el dueño de sus sueños la hacía tener un ansia de verla desplomada en el suelo por sus propias manos. Con un movimiento brusco se lanzo encima de ellos y ya en el aire lanzo el bombori que aún le quedaba en la mano, el artefacto se abrió dejando ver que le salía numerosas púas de metal escondidas en su interior.

El joven de la trenza observó la velocidad con que se movía la joven amazona, sin embargo al ver el objeto con puntas punzo cortantes que se dirigían a su iinazuke se lanzo con ella hacía un costado estampándose en el suelo y pegándose en la espalda con la pared, en eso escuchó como el interior del bombori tronaba y al momento se escucho el silbido del aire cortado por las púas que salían disparadas por todos lados, giro su cuerpo quedando ahora el pequeño de la menor de las Tendo bajo el suyo, al momento sintió el dolor intenso de los cientos de cortes que rasgaban su ropa y su piel, segundos después levanto el rostro recorriendo con la mirada su pequeña iinazuke tratando de buscar alguna herida o daño que pudiera haberle causado el ataque sorpresivo de la amazona.

-Estas bien Akane, ¿No te paso nada?- Escucho la ansiosa voz de su prometido, al momento dirigió su rostro hacia arriba esperando que él la viera y le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizante, lo conocía y se imaginaba que estaba muerto de preocupación.

-Hai, arigato no tengo nada.- Le contesto mientras sentía que se sonrojaba ante la posición en que se encontraban.

Con lentitud el joven se levanto al ver el ligero color que ahora adornaban suavemente las mejillas su prometida, sentía un ardor en la espalda y varios más en pantorrillas, brazos y piernas, sin embargo el levantar el rostro y ver una de las púas incrustada justo a unos centímetros de la cabeza de la joven Tendo fue lo que terminó por hacerle hervir la sangre, sentía que su instinto protector le gritaba que nadie podía tocar a lo que más amaba, ni siquiera una de sus demás prometidas.

-¡Airén alejarse de chica del mazo, Shampoo acabar con ella inmediatamente!- Le grito la joven peli-purpura que miraba con ojos centelleantes la escena y que ya traía el otro bombori en la mano intacto a pesar de que instantes atrás se incrusto en la pared.

Con rapidez el joven se levanto y de un salto se coloco frente a la voluptuosa chinita, bruscamente tomó la mano que sostenía la poderosa arma mientras observaba su rostro que lo veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor ante su intimidante expresión.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no dañaras a Akane ¿entendiste?!- Le grito con una voz brusca y agresiva capaz de paralizar a cualquiera, la chica le miro atemorizada, nunca había visto así al joven artista, su mirada reflejaba la ira tan profunda que sentía y en su voz había un toque de firmeza y seguridad que era difícil de ignorar, el dolor de su muñeca palideció comparado con el dolor de su pecho y orgullo. Con fiereza trato de soltarse del agarre tan fuerte con que la sostenía.

-¡Soltarme!, ¿Por qué no puedo lastimar a chica del mazo? ¡Yo también ser prometida de airén, tener el mismo derecho que ella a pelearlo, tener el derecho de cobrar la afrenta de haber besado a MI airén!- Le grito la amazona sintiendo que se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo el agarre seguía igual de firme y tosco, con un movimiento de su cuerpo e inclinando el tronco hacía un ángulo de noventa grados logro aminorar la fuerza, levanto en el descuido el brazo y de un tirón lo soltó, antes de que pudiera hacer algo el joven de la trenza, recogió el bombori que se le había caído por la fuerza con la que le sostenía su muñeca y se lanzo dispuesta a terminar con su más grande rival, sin embargo de un salto de nuevo este se lo impidió.

-¡Te dije que ya basta! ¡Tú no vas a lastimar a Akane, antes te las veras conmigo!- Aquellas palabras tenían un toque embravecido y el ver la furia reflejada en los ojos azul-grisáceos del joven artista por un momento la amedrento, sin embargo el ver como protegía a aquella chica insignificante la ira volvió con más fuerza envolviéndole el corazón.

-A Shampoo no importar lo que airén decir, ella va a acabar con Akane Tendo en este momento y nada lo impedirá.- Le dijo, inmediatamente empezó a saltar de espaldas, cuando lo sintió sorprendido en el aire giró el cuerpo e hizo explotar el bombori, del arma empezó a salir un denso humo que sumió el lugar en obscuridad, aprovechando la distracción con un veloz salto recogió del suelo una de las puntas afiladas y se dio la vuelta dispuesta terminar con aquella mujer, la única rival que había sido capaz de vencerla. Expedito saltó dispuesta a todo sin embargo justo cuando empezaba a desvanecerse la bruma y la sombra humana tomo forma apreció un movimiento rápido de esta que logro sacarle el aire.

El muchacho de la trenza apreció el veloz movimiento de la amazona, a pesar del intenso humo que los rodeaban sus sentidos se encontraban sensibles a cualquier pensamiento de esta, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que la velocidad de la amazona era demasiada y si no hacia algo de inmediato muy probablemente lograra el objetivo, con agilidad salto justo frente a su prometida sintiendo su piel erizarse ante la intensa aura con tintes azul eléctrico dirigiendo toda su energía hacia un mismo punto las joven Tendo. Una sombra se coloco frente a él de un salto, analizo rápidamente la situación para dar con alguna solución, no obstante el movimiento en el aire y el brillo mineral de lo que sostenía en la mano le dijo que no tenía otra opción, por más que le molestara tenía que realizarlo, antes de que algo pasara extendió la mano como una hoja y de un veloz movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano arremeto contra el estomago dando un golpe ligero pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar el aire de su delicado portador, al momento se escucho el sonido de algo metálico caer y la figura se inclino mientras apretaba su abdomen con un gemido ahogado. La nube se terminó por desvanecer dejando ver la figura de la amazona de rodillas mientras observaba con asombro a su agresor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué airén preferir a chica fea y poco femenina que a Shampoo? ¿Qué tener ella que no tener Shampoo? Airén siempre decir que Shampoo ser más bonita y mejor cocinera, entonces… ¿Por qué?- Le cuestiono la joven peli-púrpura mientras gruesas lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus hermosos ojos, al momento el joven oji-azul dejo su posición defensora y con ligereza se inclino para quedar de cuclillas frente a ella con un sentimiento de compasión y culpa atenazándole el corazón.

-Lo siento Shampoo… De verdad lo siento… Sé que fui muy cobarde al no aclararte mis sentimientos durante estos cuatro años, sin embargo mi temor era demasiado. Tal vez tengas razón y Akane sea pésima en la cocina, poco femenina y una marimacho violenta…- Prosiguió el joven mientras sentía que su vida peligraba por la intensa aura que hacia flotar el cabello de su prometida aterradoramente.

-Sin embargo… Sin embargo- Proseguía mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se hacía más y más intenso. –Ella es mí prometida… y a la única que acepto.- Terminó en un susurro mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

Mientras escuchaba las hermosas palabras con que la describía, la joven Tendo sentía su sangre hervir, sin embargo cuando escucho la afirmación de su prometido fue como si le echaran un balde de agua el cual arrasaba con su furia, por fin la estaba aceptando como su única prometida a la cual únicamente aceptaba, eran unas palabras que siempre había ansiado oír pero a las que ahora no podía dar crédito porque tal vez solo eran nuevamente producto de su imaginación.

La amazona miró con asombro y dolor a el joven artista, sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza como el eco, no podía dar crédito a lo que había dicho, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, aún así se aferro a lo único que podía, lo conocía, sabía que jamás lo reconocería y eso era de lo que ella podía aprovecharse.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Porque ella y no Shampoo, Shampoo ser mejor guerrera, mejor cocinera y no tratar mal a airén… decirme ¿Tú la amar?- Le cuestiono conociendo de antemano que jamás reconocería la verdad, algo por lo cual sacaría provecho. Aunque era algo innegable.

-Yo… yo… este ¿yo? ¿Me preguntas a mí?- Pregunto el joven artista mientras veía a todos lados, se rascaba la cabeza y su rostro adquiría el color de las cerezas, al momento se escucho un estruendo que los hizo voltear y ver a la muchachita peli-azul tirada en el suelo con el rostro del mismo color que su iinazuke y una vena palpitante en la sien.

Con un suspiro movió la cabeza a todos lados, su plan había funcionado, pero no como quería, era muy probable que terminara reconociéndolo así que opto por la huida más cobarde, no quería escuchar lo que le fuera decir.

-Shampoo tener que irse, bisabuela estar esperando para la siguiente orden, sin embargo esto no quedar así, Shampoo terminara lo de hoy, ella será quien casarse con airén y nada lo impedirá.-

Continuo mientras una mirada amenazante y firme se colocaba en sus ojos, sin embargo la chica heredera no podía observarla, además de que poco le había importado su amenaza, su mente se haya concentrada en como cavar lenta y muy dolorosamente a cierto joven de trenza azabache que había vuelto a retractarse como tantas otras veces.** Fin Del Flash Back.**

Ahora entiendes el por qué de mi molestia, el muy baka como siempre se hace el desentendido, entonces ¿por qué me besa? Sé que es muy tonto de mi parte pero yo creía que el al fin después de eso se animaría a declarárseme, pero ¿por qué lo haría? Al fin y al cabo soy la peor de sus prometidas, la más torpe, la más débil y ahora la ciega… y llorando aquí sola me siento muy decepcionada, aunque todo el día trato de animarme acompañándome al hospital y esperándome pacientemente hasta que salí, guiándome y procurando evitar que no me cayera, eso no lo hace más que por obligación, probablemente porque se siente culpable, atado a mi por gratitud y eso es algo que no puedo soportar, no sé qué va a pasar cuando Shampoo descubra mi discapacidad, muy probablemente me ataque ella y la otra loca de Kodachi diciendo que solo me aprovecho, que Ranma está conmigo con lastima, y que podré decir yo, como puedo negar lo evidente, me siento tan sola, he… perdón pero algo toca a mi ventana… es Ranma, sé que es él porque nadie más toca a mi ventana a estas horas, sin embargo no pienso abrirle, muy probablemente quiera disculparse ya que en todo el día no le preste atención ni le hable, aunque ahora me siento muy cansada y triste, será mejor estar sola.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bueno, muchas gracias por las palabras que me hicieron el honor de dejarme, las leí todas solo que ahora como no tengo el cargador y se me acaba la pila no puedo responderles como es debido, de verdad que es un placer que me lean, se que tarde pero aquí les dejo la continuación que espero y les guste, nos estamos leyendo y espero subir pronto la continuación.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capitulo Catorce.**

Querido diario: Mí mañana empezó despacio, hoy entregaría los exámenes al doctor, no sabía lo que me esperaba, lo único era que temía, temía saber el que tal vez me quedara así para siempre, el saber que sería una carga para Ranma, aunque en realidad toda la noche había pensado en eso llegando a una sola conclusión, lo mejor sería terminar nuestro compromiso. No quería pasar toda la vida con una persona que no me amaba, que lo que lo unía a mi fuese el remordimiento y la lastima así que esta misma tarde anunciaría mi decisión, sin embargo no esperaba las vueltas que da la vida, es increíble como al despertar inicias con planes siempre pensando en el mañana fuese para bien o para mal, y conforme transcurre el día cambian en totalidad las cosas dejando todo eso a la deriva, aferrándote a una tabla, la que jamás te imaginarías.

**Flash Back:** El cielo se empezó a colorear en distintas tonalidades que pasaban desde el oro llegando al azul anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, la joven Tendo despertó ante el alboroto de la planta inferior, se había terminado por dormir casi al amanecer por lo que un dolor de cabeza le aquejo al instante, con suavidad retiro las sabanas y lentamente poso los pies en el suelo alfombrado, con las manos extendidas tanteo lo que la rodeaba para no golpearse, despacio llegó hasta la orilla de su escritorio palpando la ropa que su hermana ya había colocado sobre el respaldo de su silla, sonrió para sus adentros mientras giraba despacio para dirigirse a la puerta y tratar de llegar al baño, lentamente abrió la puerta y con una mano en la pared prosiguió, palpo una puerta que reconocía como la de su hermana, entonces supo que justo al frente se encontraba el baño, entro dejando su ropa encima de la taza, lo había logrado lentamente se había comenzado a independizar.

Media hora después salía del baño, había peleado con el jabón y se había equivocado colocándose primero el acondicionador antes que el champo, además de haber estado a punto de caer por pisar sobre el tapete, sin embargo estaba segura de que por lo menos llevaba la ropa puesta correctamente, sentía que llevaba una falda holgada a la rodilla, una blusa que se abotonaba al frente sin mangas y unas sandalias de piso, agradecía que su pelo estuviera corto, así no batallaba en recogerlo o hacerle algo, solo se lo cepillo con un peine que se encontró, con lentitud salió del baño colocando una mano al costado para guiarse a las escaleras, en eso sintió una mano que tomaba la suya provocando el intenso latido de su corazón.

-Oayu Akane, no creo que debas bajar así.- Le contesto Ranma mientras observaba el cabello aún con jabón de su prometida y su falda que se encontraba al revés. Sin esperar respuesta la encamino de vuelta al baño.

-Déjame baka, puedo yo sola, además ¿Por qué no puedo bajar? No creo que mi falda este sucia o algo por el estilo, Kasumi me la dejo anoche en una silla.- Le contesto mientras alzaba la barbilla en posición desafiante, aquello no pudo más que arrancarle una sonrisa tierna, con suavidad le limpio una gota de espuma que reposaba en su mejilla y lentamente bajo el rostro hasta quedar a la altura del de ella.

-Porque aún tienes jabón en tú cabezota, además de traer la falda al revés.- Le contesto ahogando una carcajada al ver el rubor que rápidamente coloreo sus preciosas mejillas, con humildad se dejo guiar de nuevo al baño para después cerrar las puertas en las narices del joven, quince minutos después salía con el pelo húmedo del cual caían aún gotas y pegado a las mejillas, la falda había sido colocada al derecho dejando ver su tonalidad acua que resaltaba lo precioso de sus piernas aún y cuando no era entallada.

-¿Mejor?- Cuestiono con la mirada brillante debido a la furia que la embargaba en su interior, la realidad es que se veía hermosa pero de pensarlo a decirlo había un gran trecho para él, aún no era capaz de dejar hablar a sus sentimientos, lo mismo le había ocurrido el día anterior provocando la rabia con que ahora lo miraba su preciosa iinazuke.

-Mejor, pero espérame.- Le dijo haciéndola a un lado para pasar al interior del baño y recoger una toalla, fue entonces cuando se percato de la ropa tirada en una esquina, el sostén de encaje rosa pálido le provoco un gran sonrojo, sin embargo la imagen de su dueña usándolo fue lo que casi le provoca una hemorragia nasal, con lentitud y sintiendo que sus terminales nerviosas estallaban lo envolvió entre las demás prendas para después dejarlo en el bote de la ropa sucia, no permitiría que otro se topara con aquella prenda de satén tan preciada para ciertos libidinosos, minutos después se encontraba de nuevo frente a su joven iinazuke tratando de no pensar en cómo se le vería aquel vestuario, una ligera gota de sangre resbalo por su nariz aumentando su sonrojo, rezo internamente que nadie lo viera en aquellas condiciones porque no estaba para cuestionamientos.

-A ver, necesitamos que se te seque el pelo para que no pesques un resfriado a la hora de irnos.- Le dijo mientras se secaba la nariz y colocaba la toalla sobre la cabeza de la menor de las Tendo, con cuidado masajeo el cabello tratando de quitar todo rastro de humedad, instantes después observaba con orgullo el cabello enmarañado sobre el rostro de ella ya seco de cualquier líquido.

-Perfecta.- Le dijo mientras colocaba la toalla sobre su hombro. –No me digas.- Le dijo sombríamente la heredera sintiendo que una ven le palpitaba en la sien.

-Bueno, tal vez necesitas que te peinen.- Le dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla. –Está bien, espera.- Le grito ya desde el cuarto de esta, de inmediato tomo un cepillo para después correr hacía donde la había dejado. Instantes después cepillaba con cuidado su cabello maravillándose de lo suave que era, parecían hebras de ceda entre sus dedos.

-Mmm, Akane… yo… yo quería disculparme de lo de ayer.- Le murmuro sintiendo un nuevo sonrojo colorearle las mejillas, parecía que la timidez no lo dejaría nunca, sin embargo reconocía que había hecho todo mal y había estropeado los grandes avances de ambos al negar que la quería, porque la quería, eso era algo que sabía desde hacía dos años que casi la había perdido en aquel monte, y ahora cuando había pensado que moriría después del ataque del guerrero dragón.

-Disculparte… ¿De qué? De decir que no me amabas… descuida Ranma, eso era algo que yo ya sabía desde hacía mucho.- Le contesto la joven mientras se apartaba lentamente del muchacho con las manos extendidas, sabía muy bien que había sonado agria, adolorida, sin embargo no lo podía evitar, aun le dolía, le dolía y mucho el que no la amara, sin embargo era lo mejor, con eso podría evitar que se quedara con ella, lo aprovecharía al máximo para alejarlo para siempre, no quería ni necesitaba su compasión ni mucho menos la lástima.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, tengo hambre, además se me hace tarde para ir con el doctor.- Le murmuro cabizbaja esperando que no notara las intensas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, el nudo en la garganta le impidió murmurar alguna otra frase, lo mejor sería irse de ahí antes de romper en llanto, ya era suficiente humillación el saber que le tenía compasión como para que ahora le tuviera lastima por un amor no correspondido. Al parecer todos se habían equivocado pensó cínicamente, Ranma no la quería, tal vez la estimaba y la apreciaba como una amiga, así como apreciaba a Ukio, pero nada más, cuando al fin iba a llegar al pie de la escalera una mano la detuvo.

-Te ayudo, aún tenemos que platicar.- Le murmuro mientras la guiaba despacio hacía las escaleras. **Fin del Flash Back.**

Sin embargo ya no lo deje explicarse, no quería escuchar de su viva voz que no me amaba, o peor aún, que aceptaba nuestro compromiso y que nos casáramos lo antes posible, eso me lastimaría más por sabría perfectamente que no era por amor sino por obligación y culpa, así que opte por la salida del cobarde, huir. Le pedí a mi hermana Kasumi que me acompañara con el doctor si esperar a que el dijera algo como "vamos" o "te acompaño", y así llegamos al consultorio.

**Flash Back:** Dos jóvenes caminaba silenciosas una tomada de la mano de la otra, con suavidad llegaron a un modesto consultorio esperando a que el doctor les abriera. El joven médico de coleta y lentes redondos salió, de inmediato se le empañaron los cristales de sus anteojos y una sonrisa tonta se formó en su agraciado rostro.

-Oayu doctor, mi hermanita y yo venimos a la consulta ya con el resultado de los análisis.- Le dijo con su típica sonrisa amable la mayor de las Tendo haciendo una ligera reverencia, al momento el doctor empezó a reír mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Jejeje, buenos días Kasumi, un gusto el que hayas venido, pero pasen.- Les dijo abriendo la puerta, después se golpeo con ella el cerrarla y querer entrar. La joven artista marcial escuchaba el alboroto con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente y pensando el por qué no le había dicho a Nabiki que la acompañara, aunque el recordar la paga de dicho favor fue lo que le contesto a su pregunta, el estruendo de utensilios caer a un lado de donde se encontraba le dijo que tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor que arriesgar su vida.

-Mmm, onee-chan ¿por qué no vas a comprar todo lo de la comida? mientras tanto el doctor revisará mis exámenes para ahorrar tiempo.- Le murmuro la jovencita escuchando el sonido de algo seco al caer, después el sonido de madera al golpearse, intuía que el doctor había caído.

-Tienes razón hermanita, entonces te dejo con el amable doctor. Ahorita nos vemos doctor, espero que no sea nada malo lo que tenga Akane.- Les dijo mientras salía del consultorio amablemente la mayor de las Tendo, minutos después y ya todo en aparente normalidad el joven doctor analizaba las hojas con el resultado que había mandado pedir de la resonancia magnética. Tras varias anotaciones y verificar una y otra vez las hojas miro con cierta tristeza a la joven frente de sí.

-Bien Akane.- Comenzó a decirle con tristeza en la voz. –Ya analice las anotaciones que hizo el doctor que te reviso… además de haber revisado las imágenes de la resonancia.- Le murmuro mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para el resultado que iba a darle.

-Al parecer el golpe afecto un área del cerebro muy sensible provocando una inflamación y un pequeño derrame el cual obstruye una parte de tú cerebro que reacciona con los neurotransmisores de la retina…-Le contesto mientras comenzaba a sentir la pena embargándole, conocía a aquella jovencita desde que esta era una niña y siempre la había apreciado por lo que decirle aquello le resultaba realmente difícil y doloroso.

-Es por ello que no puedes ver… sin embargo al parecer el pequeño coagulo está a punto de desprenderse con lo cual provocaría que obstruyera la oxigenación de tu cerebro conllevando… conllevando a… a una embolia.- Le comento ya casi en un susurro, sintió una opresión en el pecho al verla palidecer, parecía tan pequeña y frágil además de sola, debería de estar alguien con ella apoyándola sin embargo la única que la había acompañado había tenido que salir debido a su debilidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se maldijo en silencio, había apartado al único apoyo que la chica tenía en ese momento.

La joven peli-azul escucho las palabras en silencio, había detectado la seriedad en la voz del doctor y cuando empezó a disminuir la voz y su seguridad supo que algo andaba mal, pero ni con ello estaba preparada para la cruel realidad de su condición, escuchó las palabras cada vez más lejanas sintiendo que caía en un pozo sin fin, no sabía qué hacer, el absorber la información y tratar de asimilarla le quitaban toda su capacidad de reacción, cuando al fin comprendió el significado y todo lo que la palabra embolia conllevaba se sintió empequeñecer, la soledad que la embargo soplo tan fuerte como el viento de una tormenta arrasando con todo, tras unos instantes en aquel pozo sin fin salió de su estupor solo para darse cuenta de que el doctor seguía hablando.

-… por lo que tendremos que realizarte una operación lo antes posible…- Aquellas palabras la volvieron a desconectar, le harían una operación y tendría que ser cuanto antes, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo había pasado aquello sin que ella se diera cuenta? Todavía no asimilaba la noticia ¿Y ahora tendrían que operarla? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su familia? ¿Qué reacción tendrían? Fue en ese instante cuando su mente se despejo quedando en blanco con una sola cosa en el ¿Y Ranma? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se lo contase? ¿Se culparía? Eran tantas preguntas y todas sin respuesta, por un momento apreció que su miedo palidecía con solo imaginar el dolor de él, el dolor que le causaría aquella noticia, y aunque tratase de ocultárselo no podría, sintió el peso tan grande de aquella noticia en sus hombros que agradeció estar sentada porque si no caería al suelo en picada con su nueva realidad haciéndola añicos.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? Le pregunto el doctor, pestañeo algunas veces tratando de comprender las palabras, nuevamente no le había prestado atención.

-Perdón ¿Qué me decía?- Pregunto con la mente en blanco.

-Qué si estás de acuerdo con la fecha de la operación, tienes que decirle a algún familiar que te acompañe, aunque tienes que primero consultarlo con tú familia, esta operación es muy complicada y riesgosa por lo que es mejor que todos estén enterados.- Le comento el doctor, realmente por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo frágil y delicada que era aquella jovencita, sentada frente a él en su escritorio parecía una pequeña figurilla de cristal a punto de romperse, se preguntó el porqué la vida era tan frágil y el motivo de tristeza que conllevaba aquella vocación, era realmente difícil decirle a una joven que apenas se abría como capullo a la vida que tal vez muy pronto su futuro se desvanecería, que tal vez muriera de una embolia o en una cama de quirófano, y más difícil era porque la vio desde pequeña, tan llena de fuerza y vitalidad, se sintió tan impotente y con ganas de agarrar algo hasta romperlo, sin embargo el desahogo de aquella frustración no traería el consuelo tan nacido.

-Lo siento Akane, en verdad lo siento, se lo difícil que es para ti, aunado a tener que dar la noticia a tú familia, lamento esto, lamento no poder hacer más, me siento tan impotente y atado de manos.- Le dijo en un susurro, en ese momento la pequeña mano de ella se poso sobre la suya.

-No se preocupe doctor, usted ya ha hecho mucho por mi y se lo agradezco, agradezco su compañía y apoyo.- Le murmuro mientras una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Está bien la fecha, para pasado mañana, sin embargo hasta que no hable con mi familia le pido que este quede entre nosotros, tengo que hallar la forma de informárselos.- Le murmuro, minutos después escucharon como la puerta del consultorio era abierta y la cálida presencia de Kasumi inundaba el lugar.

-Akane ya estoy aquí ¡Doctor Toffú! Que hace bailando con Betty.- Se escucho que decía la mayor de las Tendo, media hora después y tras varios tropezones y caídas del Doctor por fin salieron en total silencio,

Sentía la brisa del medio día acariciando su rostro sin embargo poco o nada le importaba, todos su pensamientos se encontraban puestos en las palabras que le había dicho el Doctor, no sabía cómo les daría la noticia a la familia sin embargo lo que más le aterraba era el tener que decírselo a su prometido, conociéndolo se culparía de todo y ella era lo que menos deseaba, ahora más que nunca se sintió muy sola y triste, todos su sueños, anhelos y esperanzas de pasar toda una vida junto a el artista marcial se esfumaban frente a si como niebla al amanecer, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, en todas se veía con él a su lado protegiéndola, cada una desde el largo recorrido que iniciaron juntos hacía ya casi tres años, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla por lo que desvió el rostro tratando de que su hermana no lo notara, al momento sintió algo terso y pequeño rozándole la yema de los dedos.

-Jo jo jo jo Akane Tendo, he venido a cobrar tu afrenta por tratar de quererme arrancar el amor de mi Ranma-sama ¡Pagaras caro aquel beso que osaste robarle bajo tu embrujo a mi amor con tu sangre!- Escucho que le gritaba la artista gimnastica, al momento sintió un calambre en la parte donde había pasado el pétalo de la rosa negra.

-¡Corre Kasumi, los pétalos tienen tranquilizantes!- Le grito a su hermana.

-Pero hermanita, no te puedo dejar así, ven corramos juntas- Le dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano tratando de llevarla por caminos en donde no tropezara sin embargo fue inútil, un bombori se incrusto en una barda a su lado haciendo un gran hoyo e impidiéndoles el paso.

-¡Chica violenta no ir a ningún lado, ella pagar caro el besar a mi airén!- Grito la amazonas a modo de guerra, escuchando el estruendo lejano de la barda caer, por un momento sintió miedo por lo que aquellas mujeres podrían hacerle, sin embargo ella también era una artista marcial y tenía que proteger a su hermana que nada tenía que ver en aquello.

-¡Esta bien Kodachi y Shampoo sin embargo dejen ir a mi hermana que nada tiene que ver en sus locuras, la pelea es conmigo!- Le grito mientras se soltaba de la mano de su hermana.

-Onee-chan vete por favor- Le dijo en su susurro mientras daba un paso al frente. –Pero… Akane, tú no puedes sola con ellas y menos en la condición de ahora.- Le murmuro su hermana. –No te preocupes onee-chan, yo estaré bien, recuerda que también soy artista marcial ¡Así que vete!- Le grito lo último, era cierto que estaba en gran desventaja, siempre supo que ellas eran mejores contrincantes sin embargo no podía permitir que con sus locuras lastimaran a su hermana, en eso sintió una opresión en la cintura así como algo pegarse en su pecho cual vil lapa y restregársele.

-¡Mi amada diosa con alma de tigresa, yo Kuno Tatewaki de ahora dieciocho años te protegeré de esta bandada de ingenuas engatusadas por el brujo de Saotome!- Le grito a todo pulmón el ex-rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, al momento sintió la sangre hervirle de rabia sin embargo nada pudo hacer porque el sonido seco de un golpe le devolvió la respiración y libertad.

-¡No estorbes hermano o a ti también te eliminare junto con esa chusma!- Le grito la rosa negra mientras veía a su hermano estampado en el suelo por el balón de gimnasia que le había lanzado, al momento saco sus clavas de las cuales salieron distintas puntas afiladas de metal.

-¡Ahora sigues tú!- Le gritó mientras se lanzaba dispuesta eliminar con aquella mujer que le había osado robar un beso al amor de su vida, sin embargo al momento el rayo azul se levanto con una gran marca del golpe sobre su cabeza y empuñando a su boken.

-¡No permitiré que oses tocar a mi amada Akane! si tengo que defenderla de mi impertinente hermanita lo haré.- Le grito el joven mientras se lanzaba hacía la rosa negra, sin embargo al momento una joven voluptuosa cayó sobre su cabeza dejándolo sin conocimiento.

-¡Chico tonto no meter, esto es entre nosotras y chica del mazo!- Le grito mientras le lanzaba distintas patadas a su contrincante ya en el suelo, al momento la chica de gimnasia se lanzo contra su enemiga tensando la cuerda y realizando espirales entorno a ella, de inmediato la atrapo antes de que pudiera reaccionar la joven heredera para después tensar la cuerda como si de una serpiente se tratara dispuesta a asfixiarla.

-¡Akane Tendo morirás por haberle arrebatado ese beso que me pertenecía a mi amado Ranma Sama!- Le grito disfrutando de ver como su contrincante caía poco a poco de rodillas con las manos pegadas a el cuerpo sellada por la cinta, poco a poco un color pálido se apodero de su rostro por la falta de aire.

La joven iinazuke sintió la cuerda tensarse, había tratado de caminar hacia algún lado para poder ubicarse sin embargo había tropezado, justo cuando se había terminado de levantar sintió el listón de la artista gimnastica enrollarse en todo su cuerpo apretándola cada vez más pegando sus brazos a los costados impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento, poco a poco la respiración se le hizo cada vez más dificultosa imposibilitándole llegar oxigeno a sus pulmones, se pregunto si acabaría así, a mano de aquel par de esquizofrénicas sin poder ver ni decirle todo lo que sentía al siempre dueño de sus sueños, le dolía, le dolía mucho el corazón pues por su siempre orgullo y temor había alejado tantas veces a aquel joven que siempre la había defendido y salvado de cualquier cosa aún y a costa de su propia seguridad, cada vez las fuerzas la abandonaban más y lentamente fue cayendo, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y a su pensamiento llegaron un par de ojos azules como el mar embravecido, el último suspiro que salió de su boca fue para él… fue para… –Ranma…-

En ese momento que una ráfaga roja-azul paso tan rápido como un destello de luz reventando la cinta y desapareciendo con la joven peli-azul.

El aire soplo lleno de un aura tan abrasadora y aterrorizante que hizo estremecerse hasta la punta del cabello a las dos jóvenes las cuales no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, sobre ellas en una barda se encontraba el joven de la trenza con la mirada ardiente y tan atemorizante que parecía la de un demonio. Por primera vez las chicas le temieron, temieron al darse cuenta de que aquella vez sí se habían pasado pero sobre todo temieron ante la reacción de este, porque si algo sabían es que aquella mujer desmayada entre sus brazos era el motivo de que el chico siguiera ahí y de que siempre se arriesgara para salvarla de cualquier cosa y de cualquier persona, porque sabían que si alguien la lastimaba era lastimar lo que más quería, lo que más amaba, temieron por haberse metido con el tesoro más sagrado para él.

-¡Shimatta pero qué demonios pensaban hacerle a Akane par de locas!- Le grito con una voz tan aterradora que cimbraba al más grande de los valientes haciéndoles desear el no haber desatado la ira del artista marcial.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bien, después de tanto tiempo aquí me tienen con la continuación de este humilde fic, lamento la tardanza pero es que se me quemo el cargador y como tengo una laptop pues quedo muerta y sin pila, nuevamente mis disculpas y prometo ya no tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones, les dejo el capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. Posdata: gracias a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review, un placer y un honor que amablemente me lean, nos estamos leyendo y espero les siga gustando.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capítulo Quince.**

Querido diario: Te preguntaras que fue lo que le conteste o si mi cerebro con el golpe creo alucinaciones y eso es lo que te conté, sin embargo no fue así, el pronuncio esas palabras, él me las dijo, después de tanto tiempo de querer escucharlas y de haber añorado en secreto ser la única a la que quisiera por fin mi más profundo deseo se hizo realidad y él me dijo que me amaba, sin embargo escuchar y entender son dos cosas muy distintas, porque puedes escuchar el sonido del viento pero no entender el significado de sus susurros y eso fue lo que me paso, mi cerebro se bloqueo con una gran muralla impenetrable y completamente sellada para que ni siquiera el polvo entrara, aún así después de su segunda declaración y escuchar los matices y contrastes de nerviosismo y seguridad en su voz hizo que se derrumbara como un terrón de azúcar al caerle agua, sin embargo, algo haría que todo cambiara y diera un contraste a este ansiado avance.

**Flash back: **Sentía la brisa haciendo volar sus cabellos y los últimos rayos del sol calentarle suavemente la piel, el viento parecía llevar en eco las palabras de su prometido haciéndolas retumbar por todos lados y cimbrándola de pies a cabeza.

-Te… te a… amo y eso es algo que nada ni nadie puede ocultar.- Le susurro nuevamente haciendo que las palabras la aplastaran para devolverle a la realidad y denotara la sinceridad de estas, el miedo y las inseguridades que antes le habían congelado el corazón se derritieron como nieve al sol para desaparecer evaporadas por este. Empezó a sentir el suave roce de sus manos sobre sus hombros haciendo que se estremeciera con descargas eléctricas atenazándole las células, dentro su corazón empezaba a realizar una danza llena de alegría que bombeaba sangre a cada una de sus terminales nerviosas declarándole lo que tanto se había esforzando en ocultar, lo sintió cerca, cada vez más y más cerca haciéndola vibrar, poco a poco sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y como por reacción normal del cuerpo coloco sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo el suave vaivén de su respiración y el loco retumbar de su corazón tan acelerado como el de ella.

La brisa soplo ligeramente llevando el aroma de los dos mesclados en un perfume maravilloso repleto de magia y amor, la luna con sus suaves rayos empezó a iluminar con su palidez todo a su alrededor dándole el toque angelical perfecto a esa dulzura de mujer tan especial que tenía entre sus brazos, se sitió envuelto por él sortilegio que brotaba de los poros de la piel de porcelana de ella, y sin saber cómo se quedo prendado de aquella pequeña mujercita que cada vez se le clavaba más hondo en el alma y que le había marcado el corazón con hierro incandescente, sin embargo su sentidos aún se encontraban en suspenso esperando con ansia la respuesta de su joven iinazuke. La artista marcial abrió lentamente la boca como queriendo articular alguna palabra, sin embargo inmediatamente la cerro para después volver a abrirla, aquel movimiento llamo poderosamente su atención haciéndole que la sangre le hirviera y que nuevamente el deseo de volver a probar esos delicados labios tan rozagantes y rojos como los pétalos de las rosas lo atacara insistentemente robándole todo conocimiento y razonamiento. Con ligereza tomo su barbilla para inclinarse y quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, miro cada uno de sus rasgos gravándoselos de por vida para después rozarlos lentamente saboreando cada caricia que le provocaba el aceleramiento del pulso y le robaba la respiración. En eso se escucho el tronar de algo que estallo provocando que por inercia envolviera a su prometida.

Lentamente el humo se despejo y con él el adormecimiento de sus sentidos, de forma autómata había protegido a su pequeña en un abrazo guardián pegándola contra su pecho, lentamente la densa nube dio paso a dos siluetas femeninas muy familiares que lo hicieron ponerse en guardia de inmediato.

-¡Akane Tendo, venimos a retarte como último resarcimiento, si logras vencernos no nos entrometeremos más entre mi Ranma-sama y tú! – grito una furiosa Kodachi, su listón no dejaba de girar en torno a ella cual serpiente amenazante, su acompañante también los miraba con centellas en los ojos.

-Así ser chica del mazo, Shampoo solo aceptar derrota si tu vencer en duelo, no dejarte escapar hasta haber acabado contigo y tener a airén.- Le grito la preciosa peli-purpura mientras se ponía en posición de combate y cruzaba sus bomboris frente de sí.

-¡Están locas si creen que voy a dejar que ataquen a Akane, ya les dije que si le tocan un pelo se las tendrán que ver conmigo!- Les grito el joven de la trenza con el aura llameante al recordar cuánto daño le habían hecho a su adorada iinazuke. De inmediato se coloco entre ellas y la artista. Al momento con la velocidad de un rayo el listón de la gimnasta se enrollo entorno a su cuerpo inmovilizándolo y haciendo que a su vez miles de pétalos negros lo cubrieran paralizándolo de rápidamente por las sustancias que contenían.

-Lo siento Ranma mi amor pero eso es entre esa lacaya y nosotras, pero ven a mis brazos para recompensar el tiempo perdido, se que las palabras anteriores solo fueron porque sigues bajo el embrujo de esa bandida.- le grito la joven gimnasta mientras saltaba hacía el suelo arrastrándolo con ella por su listón.

-¡Kodachi!… ¡suéltame!… ¡Shimatta!… ¡entiende loca!… ¡no dejare que la lastimen! – Gritaba el heredero de las escuelas mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse del intenso enredo, el tranquilizante era demasiado fuerte y le había paralizado el cuerpo completamente.

-De una… ma… maldita vez comprende que no… no estoy bajo ni… ningún hechizo-

En la obscuridad de su mundo supo que algo no andaba bien, sus sentidos se encontraban alerta y escuchaban como la voz de su prometido se alejaba hasta quedar inferior de donde se encontraba, además de que las exclamaciones de amor de la loca aquella eran fuertes y concisas. Nuevamente sus celos ardieron sin embargo un extraño recorrido le indico que no estaba sola.

-¡Bien, esto ser ahora entre chica violenta y Shampoo!- Le grito la amazonas lanzándose con sus bomboris, no obstante algo le llamo la atención de inmediato, la menor de las Tendo había cruzado las manos frente a ella tratando de repeler el embate, sin embargo no se había puesto en posición de contra-ataque ni mucho menos.

-¡Pelea, ponte en guardia!- le grito lanzándole un bombori y haciendo que el golpe diera de lleno en ella haciéndola caer a unos cuantos centímetros de la orilla del tejado provocando que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca.

-¡¡Akane!!- grito el joven Saotome sintiendo el miedo palpan te de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, no podía moverse y la artista gimnastica lo tenía sujeto fuertemente, a pesar de eso trato de retorcerse, por lo menos para que poco a poco sus articulaciones respondieran.

-Lo siento Ranma mi amor pero tú no te podrás ir a ningún lado.-

La hermosa chinita miro con asombro a su contrincante, había caído y sin embargo ahora se encontraba a gatas y tratando de ponerse en pie, algo no andaba bien y lo sabía, aunque nunca había sido rival para ella eso jamás la había intimido para querer darle pelea y aun así ahora ni siquiera prevenía de donde venían los golpes aún y cuando peleaban de frente.

-Levantarte Akane, esto aun no terminar, yo vencerte para quedarme con airén.- Le dijo con el odio encendiéndole los ojos.

-Shampoo… ¿Qué… que no entiendes que… que Ranma no es un objeto ni mucho menos un trofeo? Ti…tienes que entender que él es quien debe… debe de decidir.- Le murmuro la joven Tendo mientras trataba inútilmente ponerse de pie, cuando al fin lo logro extendió los brazos y palpo él tejado con un pie para asegurarse de no caer.

La amazonas no dio crédito a lo que vio, la heredera del dollo había extendido los brazos y palpaba el tejado con el pie como para dar con la orilla y no caer, en ese momento todo cobro sentido, ella no era tonta, todo ese tiempo había notado que la torpeza de la chica había aumentado considerablemente desde aquel extraño viaje que realizo, una sonrisa de desdén se formó en sus delicados labios.

-Así que ser por eso que airén estar tan interesado en no dejar sola a chica del mazo ¡Decirme Akane Tendo ¿estar ciega?!- Le grito la amazona con un brillo en los ojos, al fin entendía todo y aunque en el interior sabía que solo era un pretexto por lo menos su orgullo no quedaría tan pisoteado.

Akane escucho las palabras con tristeza, así que al fin se había dado cuenta la chinita, aspiro hondo y decidió que mejor sería enfrentarla.

-Así… así es… me quede… me quede ciega hace más de tres semanas.- le dijo en un murmullo desviando el rostro a un lado, sentía que las lagrimas nuevamente empezaban a querer salir.

-Ya veo, entonces ser por eso que airén empeñar en estar junto a chica violenta, siendo así yo no tener por que pelear, el honor de las amazonas prohibir aprovecharse de los más indefensos… o de los discapacitados.- Las palabras le calaron más hondo que un golpe, una a una cayeron sobre ella pesadas y con dolor, era cierto, ella era una discapacitada, y muy probablemente eso no cambiaría si sobrevivía, porque había una alta posibilidad de que eso no pasara.

-Me retiro, no poder pelear más, sin embargo debe ser triste saber que airén quedarse con chica Tendo solo por lastima.- Le dijo la joven chinita dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa de desdén en los labios para después salir saltando por los tejados, escuchar aquellas palabras abrió un gran pozo bajo sus pies. No era solo lo que ella pensaba, toda la gente se daba cuenta… Ranma no la amaba, solo estaba con ella por sentirse responsable de lo sucedido, por sentirse culpable, poco a poco el pozo la fue tragando mientras las lagrimas incesantes eran llevadas por el viento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El joven de la trenza sintió que el adormecimiento de sus brazos cedía, escucho unos gritos y a sus oídos llegaron lejanas unas palabras pronunciadas por sus prometidas pero tan ligeras que le fueron ininteligibles, aprovechando la distracción de la artista gimnastica, con velocidad estrecho más su cuerpo juntando lentamente los brazos para después tratar de alcanzar un pedazo de listón entre los dedos, al momento lo cogió y poco a poco lo fue estirando hasta que sus manos por completo lo atraparon, nuevamente escucho otras palabras aunque más fuertes dando a suponer que eran gritos, al momento reconoció la voz de la chinita y la sangre se le congelo al comprender el significado de estas… ciega… sintiendo el miedo carcomiéndole los huesos tenso el listón con tal fuerza que de inmediato se rompió.

Inmediatamente la joven de la coleta dejo de prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el tejado para ver como el listón caía por el cuerpo del artista marcial quien ya sentía que el calmante cedía y sus articulaciones inferiores comenzaban a responderle logrando así que se pusiera de pie.

-¡Bien Kodachi, creo que he sido muy tolerable contigo por lo que ya no más!- le grito haciendo que toda su energía fuera expulsada para barrer como ráfaga de viento todo a su alrededor, un circulo entorno a él se quedo con pasto seco debido a la energía ardiente que lo circundaba. Con velocidad y antes de que la joven Kuno se diera cuenta tomo el listón sobrante que tenía entre las manos para jalarla y con una fuerza sobre humana lanzarla por los aires.

-¡Entiende de una maldita vez que no me interesas, que a la única que quiero como prometida y esposa es a Akane!- le grito mientras la chica volaba por los aires.

Rápidamente elevo el rostro y sintió el corazón parársele en seco, justo en la orilla del tejado de espaldas a él se encontraba su prometida, al momento la observo inclinarse para después caer de espaldas, con el miedo martilleándole el pecho dio un salto logrando atraparla en el aire, sin embargo cayó de bruces con ella encima debido a que su cuerpo aun se encontraba torpe por los sedantes.

Lentamente salió de su aturdimiento, sintiendo el terror calándole en lo más hondo de él corazón se sentó suavemente envolviendo a la joven Tendo entre sus brazos, observo de inmediato su rostro buscando algún golpe y con dolor notó las lagrimas que aún humedecían sus largas pestañas y las delicadas mejillas.

-¿Akane, Akane? Despierta por favor, vamos niña boba abre tus ojos.- Le dijo en un susurro, el nudo del pánico le obstruía la garganta evitándole pasar saliva, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ella no reaccionaba y con una única idea la tomo entre brazos para levantarse torpemente y salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían a la clínica del único que sabría cómo ayudarlo. **Fin del Flash back**

Las palabras me dolieron en lo más hondo, eran tan sencillas pero a la vez tan ciertas, mi temor no solo lo veía yo sino la demás gente, era lastima… nada más que lastima, no pude soportarlo, no pude, duele, duele demasiado, tanto que ahoga, que arrasa con todo dejándome estéril, sin vida, sin ganas de nada, sin ganas de seguir, sin ganas de luchar…

**Flash Back:** Sin saber cómo sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la entrada de la clínica, al momento entro sin siquiera tocar gritando a todo pulmón con el corazón acelerado llamando la atención de la única enfermera y sacando del consultorio al doctor.

-¡Doctor Toffú ayúdeme, Akane… se ha desmayado… por favor!- Le dijo desesperado sintiendo aquel extraño presentimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas y formando un miedo en su corazón que lo sumergía en el pozo sin fin de la desesperanza, la única vez que había sentido ese miedo tan grande fue cuando la sintió perdida después de la pelea con Safrón, era un terror tan fuerte que lo hacía estremecerse y sin darse cuenta los ojos se le enrojecieron y la garganta se le cerro.

-¡Tráela, acuéstala ahí en la camilla!- Le grito el doctor, asintiendo lo hizo lo más delicado que pudo y en silencio observo cómo era revisada con el estetoscopio y después con una lamparilla en los ojos, una que otra pregunta era formulada a lo que él como autómata las respondió, estaba como ido viendo el semblante pálido de su eterna compañera, de la mujer que más hondo le había calado.

-¿Qué es lo que paso justo antes de que se desmayara?- fue la última pregunta, él le relato lo sucedido con sus prometidas y como la había atrapado en el aire debido al desmayo, de inmediato el semblante del doctor palideció.

-Necesitamos llevarla de urgencias al hospital central, hay que llamar a la ambulancia, es de vida o muerte.- Ante aquellas palabras el alma se le fue al piso, sin saber que hacer lo agarro de las solapas de la bata gritando como un histérico.

-¡CÓMO QUE DE VIDA O MUERTE, QUE DIABLOS TIENE TOFFÚ, DIMELO AHORA, QUE DEMONIOS PASA, TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!- La lucidez abandono su cerebro y ahora era un histérico muchacho que aterrorizaba al joven doctor.

-¡No hay tiempo de que te explique, necesitamos llegar lo más rápido a el hospital y hacerle las pruebas necesarias para saber si lo que creo es cierto, entre más tiempo corra puede morir Ranma!- Le contesto el joven con la voz enronquecida por la tristeza, como medico sabía que las pruebas no eran necesarias, era muy probable que su temor se hubiera hecho realidad, el coagulo se había desprendido y si no la atendían de inmediato abría repercusiones o algo peor, la podrían perder para siempre y eso es algo que el heredero de las escuelas entendió de inmediato porque unas intensa lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, la estaba perdiendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Lamento la tardanza, sin embargo aquí les dejo la continuación y que la disfruten.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de mi más admirada sensei Rumiko Takahashi la cual hizo que mi mente quedara tan traumada que tuve que ir a dar a un consultorio y por lo tanto mi siquiatra me recomendó desahogarme en algo, por lo que no tuve más opción que sacar las ideas que se quedaron en mi mente al no ver el tan ansiado final que muchas de nosotras (os) deseamos (Ranma y Akane casados y diciéndose lo enamorados que están uno del otro finalizando con un apasionado beso.)

-los personajes hablan-

"_Los personajes piensan"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Cambio de escena

_Notas de la autora._

(La opinión de Akane irónica)

**Capítulo Dieciséis.**

Querido diario: Eso es lo único que me han dicho que paso, recuerdo que entre mi neblina negra pude sentir la calidez de su alma junto a la mía, e instintivamente su desesperación ahogo mis oídos desgarrando mí interior, no obstante yo estaba perdida y sin ganas de ser encontrada, me había cansado, cansado de pelear, de ser tan inferior, de no ser ni lo suficiente mente buena ama de casa ni lo suficiente mente buena artista marcial, ni lo suficientemente bonita y mucho menos habilidosa, ahora solo me quedaba sumergirme en la ignorancia y tratar de olvidar esos sentimientos de deteriora miento y angustia. **Flash back.**

La ambulancia llego al hospital, inmediatamente las puertas de esta se abrieron para bajar dos camilleros con una joven desvanecida y un chico más pálido que una vela el cual se negaba a soltarla, al momento llegaron a el área en donde la llevarían a cirugía.

-Lo siento Ranma pero esta es área restringida, la llevaremos al quirófano por lo que tú tienes que esperar aquí y llamarle a toda la familia.- Le dijo el hombre de lentes, miraba con pena y temor al joven de ojos azules que en ese momento parecía ido y sin ganas de nada, la opacidad de su mirada era deprimente y las lagrimas ya secas de sus mejillas devastaban a cualquiera, al momento le miro con toda la angustia que su alma sentía y la desesperación nublándole la razón.

-Por favor Tofu tienes que salvarla, por lo que más quieres no dejes que se valla, no la alejes de mí… no dejes que la pierda… no lo hagas porque yo… sin ella… yo sin ella… yo sin ella no se vivir.- Le dijo agarrándole las solapas de la bata mientras caía con lentitud y derrotado de rodillas llorando amargamente, aquella escena le calo en lo más hondo al joven doctor, sabía que estaban muy unidos y que se amaban, pero nunca se imagino ver a aquel joven de porte orgulloso, mirada soberbia y siempre sonriente de aquella manera, derrotado, a la espera de lo peor.

-Tranquilo Ranma, hare lo posible por traértela de vuelta.- Le dijo mientras él lo soltaba, al momento giro encaminándose lo más rápido posible al área en donde se cambiaría para la cirugía.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El joven de la trenza miro tristemente el teléfono, acaba de dar la noticia a la familia por lo que todos armaron un alboroto, a lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto de Soun gritando que su bebé, una a una repitió las palabras de lo que Tofu le había dicho en la ambulancia, lo del golpe y la consecuencia que trajo, que el coagulo en cualquier momento se podría haber desprendido y que era lo que bloqueaba las arterias de la retina, que lo que temía tanto Tofu había se hecho realidad y podría provocar un derrame más grande que le incitara una embolia, un paro cerebral o la muerte. Sintiendo el peso de cada una de sus acciones cayó lentamente con la espalda pegada a la pared al piso, dentro, en un quirófano, su pequeña iinazuke, la que siempre había creído que sería la madre de sus hijos se debatía entre la vida y la muerte sin que él pudiera ayudarla, él, que siempre se había auto proclamado su protector y defensor, él que daría todo por tenerla a salvo no había logrado nada, con fiereza apretó los puños mientras abrazaba sus piernas y las lagrimas inundaban nuevamente sus ojos, era un estúpido, él era el único culpable, él y nadie más, por seguirlo, por protegerlo había recibido ese golpe, golpe que ahora a cuenta gotas le arrebataba la vida.

-Akane… por favor Akane… perdóname… Por piedad perdóname… no me dejes… no te alejes… ¡No te vayas!- Gritó con fuerza lo otro sintiendo la desesperación y el dolor doblegándole el alma, cada aspiración de sus pulmones le encajaba miles de alfileres en el pecho por la agonía y el sufrimiento.

-Te amo… no me dejes…no me dejes porque te amo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La luna lentamente empezaba a desvanecerse entre la obscuridad, dentro del edificio una familia miraba las horas pasar muy despacio, las dos jóvenes sentadas en un sillón llevaba un brazo en sus hombros del padre que ya había cesado de llorar por el cansancio, aún así en ese abrazo trataba de transmitirles un poco de ánimo.

El hombre-panda se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a ellos mirándolos acongojado por la tristeza que reinaba en el lugar, la joven madre llego con café y uno a uno los repartió entre la apesadumbrada familia, en una esquina frente a un ventanal su único hijo observaba la obscuridad con el dolor marcándole la mirada y la tristeza atenazando su expresión, le dolía tanto verle así, tan desprotegido, tan solo. Todos en la familia sabían que el más devastado era ese joven de trenza el cual miraba al vació esperando encontrar consuelo o cordura, desde que llegaron casi no había hablado, su dolor se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones y ante el asombro de todos cuando vio a su madre se derrumbo llorando como niño chiquito y gritando que la perdería, que Akane se iría, y que él tan baka no la protegió lo suficiente, que era su culpa todo aquello, la madre lo miraba con dolor y con el consuelo que solo ella le podía dar lo tranquilizo hasta que las lagrimas se le a acabaron, todos le miraban tristemente viendo el guiñapo en que se había convertido, más sin embargo ninguno le podía decir nada, todos sentían la misma pena embargándoles el corazón, en el interior el temor era angustioso para la madre, temía que si ella perecía él fuera tras ella como siempre lo había hecho. La mediana de las Tendo en un momento había estado a punto de gritarle que era su responsabilidad, que por él ella estaba así, sin embargo al final calló, verle así era más que suficiente y su tortura ya era demasiado grande.

Al momento llego el joven doctor mientras se quitaba la gorra de cirugía, con velocidad todos lo rodearon haciéndole incesantes preguntas mientras la demás gente los miraba con estupefacción.

-Cálmense, todo salió bien, afortunadamente Akane está fuera de peligro, por lo pronto la tenemos en observación para ver si no hay una secuela así que solo uno puede pasar a verla.- Les dijo, al momento todos empezaron hacer revuelo hasta que un joven firmemente anuncio.

-Yo pasare, yo quiero verla, necesito verla.- Todos le miraron sorprendidos sin embargo ya no replicaron nada, lentamente llegaron a la habitación en donde la bella joven lucía tendida con tubos saliéndole de los brazos y una mascarilla en la cara, el marca pazos a lo lejos sonaba lentamente anunciando el suave latido de su corazón y una gran venda le cubría la cabeza ocultando el fino cabello de reflejos azulados.

-Bien Ranma, puedes estar con ella diez minutos, mientras tanto yo rendiré el informe de su estado a tú familia, te dejo a solas.- Sin embargo el chico no le prestaba atención, su mirada y concentración estaba puesta en la pálida figura tendida en la cama, con suavidad se acercó para poder observarla mejor y sintiendo el intenso peso que había machacado su pecho abandonándolo quedamente le miró la blanca tez.

-Eres… eres una tonta… tú no tenías por qué haber recibido ese golpe…- le susurro mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba próxima y como un bebé lloro de alivio, a pesar de confundirse con la blancura de las sabanas ella estaba bien, el intenso miedo que le había calado en el alma las últimas horas se desvaneció como bruma, estaba bien sin embargo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, porque él era un imán para los problemas, y para la próxima tal vez no saldría con tanta suerte, el sonido del marcapasos sonaba por toda la habitación mientras el tomaba la decisión más dura e importante de su vida, esta vez no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, esta vez cumpliría su promesa así tuviera que alejarse de ella para siempre, eso era mejor a perderla eternamente por su ineptitud de no protegerla como debía.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mañana coloreo con sus tonos cobrizos al distrito y lánguidamente se adentro por la ventana. Con suavidad lentamente se despejo, sintió la sabanas frescas y el olor inconfundible del desinfectante por toda la habitación, movió la mano y al momento sintió la incomodidad de las infra-venosas por la parte interna de su ante brazo, el sonido suave y constante del marca pazos inundo sus oídos y la presión de su cabeza empezó a hacer mella, a lo lejos le vino la voz de su prometido llamándole, pidiéndole perdón, rogándole que no se fuera, que no lo dejara, eso fue lo que al final la hizo recordar el camino de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a él. Adoloridamente trató de levantarse pero la voz calmada de su hermana llego hasta ella.

-Buenos días Akane, no te levantes, voy a hablarle al doctor.- Le dijo sin darle tiempo a nada. -¿Dónde… dónde estoy Kasumi?- Preguntó, a lo que su hermana desde la puerta le dijo. –En el hospital hermana, Ranma te trajo.-

Rápidamente le llego el inconfundible aroma del joven medico el cual la revisó haciéndole preguntas de su estado, checando sus actividades motrices y de memoria, habiéndole informado de cómo se sentía este hablo.

-Muy bien Akane, parece ser que estas perfecta, bienvenida, estuviste dos días dormida desde que te llevo Ranma a mi consultorio. Te dejo con tu hermana y dentro de una hora vengo a quitarte las vendas para revisar tu vista, esperemos que no haya secuelas, por lo pronto puedo ver que todas tus actividades motrices están bien.- Le dijo mientras salía.

-Kasumi ¿y Ranma?- Le preguntó suavemente tratando de seguir su delicado perfume.

-No está hermanita, pero no te preocupes.- Le dijo su hermana, la nube de dolor otra vez obscureció su día, parecía que solo había alucinado el que le llamara, a final de cuentas no sabía que había esperado, como bien dijo Shampoo, ella solo era una carga para él, tal vez ya no recuperaría la vista causándole lastima por siempre.

-Entonces… entonces no ha venido…- Dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba entre sus puños las sabanas.

-No he dicho eso, he dicho que no está ahorita, pero ha estado todo el tiempo junto a ti desde que saliste del quirófano. No obstante, hermanita me parece que debo decirte que está haciendo sus maletas… se va a ir.- Le dijo en un susurro sintiendo pena por su hermana. Las palabras cayeron una a una, el se iba, la dejaba ahora que ya estaba bien, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no quería la carga de una invidente en su vida, de que no quería estar al pendiente de una ciega, sintió las lagrimas escociéndole los ojos por lo que tuvo la necesidad de estar sola.

-Kasumi… Podrías por favor dejarme sola, me siento cansada y quisiera dormir.-

La mayor de las Tendo observo la expresión triste de su hermana, a pesar de tener vendajes en la mitad del rostro a ella más que a nadie no la podía engañar, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que le dolía profundamente el que su prometido se fuera, había tratado de convencer al chico de que no lo hiciera, sin embargo parecía muy decidido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Había salido temprano ese día del hospital, su último día junto a ella, toda la noche había revisado que respirara, que su corazón latiera, todo el momento siempre al pendiente, sentía el dolor y peso de sus actos pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, necesitaba hacerlo, por el bien de ella, no soportaría si le llegase a suceder algo más por tratar de protegerlo, una a una guardo sus cosas, cada uno de sus recuerdos de eso años en el único lugar que conoció verdaderamente como su hogar, lentamente sacó del fondo del armario sus más preciados objetos, dentro de un baúl pequeño guardaba algunos cabellos de la joven peli-azul cuando se los cortaron por error, también la bufanda que hacía algún tiempo le había tejido por navidad y la envoltura del pequeño corazón de chocolate que le regalo en San Valentín, lentamente las metió en su mochila de viaje al igual que unas cuantas camisas y pantalones, con todo hecho salió por la ventana, la única que sabía era Kasumi, se lo había dicho para que después se lo informara a las demás chicas y dejaran de perseguirlo, habían logrado su propósito de alejarlo de la joven Tendo, no obstante eso no quería decir que ahora eligiera a alguna, al contrario, más que nunca las repelía con mayor fuerza.

Sin saber cómo sus pasos lo llevaron al hospital, miró la ventana del segundo piso en donde se encontraba su iinazuke con nostalgia, su corazón le gritaba que no se fuera, que no huyera como la última vez, aun así la decisión ya era un hecho, a pesar de eso se permitió una última alegría, con energía escalo el árbol más cercano y cual artista de gimnasia camino sobre una delgada rama, necesitaba verla, despedirse aunque no le oyera, tratar de explicarle y decirle una última vez lo mucho que la amaba.

Al momento entro por la ventana ya que se encontraba abierta, la suave brisa mecía las cortinas indicándole el camino hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo de su prometida tendido sobre la blanca cama, despacio sin hacer ruido se acercó observando el suave vaivén de su pecho, la mitad de su rostro lo cubría una venda por lo que no podía ver sus preciosos ojos. Sintió la opresión en el pecho y creyéndose de lo peor dio la vuelta cuando ya se encontraba a la orilla de la cama, sentía la culpabilidad punzándole y el dolor de las horas pasadas sintiéndola perder clavándose en su alma, al momento la pequeña mano de ella envolvió la suya impidiéndole escapar y dejándolo estático cual estatua.

-Viniste.- le dijo en un susurro, de inmediato la volteo a ver muy sorprendido observando que aunque tenía todavía le venda, en sus preciosos labios aquella exquisita sonrisa que tanto le robaba la respiración los adornaba. Estaba despierta, había despertado, se sintió temblar como una hoja. –A… Akane… Des… despertaste.- Le dijo en un susurro acercándose como autómata para confirmar lo que sus ojos veían.

-Viniste… no me dejaste sola.- Le murmuro nuevamente y solo en ese preciso momento noto las notas tristes y angustiadas de su voz.

-Por supuesto que vine… yo no me podría ir… sin verte aunque sea un segundo más.- Le susurro inclinándose hasta quedar al nivel de la cama donde ella se encontraba sentada, sintiéndose intimidado y con burbujas en el estomago de felicidad le acaricio una de las mejillas que eran cubiertas a la mitad por la venda.

-Te vas… te vas para siempre…- Le dijo nuevamente, sintiéndose de lo más miserable y sin poder contener más sus ansias la tomo en brazos aspirando el perfume único y aromático de sus cabellos al igual que regocijándose de la suavidad y delicadeza de su cuerpo, la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos.

-Lo siento ¿te hice daño? Soy un baka, por favor discúlpame.- Dijo palpándola de arriba abajo tratado de encontrar algo que le hubiera lastimado, sentía la garganta rasposa por las emociones que le carcomían.

-No… estoy bien.- Le dijo en un susurro la chica, solo en ese momento sintió que ella estaba llorando, y aunque no podía verle sus hermosos ojos la conocía muy bien.

-Tenía miedo… mucho miedo… miedo a perderte… miedo a que te alejaras de mi para siempre… miedo a no saber qué hacer… y a que fue mi culpa.- Le susurro mientras la abrazaba nuevamente queriendo sacarse la angustia en el pecho con la calidez de su cuerpo, al momento las rebeldes lagrimas se le escaparon de la garganta.

Rápidamente la chica se separo de él, con suavidad palpo una de sus mejillas y en un susurro le dijo.

-Yo estoy aquí Ranma, siempre estaré aquí para ti, siempre, no es tu culpa lo que me paso, tú me trajiste de vuelta con tu voz, si regrese es por ti, no obstante… eres tú el que ahora te vas… y te entiendo… no quieres a una carga como yo en tú vida.-

Al momento las palabras le sonaron como bombas, sintiéndose el más tonto del mundo y la sangre hirviéndole por lo que ella creía se separo de su lado. – ¿Cuando te quitan las vendas?- Le preguntó abruptamente, algo que de inmediato desconcertó a la joven heredera. –No… no sé, dentro de un rato ¿por… por qué?- le dijo, con suavidad el chico lentamente desato el ajuste de sus ojos para dejar caer las vendas que los cubrían y mantenían cerrados, al momento le alzo la barbilla con un dedo.

-Porque a mí no me importa si estas sin ver o no, así te quedaras sin ver toda la vida te amaría igual, yo te amo por lo que eres, porque eres mi iinazuke, porque eres soberbia, orgullosa, mala para la cocina y mala para las manualidades, torpe, algo tosca y muy agresiva, cabeza dura, mal pensada y celosa, no obstante eso es lo que te hace ser tú… y eso es lo que yo amo, amo tu sonrisa, tu alegría, el que seas la única que me acepta tal cual soy, la que siempre está dispuesta a defenderme aunque sea más débil que todas las demás, la que aunque no parezca se esfuerce día con día en mejorar esa comida que mataría a un batallón, la que está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, por todo eso y más te amo.- Le susurro.

-No me voy por ti, me voy por mí, porque soy un baka insensible y grosero, porque te hice y temo hacerte mucho daño, porque soy el imán más grande para los problemas y… y… y porque si algo te pasara… si algo te pasara nuevamente yo… me volvería loco o me moriría… prefiero estar lejos de ti y dejarte ser feliz… a tenerte a mi lado causándote problemas.- Susurro nuevamente junto a so oído.

La joven heredera lentamente abrió los ojos, los rayos se filtraron en la negrura que cubría sus pupilas como la luz del sol en un nuevo amanecer entre neblina, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que las nubes de colores tomaron poco a poco forma, lentamente el azul se intensifico encontrándose que eran los ojos más bellos y abrazadores que jamás había visto, no obstante ignoro por completo el que regresara su visibilidad, lo único que le importaba era que podía verlo a él, solo a él.

-Te amo… ¿te lo dije antes? Creo que no… te amo… amo al tonto baka insensible, grosero, pedante, engreído, orgulloso, que se convierte en chica, lindo, amable, atento, siempre dispuesto a salvarme de cualquier cosa o persona así tenga que dar la vida, amo tu sonrisa, el color de tus ojos y tus bobadas, amo el que me traigas problemas y vitalidad a mis días pero lo que más amo es el tenerte a mi lado y saber que siempre vas a estar ahí cuidándome y protegiéndome… y si tú te vas mi vida se convertirá en un infierno y no querré seguir más porque no estarás tú en ella.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, lentamente le dolor que vio reflejado en sus preciosos ojos azul-grisáceo desapareció cual vapor al sol, una hermosa sonrisa adorno sus labios y el sol del nuevo día brillo para ambos.

-Yo también te amo… Kawaiikun.- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba con suavidad para después acercarse y darle un beso lleno de amor, devoción y entrega, la vida sin ella no tendría sentido y ahora más que nunca lo sabía, igualmente ella reconocía que si él desapareciera de la suya el color de los días acabaría como se marchita una flor, las emociones bailaron en ese beso con total entrega y deleite burbujeando en sus estómagos y pintando el nuevo día de diversos tonos y pinceladas que les hacía sentir completos y más felices de lo que nunca habían estado porque estaba hechos para estar juntos, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, juntos hasta la eternidad y más allá, se complementaban, eran el oxigeno de sus almas, la locura, la tranquilidad y el delirio, la brújula, el camino, la magia de sus espíritus, la ilusión de su existir.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de bigote y cabello largo llorando a mares, a su lado un enorme oso panda gravaba todo lo sucedido con una cámara de video y con una de sus patas sostenía un cartel que decía YA ERA HORA, al frente de ellos se encontraba la mediana de las Tendo tomando fotos y la mayor sonreía gustosa con las manos entrelazadas y el brazo del doctor Tofu sobre sus hombro mientras este reía como loco con los vidrios de sus lentes completamente empañados, la mujer de quimono y katana sonreía complacida ante la escena mientras sostenía la pancarta que decía FELICIDADES.

Los jóvenes se apartaron de inmediato completamente avergonzados viéndolos con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro.

-¡Muchas felicidades chicos, ya se habían tardado!- Gritaron al unisonó para después abalanzarse sobre ellos con cientos de preguntas dejando que la puerta del cuarto se cerrara lentamente.

-¡PARA CUANDO LA BODA!- **Fin del Flash back.**

Así es, para cuando la boda, aún no lo decidimos, por lo pronto ya estamos inscribiéndonos en la universidad, tal vez dentro de un año, todavía no logro que el baka de mi novio me dé un beso frente a todos sin que se quede inconsciente o hecho polvo por lo que va a tardar, bueno mi querido diario, te dejo no sin antes agradecer que hayas escuchado cada una de mis penas, cada una de mis alegrías y mis tristeza, de mis aventuras buenas y malas, después de transcribirte todo lo que grave con la grabadora de Nabiki necesito ir a poner la mano en una bandeja con hielos, espero que el día de mañana, cuando te habrá y vuelva a leerte me ría de las bobadas y tonterías aquí dichas, que continúe con lo pausado y que describa a cada uno de mis hijos para que cuando estos lo lean conozcan la historia de nosotros dos.

Atte.: Akane Tendo

**Fin. **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Primero que nada quiero agradecer fervientemente a todas las que me leyeron y aún más a las que me dieron el placer de dejar algún review, se que tarde mucho en escribir pero por ser el último capítulo la musa no se inspiraba, probablemente a muchas no les guste el final pero me pareció que era lo más correcto dejarlo hasta aquí, ahora bien esperen porque habrá un pequeño epilogo para resarcirme de todo lo malo que pude haberles hecho pasa, ojala les haya parecido interesante y fue un placer poder escribirles, sayonara.


End file.
